Tomoden Sentai Equinger
by TheAPPstore
Summary: Prequel series to Gemranger. When mysterious monsters have begun to attack their home city, it is to five familiar girls to take on the stored in five mysterious crystals and fight back the threat. Joined by a male sidekick, these girls are willing to fight anything that comes in their way. But will this team, and their powers, last very long?
1. New Year, New Friends

**Episode 1**

 **"New Year, New Friends"**

* * *

It's the start of a new school year at a new school, and three of the new students are excited at what was about to come. Well, two of them at least, but still ready for a new school year. Three freshman have recently entered and encounter a few familiar faces and names.

The three childhood friends have encountered the three new friends that they've made throughout the day. Everything seems to have built up to a nice first day. Until something happened. On the first day of school.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Well guys. This looks like the place to be," said a girl as she stands in front of a school.

The school is in an old architectural style shell. It consists of a large rectangle with two branches extending out the front. It is a multi-floor building with 2 floors and a dome at the top floor of the building central body. Facing the main entrance from the entrance courtyard, there is a sports field to the right and a tennis court to the left. The outer walls of the building are painted medium saturated pink, with ivory columns topped with gold placed at every corner.

Welcome to Canterlot High School, one of the most well-known schools of the horse themed city known as-guess-Canterlot City.

This place contains everything you would expect out of a typical high school. Classrooms? Check. Library? There is one. Cafeteria? Yep. How about offices? They got those.

Standing in front of the school is Rainbow Dash. She is just about to start her first year on this school as a freshman. With a great track record at sports, she will most likely beat some random person who dares to face her at any sport she plays. With her great prowess, Rainbow is one of the most talented young athletes in quite possibly in the whole world. Little does she know that she isn't all alone at the top. There are others out there who just might stand a chance against her.

Joining her are her two childhood friends: Thunderlane and Fluttershy. They have been friends growing up, though Thunder did spent some time away from the two girls before starting to hang out with them.

Fluttershy is the insecure girl. She is mostly quiet and talks rather infrequently. However, she is really kind if you could get into her bubble. It's just that a lot of people just use her as a doormat. That poor girl.

Thunderlane is Rainbow's second friend, who is a male. Like the other two girls, he too was often the victim of bulling, mainly from guys who mock his own name whenever he fails at a task that he can do. He is often called Thunderlane form the bullies, but nearly everyone else just calls him Thunder.

Going back on track, the three teenagers are staring at this new school. This place is where they will be studying until they graduate.

Fluttershy is shaking like a scared cat. "I'm so scared," she says. "I'm not very familiar with this place."

"Oh, chill out, butterfly," Thunder replies. "We did a little tour of this place during our last year of junior high. You should feel a little more comfortable with the place right about now. In fact, I'm kind of excited to see what my cooking classroom will look like!"

"Cooking class?" Rainbow asks. 'Why did you choose that out of all the possible choices?"

"My parents divorced, remember?" Thunder explains. "I now only have my mom around to take care of me and my brother, and even she isn't available to make the food all the time."

"...Okay..." Rainbow replies. "Now that I think about it, I should be considering to take that class. After all, adulthood is just a few years away. Better learn to make my own food!"

"Guys, aren't you forgetting something?" Fluttershy asks. "The first bell is about to start in a few minutes."

Rainbow promptly checks her watch. It reads 7:51. First period, and therefore the school day, starts in around nine minutes. "Eh," she said. "We've got enough time. Come on friends. Let's head inside!" Rainbow adjusts her backpack and gets ready to enter Canterlot High.

Thunder and Fluttershy look at each other for a moment before following Rainbow.

* * *

On route to her locker, Rainbow attempts to squeeze herself around the other students. The hallway is jammed packed, so there is little room to move around. Her locker should be around here somewhere, if those students could finish what they're doing and head off to class. Rainbow checked her watch again. It is 7:53. Still plenty of time, but Rainbow would like it if she would get to her first class a little early.

"Stupid students," Rainbow grumbles. "Couldn't they just get to their class? I would like it if they-"

Rainbow would like to get her thoughts out, but she is interrupted by a girl who is busy inspecting her.

"My goodness!" Rainbow heard a girl say. "Look at that beautiful hair!"

Rainbow is then greeted with a white girl with purple flowing hair. Who is busy looking at her. Rainbow felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rainbow asks.

The girl viciously inspects every part of Rainbow's hair. "Look at these locks," she said. "You would be perfect for my latest projects!"

"Excuse me, lady," Rainbow began. "But I have someplace to get to. I have no time for some fashion."

"Aww, darling," the girl groans. "You would look beautiful with that prismatic hair of yours!"

Rainbow feels a little more awkward. "So...what's your name?" she asks.

The girl then snaps. "Oh my! I did not even think about this." The girl then offers her hand out to Rainbow. "The name's Rarity, famous and rising fashion designer. Yours?"

Rainbow then shakes Rarity's hand in return. "My name is Rainbow Dash, sports superstar. Now would you please excuse me, I have some place to go."

This causes Rarity to freak out. "Someplace to go? Oh dear, I completely forgot! Better get to my next class!" Rarity then runs off into the hallway, making her way around the other students.

"Your first class," Rainbow corrected as Rarity runs away. She checks the time again. It is now 7:54. "Nuts," Rainbow grunted. "Shouldn't waste any more time." She readjusts her bag and proceeds to walk towards where her first class is.

* * *

Somewhere on campus, Thunder marched his way around the hallways trying to find his first class: foods. Taking an interest ever since he started, Thunder is excited to try out his first class as a beginning chef. Well, if he could find the specific room. Stopping in the middle of the foods hallway, he takes out his schedule and reads it.

"Room CUL-3," he reads. He takes a look at the walkway again. Facing towards the dead end, all the odd-number rooms are to his left, while the even-numbered rooms are to his right. The room that he attended is located at the left, back, with matching labels. Confident that he had found his first class for the day, he steps up to the door and enters it.

As soon he entered the room, Thunder is greeted with a blast of air and a pile of confetti.

"Welcome new student!" A girl enthusiastically yelled.

Thunder groaned in pain after landing on his back. "What was that?" he weakly asks.

"Seriously Pinkie, you need to tone it down," a southern cowgirl voice said. "This is the third time that you've done this today. Don't you think these poor students have seen enough from you?"

Thunder got up to his feet and tried to enter the room for real this time. "Alright," he says. "Time to get into this classroom for real this time. Not more random stuff blasting out of a doorway." He enters the room, this time nothing else happened.

The room can be divided up into two sections. One with all the desks, and one with all the kitchen equipment. At the front of the room lined four double-desks lined in three rows, housing a maximum of 24 students. At the rear, there are stoves and ovens as well as utensils, measuring cups, scales, sinks, and other stuff.

Thunder sat down at the desk behind the two girls. He takes the time to pull out his schedule once more while waiting for class to start.

"Sorry about what happened over there," the cowgirl spoke again. Thunder turns his attention to the two girls.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Thunder asks.

"Yah have to excuse Pinkie over there," the cowgirl explained. "She has a lot of energy, and she's not afraid to expend it."

Thunder takes a look at Pinkie. She has messy pink hair and light pink skin, wearing a light blue jacket over a white shirt with a heart on it. She is smiling at him. Meanwhile, he has dark gray skin, a Mohawk, and dresses almost like a street punk except he wears a gold shirt under his jacket, almost like his eye color.

"Hey, the name's Applejack in case you're wondering," the cowgirl said, offering her hand out to Thunder.

"Uh," Thunder starts to talk. "Nice to meet you." He shakes Applejack's hand. "My name is Thunderlane, and I just starting on this new school year. You may call me Thunder. It's much simpler."

Pinkie offered her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Pinkie Pie!" she said. "But you already knew that, right? Anyway, nice to meet you!"

"Sure," Thunder replied. "Nice to meet you t-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Pinkie shoot Thunder's hand wildly, before he pulled his hand back holding his shoulder. "Um...that was a little awkward."

"Aww man!" a student cried. "Who left all this confetti all over the floor? Someone clean this up before someone slips on it!"

"Coming through!" another student announced, before slipping on the confetti and falling on her face.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled. "He warned you!"

* * *

Things are looking good for Fluttershy. She is struggling to get to her biology class, but she kept getting shoved by all the other students. It was as if they think she wasn't there at all! Throughout the morning, she was repeatedly shoved to the floor, knocked into the lockers, and squeezed into the walls. She takes a look at the clock once more. It was 7:58, two minutes remaining. The hallways should clear up before 8:00, but the other students appears to be struggling with finding where their classes are.

"Oh, where is Rainbow where I needed her?" she wonders.

1 minute until school starts. The hallway is just about clearing up. There is enough room for her to get to class without being pushed and shoved by other people. But just as she got up, she notices that one of the students is laying there, unable to move. Wondering at what happened there, she went up to the student.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Oh man..." the student groans. "Why do I keep on getting shoved?"

Fluttershy had no time to waste. She had to get this student to where her next class is and get to biology class is as little time as possible. So she picked her up.

"Come on," she says. "I need you to get to your class as soon as possible. I'm escorting you there."

"Thanks a lot," the student says. "Say, what is your name? Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," Fluttershy replies. "As long as you get there, we should be fine."

* * *

A few periods later (actually, this is 3rd period), it is gym class for some of the friends.

This year being her second year at this school, Applejack brought along her gym uniform for the journey, getting ready to receive her new lockers. Meanwhile, the freshman are being introduced to this field house, just so that they are familiar with this wing. While waiting to get her new lockers, one of the freshman, a certain rainbow-haired girl, caught her eye.

"Haven't seen this new face before," she said. "Who is this new girl?"

"Oh, she's Rainbow Dash, one of the new students," a female student answered. "This is her first year in high school, and she's brought along a few friends. In fact, I've even heard that one of them happens to be around here somewhere."

Applejack takes a closer look at Rainbow for a moment. There was something about this new girl that just captures her eyes. Was it the prismatic hair? Probably. She wants to walk up to this girl and talk to her, but at the same time she has a new locker to get, so she waits until everyone is at the field house.

Minutes later, Applejack got out of the locker rooms and start to search for Rainbow. She must be around here somewhere. After searching for a bit, she catches her near the bleachers talking with Thunderlane, a classmate of hers back at the cooking class. Could this be one of her friends? Definitely. She walks up to the duo, just for a talk.

"Hey, fellas!" she greeted.

"Oh, hey classmate!" Thunder greeted. "So, you have this class at this time too?"

"Yep," Applejack replied.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asks.

"This cowgirl is named Applejack," Thunder explains. "She's one of my classmates at the cooking class. And she hails from a farmer family. Can't get any more rough and tough than this, right?"

"Really?" Rainbow asks.

"I've told him all of that," Applejack said.

Then, something in Thunder's mind popped up. "Oh, and guess what, Rainbow?"

"What?" Rainbow asks. "What do you need from me?"

"One of the coaches of this school," Thunder begins. "He's your dad!"

"My dad works here?!" Rainbow yells.

"Hey! Sweetheart!" Rainbow's dad called out. "Good to see you here!"

Rainbow has this uncomfortable feelings about discovering that your parent works at the same school that she happens to attend. "Oh dear," she says, before running away.

"Hey! Dash!" Thunder calls out. "Where are you-"

Thud! Rainbow has crashed into a wall.

"Aw man..." Thunder groans.

"Well..." Rainbow's dad said. "That's my Rainbow. Best at smashing her face at the walls. Am I right?"

Applejack lets out a sigh. She walks up to Rainbow as sh eis rubbing her head after crashing into the walls.

"Look girl," Applejack said. "You don't need to fear your father very much. Even though he's a coach, he's kind of a nice guy, treating his class like they're his children that has a lot of potential. I think he's gone a bit enthusiastic when he saw you there." She then helps Rainbow get back to her feet.

Rainbow looked bit nervous. "Do you see this often?" she asks. "Do you see students whose parents work at the very school they're attending?"

Applejack lets out a chuckle. "Oh, don't worry about it," she says. "I pretty sure that there are several students out there who has parents who are staff members of the school that they attend. If there's one thing I have to say is that you're not alone."

Rainbow's dad and Thunder then walk up to the girls.

"Okay...this can be a little embarrassing," Rainbow says to herself. She turns to her dad. "Well father, I know that you're excited to see me attend this school, but please treat me like a regular student."

"Oh, don't worry Dash," her father reassures. "I'm going to make this the best school year you'll ever experience!" He then opens his eyes and sees that everyone surrounding him is giving an awkward look. Thunder is taking small steps away from Rainbow's father, and he looks like he was about to run.

"I think that's embarrassing enough for you," Rainbow's dad said. "Was it?"

* * *

After a particularly embarrassing encounter with her father, it's now lunch time. Rainbow and Fluttershy sit at an empty table, while Thunderlane tries to find a place where he could hand out with some of his old friends from primary school. Fluttershy notice that her best friend is feeling a bit down, ho she asks her something.

"Rainbow? Is there something wrong?" she asks.

Rainbow lets out a sigh. "It's my father," she responded. "I discovered that he works as a coach there. It was embarrassing."

"Wait, one of your parents works at this place?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hey look! It's Rainbow Dash!" they heard Applejack say. The two girls are soon joined by three other girls from earlier.

"Oh, hello again," Rainbow greets. "You three are friends, am I right?"

"Of course darling," Rarity answers. "The three of us attended the same school."

"Which one?" Rainbow asks, wanting more clarification. "Elementary or Middle?"

"Since middle school, I believe," Applejack replies. "Haven't seen you two-err-three before then."

"How about a little handshake?" Pinkie asks as she presents her hand.

"Sure," Rainbow says as she reaches out for Pinkie's hand. "Why no-uhhhhhggg!" She felt her arm being swung rabidly up and down. "Okay, girl. I think that's enough."

Applejack places her hand over Pinkie's arm, stopping the motion immetly. "Yeh have to excuse Pinkie for a bit," she says.

Rainbow holds on to her arm after that handshake. "Well that's nice to hear," she says. "Well hopefully we can get though our first day of this school year without something-"

A loud thud echoes though the school, silencing everyone. It looks like it came from the main office.

"What's going on over there?" Thunder asks. He begins to get up. "Keep an eye on my food. I'm going to investigate." He runs off towards the hallway.

Seeing her friend leave to investigate, this has made Rainbow a little curious as to what is going on. So she decided to get up and follow her friend. "I'm going to investigate," she says.

"What?" Rarity says. "Why, darling?"

"Something is happening on campus," Rainbow replies. "Stay right here girls. Including you, Fluttershy. I'm going to investigate." She hops from her seat and goes to the hallway. As she leaves, the other girls stared at each other, wondering what to go next.

* * *

Principal Celestia is the school's administrator. She is a a person with a warm heart, happily greeting new students as they came. She doesn't take bulling and harassment lightly, as the students expect this school to deliver a welcoming environment. Something that she wants to keep. When the freshman came here a week earlier, she told them that they will have an excellent school year here. She has a particular eye on Rainbow Dash the first time she came here, mostly because of her history and familial connection.

As a retired archaeologist, she hold several treasures that she keeps in her office. She politely asks visiting students to not touch the artifacts, due to them being precious and potentially powerful. In particular, a box of gemstones that she keeps under her desk.

This is not one of her days. When Thunder and Rainbow entered the crime scene, they were surprised to see Celestia laying on the floor injured. The office is a mess, with burn marks and debris everywhere, and the desk if chopped in half.

"What happened here?" Thunder asks as he investigates. "This office does not look like this when the day started. It looks like someone trashed the place."

Rainbow, meanwhile, has her sights on not the room, but the principal. She leans down on the school administrator. "Principal Celestia, are you okay?" she asks.

Celestia weakly gets up and coughs. "My students..." she manages to spit out. "This office...was attacked...My box is stolen...only the red gem remains."

"Red gem?" Rainbow asks, bewildered by this new information. "What red gem?"

Celestia reached down her pocket and pulls out a small, red stone. "Take it," she commanded. "Hold on to this. And don't...let them get a hold of it."

Thunder and Rainbow watched as Celestia struggled to get up. They have worried look on their faces.

That's when Vice Principal Luna, Celestia's sister, shows up. "Guys, we have a unexpected and suspicious visitor just outside campus grounds. I suggest you investigate while the school goes into lock down mode.

Rainbow seems confused at this non-standard act during an emergency like this. "Why?" she asks.

Luna points to the gem Rainbow is holding. "That gemstone of yours hold a great amount of power," she explains. "According to ancient texts, it grants the welder a superpower upon use.

"I'm not sure I'm ready..." Rainbow says. "I mean, I don't even know what these things are before! I don't know how powerful these things are! And what about the amount of power that monster who is waiting outside holds? What if I am unable to do it?"

Luna places her hand over Rainbow's shoulder. "Tell me, do you want to risk having your first day here at school ruined? Or are you willing to fight whatever's out there? It's your choice."

Rainbow took a moment to weigh her decisions. She could either ignore it, which could result in her school year having to be cut short. Not sure if the other students are willing to accept that. Or she could risk her life into doing what's best. This might hurt her. A lot.

After thinking about the situation, she makes her choice. "I'm going out there and confront whoever's waiting for us," she says. And then, the leaves the room and the building, taking her gem with her.

Thunder and Luna watch as Rainbow leaves the building. Then Thunder turns to Luna and says, "I'd better be taking evacuation measures." And then he runs off after Rainbow.

* * *

Outside the school, Rainbow runs toward the street just in front of the school. She runs for a few seconds, before encountering a horrifying sight: Four of her friends being captured by an alien monster. It has four tentacles, each holding one of her friends. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. Each girl is screaming an wailing as they are swung around in the air. Rainbow is frozen at the sight of this.

Thunder then came along. "Okay, what is going on out-" And then he sees the monster. "Oh my gosh! What is that thing?"

The monster lets out an evil laugh. It has a deep feminine tone. "Well, well. Looks like I have found you." She then glares deeply towards the two students. "Future ranger."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Welcome to Tomoden Sentai Equinger (Translated as Friend Power Squadron Equinger. Trust me, I did the research), where the characters we know and love get transformed into humans and encountered some Super Sentai elements. Kind of like the official Equestria Girls, except way different.

Why is Thunderlane here, you may ask? Well, let's just say that I encountered several stories that feature him as one of the central characters. I figure that we need a male character in here because of how much females there are in the parent show. He's a bit of a popular one within the fandom. Don't worry. He's not there for tokenism. He has an important role in the series that I haven't come up with. It's just not time for him to shine yet.

Also, where is Twilight, the main protagonist of the parent show? Well, the last time I saw her, she was attending a rival school and that's all I got. Blame the official spin-off for that feature.

Stay informed when the next chapter comes out. This is where the real action starts.

Edit from 11/2/2017: Fixed spelling errors. Previous version only got a minute of fame.

Edit from 12/23/2017: Changed first word of name from "Yuden" to "Tomoden".

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	2. New Team, New Powers

**Episode 2**

 **"New Team, New Powers"**

* * *

Friendship. It is a thing that all humans do. People interact, share stories, and most of all, create lasting relationships. It is an amazing thing to have.

However, is it powerful enough to save a life? Can one kind act change a person's day?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

When we last left our heroes, they are being confronted by a monster who is holding them hostage. It has eight tentacles, each holding a girl, a friend, and a colored crystal. They scream as they were flung around by the thing that is binding them.

Rainbow Dash is angry. This the first day of school, and this thing just had to happen to her. Each of her friends, who she only knew today, are stuck and she doesn't know why. The anger stuck to her head like a very clingy person. There was something about these girls that made her feel this way. She understands why she cares about Fluttershy so much; she's one of her childhood friends. But all these other girls? She has no clue.

"My name is Tentagirl," the monster said with a motherly voice. She walks forward slowly towards both Rainbow and Thunderlane. "I came to this building in search of five crystals similar to the one you're holding. I attacked the woman who kept these in her office, but she grabbed one of them before I could escape. Oh well. Time to take these girls, just to make your day miserable."

As the monster approached them, Thunder and Rainbow stepped backwards, keeping their distance from the monster.

"Well girl?" Tentagirl said. "Let's have a deal. You give me that crystal and I'll give you back your friends. Then we could avoid this drama and leave this place untouched. What you you think? Sound like a fair deal?

The heroes bumped their backs on the statue depicting a rearing horse. There is little they could do now.

Thunder turned to Rainbow. "Don't give this freak your crystal," he told. "I don't want to trust her into handling that."

With the advice of her friend in mind, Rainbow makes her decision. "No, I won't give you my crystal," she said. "I can find another way to save my new friends."

"Well then," the monster said. "The decision has been made." Tentagirl grows another tentacle from her back. "You two will face the consequence." The tentacal lunged towards both Thunder and Rainbow.

"Thunder! Brace yourself!" Rainbow yelled as she shoves her friend out of the way of the attack.

As Thunder skid to a complete stop, an explosion occurred where Rainbow once stood. He gets up and sees that a cloud of dust where his childhood friend was. The cloud of dust obscures everything, making it impossible to tell what was going on. The other students looked out of the windows seeing that a student had been recently attacked.

The other girls stared in shock at the sight of what was happening. They ignored their pain that they were experiencing and stared directed at the cloud of dust and debris.

"Oh Rainbow..." Fluttershy mumbled. "Please be safe. I want you to get me...out of this...place!" Her voice grew angry at the last few words.

Suddenly, a red glow emerges from the cloud of dust. Everyone stared in awe at what was happening. Even the friends. And the enemy.

"What?" Tentagirl said. "How did she-impossible! How could she survive an attack like that?" Tentagirl was furious.

When the cloud cleared up, it was revealed that Rainbow was fine all alone. She held one of her arms out, protecting her face from any potential attack. She is surrounded by a shield which dissipated seconds later. Feeling something strange in her hand, Rainbow stood up straight and opened her hand. On the palm of her hand, there was no longer a typical crystal. It's a crystal in the shape of a lighting bolt. A red lighting bolt resting on her hand.

Something else appeared in her other hand. She held the new object to her eyes. It is a round object that is opened. It has a purple coating, with the inside holding a slot for the crystal. On the top half, there is a button under a display.

"Wha..." Tentagirl scampered. "How did you..."

Rainbow stopped looking at her new toys and stared at Tentagirl. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. Inserting the red lighting bolt into the slot, she closes the capsule and holds the device up to her right ear. Then, she says the following lines. "Magical Power." Rainbow moved the device to the opposite side and pressed the button located under it, making the display glow. Then she pulls the device behind her on the left side. "Friendship Power!" she finishes as she lunges the device right in front of her.

Upon activation, the device summons an outlined colored symbol in front of it. That symbol then travels to the welder's feet and goes around the body. It travels up the body making more and more of the suit viable. The suit stops at the neck, which the symbol floats down to in front of the user's face before dissipating, forming the helmet and finishing the suit.

Rainbow's suit has red armor with black leggings. The suit has white gloves and boots, with a gold bracelet or anklet at the end. The visor of the helmet takes on the shape of a cloud with two lightning bolts coming from below the cloud.

"Gah! What in the world is this?" Tentagirl asked.

Rainbow took some time to inspect her new form. "What is this power I'm given?" she asks. "It's almost like I feel more powerful." She takes a look at her hands, before clutching them. "Well lady, you'd better brace yourself. I've got some friends to save."

"And how are you going to do that?" Tentagirl asks again.

Rainbow stares at her target thinking about what to do next. Upon getting an idea, she sprints forward and begins to attack Tentagirl with her own fist.

"Hey! Keep your hands off me!" Tentagirl yelled.

Rainbow threw several punches and attacks directed towards her enemy, dodging Tentagirl's attacks as she goes. Pain runs down Tentagirl's torso, but her anger for this one girl makes her want to continue on.

While that is happening, the other girls are busy reaching out for the mysterious gems that are conveniently close to them, but are just out of reach. They are being swung wildly as Tentagirl moves around.

"Getting there yet?" Applejack asks as she struggles to pull the tentacle holding her away.

"I'm. Trying!" Rarity replied, reaching out for the blue crystal. "But I can't seem to reach it!"

The fight seems to be going well for Rainbow. She deal a lot of damage to Tentagirl and is dodging her every attack with ease. Angered by this, Tentagirl grows some more tentacles and wrapped them around Rainbow. Rainbow yelps as she is caught in the tentacles, arms trapped next to her torso unable to move out. She struggles to move herself out, but the grip just gets tighter and tighter as she goes.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said after seeing her friend getting trapped. "Rainbow has been captured! Who will save us now?"

Meanwhile, Rarity is determined to get that crystal. She reaches out harder and harder desperate to get this crystal.

"Ha ha ha!" Tentagirl taunted, holding all the girls high above her head. "I've finally got those girls in my hands! And those powerful crystals are mine now! No one can stand up against me! Not even those girls!"

Just as all hope was lost and there was no one who can even stand up to Tentagirl, Rarity has finally managed to grab a hold of the crystal. And hard. Even though they are moving wildly though the air, she sill manages to get a hold of it. Mostly due to dumb luck.

"Got it!" Rarity said after several attempts and many seconds of being flung around in the air with a tentacle strapped tightly around her. Moments after she got a hold of the crystal, it glows in her hand as if it is reacting to her. "Huh. Interesting." she remarks.

"What?" Tentagirl yells. She turns to where she is keeping Rarity. "Get your hands off that crystal! It's mine! It belongs to me!"

Thunderlane, who is standing pretty far from where the action is happening, notices several more glows near the girls who are being held captive. "What is happening now?" he said.

Tentagirl notices a strange vibration coming down several of her limbs. She looks at the sources of the vibrations, and got glowing ends of her tentacles. "Wha-How did...How did you do that?"

Rainbow was too distracted to pay attention to the pain she is going under. She notices that the girls are slowing getting engulfed by the light, with them looking at each other confused as to what is going on. It didn't take long before they were all engulfed by the light.

* * *

The rest of the girls got suits that are similar to the ones that Rainbow has. Only difference being the color of the suit and the visors.

Rarity got the power of the blue crystal, the one that she got. As wielder of the blue crystal, most of her suit is colored blue. Her visor is a diamond. Applejack gained the powers of the yellow crystal, getting a yellow suit and a apple shaped visor, a fitting shape for a apple harvester like her. Fluttershy got the green crystal, getting a green suit and a butterfly shaped visor. Finally, Pinkie got the pink crystal because of course she gets the pink powers. She gets a pink suit and her visor is in the shape of a balloon.

* * *

As soon as the girls finished their morphing sequence, they exploded, breaking up the tentacles that were holding them. They were dropped to the ground next to Tentagirl.

"Ahh!" Tentagirl screamed. "How is is possible? Nothing about this makes any sense!"

Rarity takes a good look at her new suit. She thinks it looks really nice on her. "It seems like we have a special connection with these crystals," she said. "Time to try these powers out!"

Applejack went in first to test her powers out. Charging up kick, she says to Tentagirl, "This is for trapping us in your grasp!" before kicking the monster in the legs. Tentagirl reeled back from the impact, covering the place that she got it. She growls at Applejack for the thing that she just did. Applejack takes a look at her legs. "All that work at the farm really have paid off. This is amazing!"

"Grr!" Tentagirl growled. "I'll get you for this!" She walks towards Applejack, but is interrupted by Pinkie.

"Hey there!" Pinkie said.

"I'll get you too!" Tentagirl threatened. She approached where Pinkie is, but she ran off into somewhere before she could get caught. "What? Where did you go?"

"Over here!" Pinkie called out. She caught the attention of Tentagirl, who proceed to attempt to chase her down before she disappeared somewhere. "Missed me!" she taunted before disappearing. Then she does it multiple times, just to annoy Tentagirl. "Try harder next time. Nope. I'm over here! Are you even trying?"

"Stay still, pink girl!" Tentagirl yelled.

Out into the distance, Thunder was watch the girls fighting this monster who decided to attack the school. He beings to wonder who he should help. "These girls look like they can do the task by themselves," he said. "Though, I wonder how I could help out with them. They might need a little extra help."

"Hey buddy!" he heard a boy said. Thunder takes a look at where the voice came from. It seems to be coming from a door to the gym. In the doorway, there appears to be a boy who is holding a bat in hand. "Use this!" The boy tosses the bat towards Thunder, which hits him in the face before landing in his hands. Thunder takes a look at the bat, before looking at the boy.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Thunder asks. "It's too dangerous to go out there! I might be shredded by that thing!"

"Then toss it to one of the girls!" the boy said.

"Okay," Thunder replied. "If you insist." Thunder then tosses the bat to one of the girls.

Meanwhile, Rarity is carrying Fluttershy up to Rainbow, attempting to save her from the tentacle. "Hang on there, Rainbow!" Rarity yells from below. "We're coming to save you."

"Yeah," Rainbow replied. "After I attempted to save you!" She then gets hit in the head by a bat, which bounced off of her head and into her hands. "Ow...who did that?" She look to where the bat came from, and saw that Thunder was waving to her, cheering her on. Getting an idea in her head, she turns back to the girls. "Alright girls. I have a plan to save myself. Fluttershy, hold me."

"Why?" Fluttershy asks.

"For safety reasons," Rainbow explained.

Fluttershy nervously clutched on to Rainbow as she prepares to execute the plain. With a bat in hand, she makes her move. "Alright. Here goes nothing!" She raised the bat high into the air, before slamming it down on the tentacle. When she does it, the tentacle releases her in pain, dropping Rainbow down as well as taking Fluttershy with her. They fell to the ground in a small thud.

"Ahh!" Tentagirl screams in pain. "This is all starting to get too much! It's too much for me to handle! You girls are so annoying to deal with! How could you possibly do this to me?"

Rainbow got back to her feet. "You know what?" she said. "I'm done with you trying to attack this school. Time for you to say goodbye to this world!"

Tentagirl nervously stepped back. "I...I only attacked this school to steal some crystals and those girls."

"Big mistake," Rainbow said. "You plan looks like it was going to fail from the very beginning. And for attacking this school, here's your punishment." Picking up the bat and tossing it up in the air, she holds the bat above her shoulder in a swing ready stance. "Here's what I like to call, the Home Run." Bat in hand, Rainbow charges towards Tentagirl. Applejack only watches her new friend charge foolishly towards the monster.

"A Home Run?" Tentagirl said. "Don't make me laugh." As she is saying that, Rainbow's bat charges, glowing from the power it obtained. "How can a mundane object ever deal serious damage to a monster like-" Just as Tentagirl was about to finish, Rainbow got within striking distance of her target and swings her bat. The bat releases all the energy it had built up, sending Tentagirl flying and screaming. "Meeee..." She disappears off into the distance as the girls reverted back into their normal form.

* * *

The fight is over. They can't believe it. These five girls together have managed to defeat a monster. Well, send it off away to somewhere, but the school is saved nonetheless. After Tentagirl disappeared beyond view, Rainbow proceeded to head back to school.

"Yeah! Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow's father yelled before slamming into his daughter. Holding her tightly within his arms, Rainbow's dad hugs her in celebration of her victory. "Oh, my daughter. I can't believe that you have save this school from that monster. I'm so proud of you!"

"Ha ha ha!" Rainbow laughs. "Thanks, dad. You seem to be so proud of me after this. You did convince me that I was the best at everything, after all."

"Aww," Fluttershy said. "How sweet. A teacher and his child student, together."

Feeling something in her pocket, Rarity reached out into her pocket and pulled out two things. One of which was a blue crystal, which was no longer hexagonal but was now a rhombus shape, almost like a diamond. The second is a device which looks like the one that Rainbow owned. She holds them in front of her eyes. Admiring the beauty of her crystal but also bewildered about how the device appeared in her hand at all. It was as if, she was chosen.

* * *

Well, chosen along with four others. The girls have found themselves back in Celestia's office, with the five crystals along with the five devices placed down on the desk. The crystals are the red lighting bolt, the blue diamond, the yellow apple, the green butterfly, and the pink balloon. Below them are their respective devices with shaped holes in which they could be placed in.

"Well," Celestia observed. "Looks like we have a few chosen heroes walking around campus. And it happened to be you girls."

Rainbow looked back at Celestia. "So, what's your history with these crystals?" she asks.

"I got them from an expedition at a temple. I don't recall when exactly I discovered these things, but I remembered finding these at a temple around here somewhere." The girls watched as they hear their principal's history with these crystal. Then Celestia purposed an idea. "Hey, since you girls used these crystals to defeat whatever is attacking us, how about I entrust you five with these? You are becoming rangers after all so, welcome to the club."

The idea of them becoming rangers just sticks with Rainbow. An idea pops up in her head. "This. Is. Amazing!"

"What?" Applejack asks. "What was amazing? We are captured by a monster, you know?"

Rainbow spoke excitedly to her friends. "Don't you see? We get to be part of the team what defends the world from monsters every week. I've heard stories about their success across the years. And since we are about to become the next ranger team, how about we call ourselves The Rainbooms!" Rainbow pumped both of her arms up into the air in excitement, before looking to her friends who gave her a confused look. "What? Was there something wrong with that?"

"Acting a little egotistical, aren't you?" Rarity said.

"Did you dream yourself going so fast that you've created a rainboom behind you?" Pinkie asks. "Please tell me where'd you get the inspiration."

"Cut her some slack, girls," Fluttershy said. "She's the leader of this team after all. Let her decide what the team name should be."

Outside the office area, Thunder was laying his back against the wall listening to everything that the girls are saying. "Well, it looks like we have a new team popping up," he remarks. Wonder what I could do the help."

And they all went about the rest of the day as normal, never forgetting that faithful encounter. They all wonder when their next mission will happen. Hopefully it will not occur within the next week. Hopefully.

* * *

Somewhere beyond the borders of Canterlot City, in a forested area, Tentagirl was laying there, defeated. She lifts herself up after having a hard landing.

"Curse you girls," she mutters. "You took what I really wanted: those crystals! They are said to be the most powerful thing that are not locked. And now they've been denied to me by those girls!" She slams her fist into a root, before pulling out a piece of paper with hastily drawn text. "Well, time to go for the net best thing."

On her paper is a list of two things. One of which is the power crystals, which was crossed out. The next thing on her list are the power rings. And Tentagirl is now aiming to get those as well.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So, the Equinger have finished with their first mission, and they succeeded. Time to celebrate, right? Well, no so fast. As it turns out, the first monster of this squad, Tentagirl, is not quite dead yet. She will be returning, but not to these girls. She's going to take her grudge to another ranger team not very far from where the Equingers are operating.

Oh, she's looking to get the rings? Oh, you know what that means...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	3. Friends that Work Together

**Episode 3**

 **"Friends That Work Together"**

* * *

The Equingers have only been together for only a few days. Yet already, some conflicts have emerged due to someone's decision. Rainbow, the team's leader, starts to feel sad about the heated argument that erupted due to Rarity's decision to give each of them a new piece of clothing.

It's going to take a fight that Rainbow can't do alone to convince her new friends that yes, they are a team and they must work together.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's been about a week since Canterlot High School's first monster incident. It is currently unknown why it happened, but it did. Luckily, five girls have transformed into something known as "Ranger". With their newfound powers, they drove off the monster and saved the day.

However, as a group that had just been formed, things are looking a little salty between members.

It's another morning at Canterlot and students are entering the building. On the sidewalk, Rainbow Dash and her father are seen racing each other towards the school. The father stops in his tracks to take a breath, while Rainbow continues on. She reaches the campus first, then explains that she won the race. Then, she and her father had a good laugh about the face. At least they made it to school on time.

Rainbow soon closed her locker after putting her stuff in there. She wipes the sweat off of her face. "Phew!" she said. "Racing my father to school has really made me tired. Wonder what experiences await me today." She steps away from her locker and walked towards her first class of the day, only to encounter Rarity along the way. "Wha!" she flinched backwards and landed on her bottom.

"Hello, darling!" Rarity said, leaning down on her. She looks a bit different today, sporting a blue dress this time. On her hands is a red vest similar to the one Rainbow is wearing. "Did you order a new jacket?"

Rainbow got back to on her feet, scratching the back of her head. "Uh...no Rarity," she decides after looking at her new vest. "I don't think I need that. Thanks a lot though." She then takes a closer look at her new friend's new look. "Since when did you got a blue dress?"

"Oh, please!" Rarity scoffs. "We're rangers now! And you know that rangers wear the color of their suit every day. You're our team's red ranger, right? So have this red jacket." She shoves the jacket right towards Rainbow. "Please?"

Rainbow takes the red vest and inspects it from various angles. "My favorite color is cyan, Rarity," Rainbow said. "I have it all over my bedroom walls."

This made Rarity glee even more, considering that Rainbow, contrary to her name, is mostly cyan. The rainbow part only applies to her hair. But that doesn't matter, because red and cyan share a very special relationship. "Oh, that makes things much better because at least you have a complementary jacket!" she said.

Rainbow might be an athlete, but she knows a lot about color theory. Red and cyan are complementary colors after all, and being mostly cyan, this jacket might make her stand out even more. Even if she doesn't ask for the jacket. She wraps the jacket around her neck and begins to walk away. "Thanks..." she reluctantly said.

"Oh yeah!" Rarity beings up. "I also made color coded outfits for all your friends!"

This made Rainbow stop in her tracks. "You did what again?" she yells.

* * *

Later on in cooking class, the new friends are...commenting on Pinkie's strange new look. She was given pink clothes by Rarity because it's tradition to wear your ranger color in one of the main clothing. However, in Pinkie's case, the new look just made her mostly pink. She as pink hair and light pink skin. These new pink clothes just made her almost monochromatic.

"You're looking pink, Pinkie." Applejack comments. "Too pink, in fact."

Thunder takes a good look at Pinkie, and he is having a hard time distinguishing her parts. "So, who's going to look at you from a distance and not assume that you're not wearing clothes?" he asks. "I mean, look at how pink you are! What? Did Rarity meet you yesterday and was literal minded?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No," she answers, "We've been friends for years before you three show up."

Thunder was confused. Is she talking about him and Apple...no that's just silly, he thought. She's probably thinking of me, Rainbow, and Fluttershy.

Then the teacher entered the room. "Phew!" she said, wiping the sweat off of her head. "That meeting lasted longer than I thought. Thank goodness that I've made it here before the bell rings. Now, I've just got to-" And then she takes a look at Pinkie, who is, of course, nearly entirely pink. "Pinkie, why are you so...pink?"

Applejack bangs her head on the table as everyone in the room awkwardly stares at Pinkie's new look.

* * *

Later on again during lunch, the girls are sitting at their usual table having their meals. However, recent events has caused quite a stir in this group of friends. Maily, it's about the new clothing at some of them received.

"Rarity, how do you explain some of the new looks of our friends?" Applejack asks. "Rainbow has a reed jacket instead of her usual blue one, Pinkie is now entirely pink, and you, Rarity, seem to have a new blue sweater. What's going on?"

"Well, duh!" Rarity responded. "It's tradition! We're rangers, remember? And as rangers, it is typical for us to wear the same color as your ranger color! Sure, there might be exceptions, but still!"

"And it's your idea?" Applejack asks.

"Precisely," Rarity replied.

"Excuse me?" Pinkie steps in. "What are you two talking about?"

Rarity and Applejack looked at Pinkie. "None of your business!" they both yelled.

Fluttershy has been standing in the sidelines, not willing to get involved in this argument. But this is starting to be a bit too much for her to ignore. She has to take action now, but she couldn't get the confidence. So she nudged Rainbow. "Um...Rainbow" she asks."

Rainbow swallowed her food. "What now, Fluttershy?" she asks.

"Our new friends seem to be in a heated argument right now," Fluttershy points out.

Rainbow looks at Rarity and Applejack, and noticed that they're throwing words to each other. She doesn't feel involved enough that stepping in would be a viable option, so she decides not to. "Ugg. You do it," Rainbow commanded. "I know that you can talk others down. I've seen you done it several times with some of the meaner ones a few years back."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, you go,' she said. "You're the leader of this group that you formed. You try to talk them out."

"No, you go for it," Rainbow said.

"No, you."

"No. You."

Suddenly, there was another argument sparking in the group.

Pinkie is starting to have enough of the girls' constant arguing. After enough words are thrown, she snaps. "Urgg! Would you please stop for once?" she yells. "We're supposed to be a part of the group, not argue with each other over the smallest of things!"

This caught everyone's attention. They turned their gaze straight towards the girls, and gave a rather shocked look.

"Oh, now look at what you've done, Applejack," Rarity said. "You've managed to turn everyone's attention to us in the worst way possible!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Applejack tries to defend herself. "It was Pinkie who did it!"

"What?" Pinkie questioned. "I only did it because you two are arguing about...clothes of all things."

Applejack had enough of all of this. She stands up from her seat and slams the table with her hands in frustration. "Alright, that's it!" she said. "I'm not hanging around with you guys anymore. I'm moving out!" She picks up her tray and walks to another table.

"Ugg, you guys are disgusting," Rarity said. And then she left.

Rainbow and Fluttershy turned to Pinkie, who is looking like a grouch. "You two are no fun to hang out with," she said. "I'm leaving this table!" She stands up and walks away form the table.

"No! Wait!" Rainbow cried, reaching out for her new friends as they walked away. "We're a team, remember?" But it was too late. Soon, it was just her and her best friend Fluttershy sitting at a table. Rainbow lets out a sigh. "Our new friends are really tough nuts to crack."

Fluttershy wipes her mouth with a napkin. "It seems like these three girls that we've made friends with does not have as great as a relationship as we like to believe," she said. "It's like they're friends, but they pretend to be friends. Unlike us who's friendship seems to be genuine."

Rainbow felt ashamed that she was unable to keep her new team of friends together. They're supposed to be allies, allies who work together to achieve a common goal: defending this school, this world. Why can't she do such a simple task such as keeping friends? It's not that complicated, but it is difficult. When will they learn that they're a part of the team instead of being separate? Something about this doesn't make any sense.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spent the rest of her day not talking to anyone else, due to her new friends' constant argument over very minor things. Sure, some of them might have a new look, but who argues about that?

When the school day ended, Rainbow walks home with her friend Fluttershy, the only who stayed with her.

"How am I supposed to keep my team together even when some of the members had an argument?" Rainbow asks to herself.

Fluttershy tries to come up with any ideas, but comes up with nothing. "I don't know," she said.

Rainbow reaches for her pockets and pulls out her Equine Morpher. She presses a button to open it up, revealing a red lightning bolt crystal inside. She recalls saving her school from a monster that attacked the campus earlier this year. She lets out a sigh. "Why does it have to be this way?"

* * *

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked on the suburbs of Canterlot City. They decided to not join their friends at the local youth center. Normally, teens from this area would hand out at that place after school. But Rainbow is not in the mood to show her face to her friends who she failed to hold together. They all came together simply from these crystals. How could they possibly fall apart?

The two close friends continued to walk down the streets back home, when suddenly a arm reaches out and yanks Rainbow off the ground. Rainbow screams as she is lifted, causing Fluttershy to stop and look up towards Rainbow.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped.

Rainbow struggle to free herself from the monster's grasp. The monster is an large goblin with dirty hair and tattered clothes. It roars at Rainbow's face, blowing her hair out.

"Hey monster," Fluttershy said. "Let go of my friend. What she ever do you?"

The monster simply ignored Fluttershy's words and continued to roar at Rainbow.

As Rainbow continued to struggle, the monster's grasp on her grew tighter and tighter. "Fluttershy..." Rainbow mouths out. "Run. Seek...help...please..."

The monster threw Rainbow down the streets, landing on top of a nearby car. The monster then leap up to Rainbow's location. Fluttershy gasped as she saw her friend getting battered reputedly. Hearing Rainbow's cry for help, Fluttershy ran away from the monster as a red glow appears near it. It shields its eyes as the red light came, before getting smacked by a bat.

* * *

"Seriously, sis?" Mack, Applejack's brother said as he puts his drink down.

"Urg..." Applejack groans. "I just don't understand Rarity sometimes."

The Canterlot Youth Center is a popular place for teens to hang out typically after school hours or during the weekends. This place has both a juice and snack bar and a gym. Both sections can be accessed via a door that links the two and via the two sets of front doors.

"Aren't you two friends for years?" he asks. "With that amount of experience with each other, surely you would have some idea of each other, right?"

Rarity sat down at the table near to the one the Apple siblings are in. "Oh, Applejack," she said. "When will you finally accept our new outfits that are color coded to match our ranger color?"

"Isn't yellow the color that you're wearing in ranger mode?" Mack asks Applejack.

Applejack stops her sipping and puts her drink down. "Yeah, but I think my hair color would work just fine."

Then Pinkie comes along with some food in her hands. "Say, has anyone seen Rainbow or Fluttershy?" she asks everyone. "Last time we saw them was back at school. Wonder where they went."

"Oh don't worry about them," Applejack reassures. "They're probable minding their own business."

At that moment, Fluttershy can be seen running past the windows and into the entrance. Then, she bursts in to the youth center holding one of the doors open.

"Rainbow Dash is in trouble!" she yells, and everyone turns their attention towards her. She gasps for air as she looks inside.

"Fluttershy, darling," Rarity said, "what are you doing in here?"

"No time to explain!" Fluttershy gasps. "Just grab your morphers and follow me!" She gets out of the door and sprints off in the opposite direction in which she came.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie all looked at each other. They were wondering what could be going on with Rainbow...

* * *

The remaining four girls all rush up to Rainbow's current location. They all stopped and gasped at the sight of what Rainbow is currently doing. She is fighting with a monster. She is in her ranger form fighting the monster with her bat, but she appears that she is having trouble defeating the thing. Her back is being grabbed by the monster, and Rainbow struggles to pull the bat away from its grip.

"Rainbow," Rarity gasps. "What are you doing with that...thing?"

"Oooh!" Pinkie said, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the fight. "That looks like fun!"

Applejack elbows her Pinkie after she makes the statement. "Does that even remotely look like fun?" she asks.

Rainbow looks off to the side as she wrestles with the monster fighting over the bat. "Hey guys" she explains. "Glad that you came here. Mind if you could help me?" The monster then yanks the bat out of her hands and uses it to smack her in the face, knocking her to the ground. The girls all gasp at the sight of this.

Applejack was stunned by this. "What in the name off..." she began, but was cut off by Fluttershy.

"Please girls," she begged. "Rainbow is in trouble! She can't fight this bully on her own. You all need to help her out. But you must all remember that you all are a part of a team. Rainbow's team. She brought all of you together because some monster showed up at our school. And you three, after only a few days, let something as silly as clothing shatter your relationship. You must learn to accept the other's mannerisms, even if you don't fully agree with them. Do you understand?"

The three girls were shocked by this. They all look at each other. All these years, they've have been friends, but they don't always act like they are. Rainbow and Fluttershy's relationship, although having very different traits and personalities, still kept their friendship strong by accepting each other the way that they are. That's what these two have that they don't. It's all starting to make sense now.

"Running out of time here, everyone!" Rainbow announced as she was knocked around continuously by the monster until she was thrown into someone's lawn, bursting through the fence.

Fluttershy looked back at the monster. She saw that it was approaching Rainbow, with the bat held high up ready to swing. Being a best friend of Rainbow, she cannot allow this to happen. Her anger simply could not be contained any further.

"I...I won't..." Fluttershy breathes heavily. She then whips out her morpher, opens it up, pulls out her butterfly shaped crystal, inserts it, then closes the morpher. While she is going that, she continues to growl at the monster. "I won't let you hurt Rainbow!" She presses a button located at the bottom of the display, then thrusts it forward, transforming her into the Green Equine Ranger. She then sprints up to the monster, tackling it and sending it away from Rainbow, who is still laying there unable to continue fighting. The monster then drops the bat right next to Rainbow.

As the fight continues on, the three girls looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Applejack assures the others. "I'm pretty sure that they can handle this on their-"

Rarity cover's Applejack's mouth feeling pumped up. "Not so fast!" she yells angrily. "If they are in trouble, we should help them out!" She pulls out her morpher, opens it up, then inserts a blue diamond-shaped gem inside it. Then she closes it and presses a button. "Hang out time will have to wait..." she says before a blue light encompasses her and Pinkie, transforming them into their ranger forms. "...for justice!"

Pinkie is in a fighting position, ready to smack-err-tickle some monster. Before she could begin, she looks at Applejack, who is still in her civilian form.

"Applejack..." Pinkie said.

"Aww shucks..." Applejack groans. "Fine." She lifts her morpher with a yellow gem inside of it, then presses a button, engulfing her in a yellow light.

Fluttershy continued to ride of the monster while holding on to its neck. The monster flails around the street trying to get her off. Fluttershy loses her anger in the process and turns into a screaming girl who is trying to hold on tight. It seems like this could go one forever, or for as long as her powers remain active.

Suddenly, a lasso is flung over the monster and wraps around its legs. The lasso loop then pulls back, stopping the legs and causing it to fall over. Fluttershy is also being flung forward in the process.

The lasso is revealed to be held by Applejack. She holds the rope tightly as she pulls back.

"Now's your chance!" Applejack tells the other two.

Rarity gets ready to get her hands dirty, but before she could move, Pinkie bounced up to the monster's back as it stands up. Then she begins to tickle it.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Pinkie said as she tickle the monster. "I hope that I get a laugh out of-whoa!"

The monster then jumps up and runs around with its hands on its back, trying to fling Pinkie out.

"Urg! Pinkie!" Applejack yells, her rope now loose.

"My turn," Rarity says as she moves forward.

The monster continues to run around trying to grab Pinkie as she holds on. It holds its eyes shut as it moves around. Its getting close to knocking her away. It can feel it. Suddenly, Rarity comes along and knocks at one of the legs, causing it to trip and fall. Pinkie is then flung over when the monster fall over, having a little laugh as she soars through the air.

It's at this moment that Rainbow woke up from being knocked out. She groans and rubs her head as she gets up, feeling her body aching from the pain. Then she notices her bat that landed right next to her. Looking back to the commotion, she sees the three friends continuing to fight against the monster. It seems like they realize that they're a team. But they appear to be having a little trouble in defeating the monster. Looking at the bat, she gets an idea. She picks up her bat and slowly stands up.

"When will this thing ever fall down?" Applejack asks.

"I think you're mistaking things," Rarity pointed out. "I think you meant when will we defeat this monster? I just wonder how durable this thing is-"

Suddenly, Rainbow leaps up into the air, holding her bat high up. The girls stared in awe as she fall down Her bat glows red as she falls, becoming powered up. Upon landing on the monster, Rainbow swing swings her bat down, striking the monster in the head, before jumping off and performing flips just before landing. The monster then falls down on its back.

The other girls were shocked by this. They stand near the body of the monster as they stared into their exhausted friend. They then transform back into civilian mode.

* * *

Fluttershy rushes into the body of the monster as Rainbow is being held up by her friends. She presses against the chest of the monster, monitoring its heart rate and breathing. She then stops monitoring and report her findings.

"Yep, it's knocked out," she reported. "Now we don't have to worry about that anymore. Somebody should clean up this mess."

"Oh, good!" Rarity sighs. "I was getting worried about getting my clothes dirty from all that fighting."

Rainbow looks at Rarity. "Your suit is being worn over your normal clothes," she tells them. "They're the ones who receive the dirt from the fighting, not your normal clothes."

"Oooh!" Pinkie said. "That's why it felt a little toasty in those suits!"

Applejack glared at Pinkie. "Seriously Pinkie?" she questions. "What is your ranger suit made off?"

"I've got a question, Rarity," Rainbow said.

Rarity looked back at Rainbow. "What is it?" she asks.

"Why'd you made us these new colored clothes?" Rainbow asks.

This prompted Rarity to give a response. "Oh, that. Right," she begins to explain. "Well, like I said, it's because it's tradition. There's a lot of ranger teams like us who wear the same colored clothes as their ranger color. But there was another reason that I did them. I noticed that everyone on this team is looking at their clothes and starting to develop strange thoughts. I assume that its because you felt that there was a bit of a dissonance between your ranger color and what you're actually wearing everyday. So, with standard ranger tradition in mind, I created these new clothes for you to wear!"

"Aww, that's so nice of you," Rainbow replies. "I was wondering why I'm dressed in red while in ranger form, even though I was wearing blue. I thought that blue would suit me better, but no need to change your ranger color. Just get a new piece of clothing with colors that match your ranger color and you're all set." She then looks at Pinkie, who is totally all pink. "Oh, and Pinkie, enough with the pink clothing. You're fine just the way you are. Now get back to your normal clothing."

"Oh, was I a bit too pink for you?" Pinkie asks. "Okie dokie! I'm changing back to my regular old clothing tomorrow!" And then she runs off.

"And Applejack," Rainbow said as she turns towards Applejack. "Please respect your teammates and their work. It's heart breaking to see you just tear your friends works apart just because you don't agree with what they've done."

Applejack lets out a sigh. "Okay, alright," she said. "Say, what is this team's name again? I kind of forgot."

This gives Rainbow a concerned look. "You've forgotten already?" she asks. "After a few days? Come on, Applejack. We're The Rainbooms! I created this team remember?"

"Oh, that?" Applejack questions. "I thought that it was a joke."

"No, it's not a joke. It's serious! It's for real! We are seriously called The Rainbooms!"

"It was not a joke after all?"

"I'm serious!"

As Rainbow and Applejack continued to argue, a collective groan forms between Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Don't tell me that Applejack is-" Rarity began.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered. "Yes they are."

And so a rivalry between the members was born.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Due to lacking interest and ideas, this project and it's sister project won't be receiving as many updates as my main project. If you do see a spike in episodes being released, then you can tell that I'm having a bit of a inspiration surge.

I'll be seeing you again pretty soon.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	4. Younger Siblings of Rangers

**Episode 4**

 **"Younger Siblings of Rangers"**

* * *

Incoming younger siblings! Yes, I'm introducing the younger siblings of the rangers of this team. Four of them, plus one more from a non-member. Heads, up, crusaders! Here they come!

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rainbow is running through a local park, this time in an different attire. She now sports a tight sprinter's suit instead of her usual jacket over shirt outfit. She stops in the middle of the path just to take in a fresh breath of air.

"Ahh, there's nothing more refreshing than a jog through the park," Rainbow said, taking in the air. She then performs a few stretches to work those muscles out. "I'm so glad that I have a coach as a father and have a nearby park that's within walking distance of my house. Oh dad, you told me everything I needed to stay healthy, fit, and strong." She then finishes her stretching and continues to jog down the path.

Peace time didn't last very long. Rainbow only jogged for a few minutes before a bull came up in front of her. She notices this, then skids to a halt in front of the bull.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped. "A bull! How did a bull end up here of all places?"

The bull was large and angry. It snorts as it rubs its front hoof on the ground. The surrounding people have taken notice that there's a bull in the park, and has backed off away form danger. Not Rainbow, though. As the bull is facing her, Rainbow must face off against the bull herself.

"Okay..." Rainbow said. "That's just weird..."

The bull then makes its move. It charges right towards Rainbow. Rainbow reacts to this by holding her hands in front of her and grabbing onto the head. Her shoes grind on the ground as she is dragged along by the bull. However, the bull seems to be slowing down as it pushes Rainbow. It was quite surprised by this. The people who are watching are surprised by the fact that a teenage girl is able to hold out against a bull on her own.

After the bull came to a stop, Rainbow then tosses the bull to the side, grunting and yelling as she makes the move. The crowd gasps as the bull lands on its side. Rainbow then wipes her hands after wrestling with the bull and won.

"Well, that's that," Rainbow said as she wipes her hands clean after touching an animal. "Now, can somebody please explain to us how a bull got to this park?"

"Excuse me, Miss?" a worker said as he ran up to Rainbow. Rainbow turned to look at the worker, who seems to be a part of a bull-riding stadium. "Did you catch the bull that escaped from the premise?"

Rainbow turned to look at the bull she defeated. "Well, yeah," she answered. "It's all yours to bring back."

The worker than bowed down in respect. "Thank you, Miss." Then he turned around to summon his coworkers. "Alright everyone. Time to bring this bull back."

That was...weird, Rainbow thought to herself as she moved away from the workers and the bull. She then ran off, continuing he jog as the other people continued their business.

Unbeknownst to her, there is a young girl who is watching from the bushes. The young girl boasts orange skin, purple hair, purple eyes, and a scooter. She also wears several pieces of safety gear, wearing a helmet, kneepads, and elbow pads. She stares in awe at the sight of what Rainbow did.

"Whoa," the girl said. "That sure is awesome, even for a single person!" She then ponders for a bit about what would she do next. "Hmm...should I tell my friends about this or try to get up to her..." Deciding that she is going up to the one who had a fight with a bull, she checks her helmet and rides off in her scooter.

* * *

Rainbow runs down a section of the park that is lined with trees and bushes on both sides. She is whistling to her favorite turn as she runs, when she begins to hear the sound of wheels rolling. It seems to be coming from...behind her.

"Huh?" Rainbow notices. "Who's following me?" She then stops to look behind her back.

She is surprised to see a young girl on a scooter that is following her. Even more surprising, this young girl is able to keep up with her. Unfortunately, as soon as Rainbow's eyes and the little girl's eyes meet, the girl on the scooter yelps and runs behind a nearby trash bin, carrying her scooter with her. Rainbow was confused by this at first, but she was curious at who this girl might be.

She then approached the trash bin where she saw the little girl run off to hide behind. "Who are you?" she asks as she takes a peek behind the trash bin.

Sure enough, the little girl was still there. But upon meeting eyes, the little girl yelped and hurried onto her scooter, speeding off into the distance leaving Rainbow behind. Rainbow is left scratching her head wondering who this girl might be. Then she decides to shrug it off and move on. She turns back to her original direction and continues to run.

Little did she know was that the little girl that she just met happens to be good friends with the younger siblings of some of her friends.

* * *

Scootaloo is a 12-year old who attends Canterlot Junior High. Her real name is Scooter Peters, but nearly everyone refers to her by her nickname. As both of her names imply, she is very good on the scooter, being surprisingly knowledgeable on construction and maintenance of board vehicles for someone as young as her.

She has two major friends: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Both of which are the younger siblings of Applejack and Rarity, respectively. They've known each other for a long time, attending the same schools for years.

The day after she saw Rainbow fight off against a bull, Scootaloo ran up to the place where she and her friends usually hang out, typically in the minutes before school starts. They all share the same first period class, so they spent the time before the day begins hanging out. She shoves the door open as Apple Bloom and Sweetie are talking to each other.

"Girls!" Scootaloo gasped as she held the door open. "Look who I caught fighting against a bull yesterday!"

The two girls were confused by this. "Uhh...excuse me?" Apple Bloom replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you see the news?" Scootaloo asks as she takes her seat. "Rainbow Dash has won against an escaped bull! It was amazing!"

The name Rainbow Dash rings a bell in the two girl's ears. "What? Her?" Sweetie asks. "You mean the girl that my sister, Rarity had just made friends with?"

"Don't forget my sister!" Apple Bloom brings up. "Say, speaking of her did you manage to talk with her for once?"

The question slammed into Scootaloo's head like brick. She is stunned by this. "Uh..." she tries to find the words. Then she makes a sigh of disappointment. "No. I tried to talk to her, but I just couldn't find the courage to do it. Still, I did keep up with her on my scooter. I mean, seriously! Did you see how fast she is? She is faster than most other people, even those who are older than her!"

The others are still confused. "What?" Apple Bloom mouthed out. "I don't quite understand."

This causes Scootaloo to lean back and groan. "Oh, come on!" she moans. "Haven't you've seen? She's a leader of a group, where your older sisters happen to be members! Seriously, she's a natural, and that makes her awesome!"

The two friends are left blinking and scratching their heads. They still don't quite understand this.

"Do any of you two ever look up to your sisters?" Scootaloo asks.

This sends the two girls pondering.

* * *

Later in the day, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow are walking down a path in the park, wondering why they were sent here.

"This is the same park where a bull had escaped too," Rainbow comments. "I wonder why we got a message telling us to go here."

"Wait a second," Applejack said. "You...you fought against a bull?"

"I knocked it down just in time for the rodeo hosts to arrive to take the bull back to where it belongs," Rainbow explains what happened.

"There's a rodeo that was happening yesterday?" Applejack gasped. "Why didn't I get invited?"

"Darling, enough," Rarity begged. "You're starting to annoy our new friend with your additional questions."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, not willing to answer.

As Rarity continued to walk down the park path, she turns her gaze and noticed that three young girls are sitting at a park table, talking about something. One was Applejack's little sister, the second is a young girl with no known sisters, and the third was... "Sweetie Belle?" Rarity gasped. "What is she doing out here?" She then sprinted forward towards the three young girls, leaving Applejack and Rainbow behind. Rainbow then ran after Rarity after she got left behind, while Applejack just took a casual walk towards the three young girls.

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are all taking to each other when...

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity roared, startling the three young girls, especially Sweetie. Rarity ran up to them, stopped, then went up to Sweetie's face. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Scootaloo was about to answer, but then she saw Rainbow running up to them. She still has no idea what to say to Rainbow, so she hid under the table as she came.

Rainbow ran up to the table and noticed that there were only two young girls there sitting at the table. Rainbow was confused. She saw three young girls sitting at the table, so where did the third go? There was no nearby trees or bushes. The table was out there in the middle of the grass fields, with a path nearby. The only logical place to hide was under the table, and sure enough, she saw the third young girl hiding under there. So she crouched down to her.

"Hey, little one," Rainbow said. "Say, who are you?"

Scootaloo peeked through the opening between her fingers. She saw Rainbow there staring right into her eyes. "Ahh!" she yelped as she jumped from under the table to run away. She was about to hide behind something, when one of her friends stopped her in her tracks.

"Umm, isn't that the girl that you are referring to earlier?" Apple Bloom asks Scootaloo as she freezes in her place.

Scootaloo planted both of her feet onto the ground and sighed. "Fine," she said. And then she turned around and walked up to Rainbow and walked up to her. "Hi there," she greeted the prismatic haired girl.

Huh, Rainbow thought. I didn't know that I had fans who are this passionate this early into my hero career.

Suddenly, Scootaloo is right up to Rainbow. "Hey, I heard that you are quite the sporty person," she said. "Will you teach me all of your tricks?"

"Well...uhh..." Rainbow replied. "Sure. Why not. I'm a coach in training taught by my coach father. This will makes great practice for-"

"YES!" Scootaloo shrieked. And then she ran all around Rainbow, happily cheering about Rainbow's response, while Rainbow looked at this young girl who is running around her. She can here multiple "Thank you" being thrown at her.

"What in tarnation is mah sister doing here?" Applejack said as she stepped in.

Sweetie Belle groans. "Scootaloo sent us all to here just so she could finally meet Rainbow Dash. For once without waving to run away from her."

Applejack was confused. "What?" she asks as she tilts her head to the side.

"Hey, why didn't we get invited to this?" they heard a boy said. Applejack and Rarity turned to the source of the voice, and saw that it was Thunder and another boy who seems to be younger than him. They both stop in front of the two girls.

Sweetie looked down at the boy as she stopped to catch his breath. "Oh hey, Rumble," she greeted.

"Who's Rumble?" Applejack asks, looking at Sweetie.

"Applejack..." Rarity growled, growing increasingly annoyed at her friend's constant questions.

"Rumble's my little brother," Thunder introduces his younger brother. "He attends the same school as these little girls, through they don't really see each other in junior high very often. Oh, and I brought in this." He pulls our a device that appears to scan for something.

Applejack was about to ask a question about Thunder's device, when Rarity stepped in. "Excuse me, but what is that?" she asks, pointing to the strange device.

Rumble got up, finishing in catching his breath. "Helped my brother in making that," Rumble said, pointing to the device with his thumb. "You see, this nifty device is a detector that scans the area for anomalies as well as communicating with a satellite that's been hovering over our heads for quite some time. We thought that these attacks could be coming over the next new months, so we thought that making this is a good idea."

"We came here to show you this device," Thunder continued. "This thing hasn't been tested before, so let's see if this thing works. Come here, girls. See how this works."

The Apple sisters and the Belle sisters walked up to Thunder to take a look at his device. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Scootaloo are out in the grass playing a game of catch. Scootaloo seems to be having a bit of trouble.

Thunder then notices that his invention has detected a strange presence nearby. "Strange..." he said as worried expressions grew on the girls. "It appears that there is something...nearby. What's the range of this, again?"

Suddenly, a roar echoes through the park, startling everyone. Rainbow and Scootaloo stop their little game as they turned to the source of the roar.

"What is...that?" Rainbow asks.

From the forest, a brown humanoid ape leaps high into the sky, casting a shadow down on the park below. It then lands on the park, making everyone jump. It looks like the infamous sasquatch...or is it really that?

"What's this?" Rainbow asks. "Another one of those cryptids?"

Thunder stares down at his monster tracker. It is beeping very rapidly, detecting a monster nearby. "I don't think that its someone in a suit pranking everyone," he said. "That's an actual monster that's in the park!"

The sasquatch runs around the park picking up benches and throwing them at whatever poor civilians happen to be in its sights.

Rainbow growled at the sasquatch as it tears through the park, ripping up benches and knocking down trees. "Alright, my friends," she said. "Let's do this. Thunder, escort the kids to a safer spot. Meanwhile, we'll deal with that...sasquatch. Or is it a prank? No, definitely a monster."

Thunder guides the kids to a wall lined by trees. "Alright, little ones," he ordered as they came in. "Time to hop down here and watch from a safe distance."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Rumble all follow Thunder's command without question. Scootaloo stops in front in him rather than hiding.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" she asks.

"Oh, don't worry," Thunder answers. "She'll be fine. Now get in here!" He shoves Scootaloo into the hiding place then hopped in himself. The five of them peeked their eyes at the battle that was about to start.

The sasquatch picks up another bench to throw at another straggler who didn't get the memo. Then someone catches its attention.

"Hey, bully!" Rainbow yells, catching the sasquatch's attention. It turns around with the bench still in hand. "What do you think you're doing here? Is this a prank or something?"

The sasquatch then makes growling noises as it makes its decision. It then sees that these three girls are another target. So it throws the bench at them, sending it high into the air.

The girls then reached into their pockets and pulled out two things. Their Equine Morpher, and their respective gems. They opened it up, inserted the gem, then hurried up to close it and get into their ranger mode as the bench begins to descend onto them. Not knowing how much time it takes for them to morph, they rolled out of the way of the bench, just as it crashes and breaks apart into a pile of planks.

"Now's our chance!" Rainbow said.

The three girls then transforms into their respective ranger modes. They are now ready to fight once again.

Scootaloo's eyes are widen in awe as she saw what Rainbow had become. "Wow..." she said. "That's awesome!"

"Wait a moment..." Thunder ordered, hushing Scootaloo. "Here it comes..."

Scootaloo just could not hold on to her excitement any longer.

Rainbow starts off the fight by leaping on the sasquatch's back and slamming it with a bat. it startled the beast, while bouncing back and hitting Rainbow in the face, making her fall off. Applejack then comes in and tries to sweep kick the beast. She fails and accidentally damages her leg. The sasquatch, noticing something hitting its legs, looks down and notices that Applejack is there rubbing her ankle. It then leans down, and picks her up, making her dangle by her hurt feet.

"Hey, what are you planning to do with me?" Applejack asks.

The sasquatch then proceeds to throw Applejack towards Rarity, knocking them both out.

Rainbow pinches her nose at he two friends. "Urg!" she groans. "Is there anything that I can't do alone? Whatever, time to calm down this beast!"

Rainbow then leaps up and slams the beast with her bat once again, knocking the beast's head to the side. She then makes a run for it away from the sasquatch. The sasquatch then comes back to its senses, noticed that Rainbow has ran away, then proceeds to chase her down.

Scootaloo continues to cheer Rainbow on. "Come on, Rainbow!" she cheers. "You can do it!"

Applejack then comes to the hiding place carrying the knocked out Rarity on her shoulders.

"Stupid monsters always overpowering us," she grumbles. She then hopes down into the hiding place, dropping Rarity down to the ground. Sweetie Belle then checks on her sister to see if she's okay. She then looks at Thunder for a moment. "One of these days, we'll get our moment to shine instead of our leader. I think she's starting to get annoyed."

The sasquatch continues to chase Rainbow through the park. It then takes a detour and picks up an empty bench and throws it at Rainbow. Rainbow then looks back and notices that a bench is about to fall on her. Then she noticed that she's lined up with the sasquatch and the bench. With that in mind, Rainbow leaps up, turns around, and swings her bat at the bench as she shuts her eyes. The swing knocks the bench back at the sasquatch, where it smashes on its face. But it was not done yet.

It then picks up a trash bin, a much heavier object, at Rainbow. Rainbow looks back and responds by going out of the way of the trash bin as it smashes into the ground. The sasquatch then runs into the trash bin, tripping over and falling on its face. With an window to strike in her hands, Rainbow turns around and leaps up high into the sky, holding her bat very far back. As Scootaloo watches, her heart pounds in anticipation as Rainbow descends down on the beast. Rainbow is about to smash her bat into the sasquatch's back when...

"STOOOP!" a familiar voice screams.

This startled Rainbow who failed to swing her bat down. She bounces on the sasquatch's back, landing on her back looking up to the sky.

"Good, grief, Fluttershy," she accuses. "Why did you interrupt this fight?"

The tension died down as fast as Scootaloo's excitement. She cannot believe that something like this would happen.

Rainbow gets up as Fluttershy walks up to the sasquatch, "Okay, Fluttershy," she begins. "What now?"

"Shh!" Fluttershy ordered. Then she begins to rub her hand on the sasquatch's skin. "Now, now, big beast. Calm down. You don't have to rampage through the park and scaring everyone. Just focus on calming down and-"

The beast suddenly came back to its senses, which made Fluttershy jump. Then, it grabs Fluttershy and stands up, lifting her up high into the air.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy screams as she kicks her legs and tried to free herself. "Help me!"

"Oh no!" Scootaloo gasps. "Fluttershy's been captured! What is Rainbow going to do?"

Rainbow growls at the sasquatch for putting her best friend in danger. "Don't you dare hurt Fluttershy," she threatened the sasquatch. "You're going to face my wrath. Hang in there, Fluttershy, I'm coming!"

She leaps up and grabs the sasquatch's free arm, hanging on to it as it attempts to shake Rainbow off. The friends all gasp at Rainbow is about to do, especially Scootaloo. Meanwhile, Rarity gets back up and looks over the wall.

"Urg...what happened?" she mumbles.

The sasquatch gives up in trying to connive Rainbow to let go of its arm. So it tosses her into a tree. Rainbow orients herself so her feet are facing the tree and bounces off it right back towards the sasquatch. She swings her bat at the arm holding Fluttershy, causing it to drop her into the ground. She then lands on the beast's face, causing it to freak out and run around the park with its eyes covered up by some arms. Rainbow then pulls herself up top the top of the sasquatch's head with her bat in hand, holding on to the head as the sasquatch runs.

"I'm sorry about this," Rainbow said, "but I must stop the danger whenever it comes." She then smashes her bat into the sasquatch's head, causing it to fall over and slide on its face and chest. Rainbow then leaps off the beast as it slides to a halt.

Scootaloo is left cheering and hopping in excitement after she saw Rainbow defeat a monster in front of her own eyes, while the others had their mouth open after seeing what happened.

"She did it!" Scootaloo cheers. "She defeated a monster by herself!"

Thunder looked at the cheering Scootaloo and gave her a frown. "Only after two of her friends got knocked out," he reminded.

"Still," Scootaloo continued. "It's awesome!"

* * *

"I so sorry for what I did," Fluttershy admitted. "I thought that the sasquatch had a bad day. I thought that it needed to calm down; it was rampaging because it was anger management issues."

"Oh, it's okay," Applejack replied. "We'll eventually find a monster who's real problem is that it was feeling a lot of pain."

The teens and their younger siblings are hanging out at a nearby table while Rainbow remains standing looking at Scootaloo as she hops and runs around her. In the background, cleanup efforts were made to repair the damage the rampaging sasquatch has made.

"Oh...you're so awesome, Rainbow!" Scootaloo said as she continues to run around her idol. "I mean, you lead a team, you so good at sports, and you've defeated a monster on your own! When it had one of your friends in danger!' She then stops in front of Rainbow, looking at her, then taking in a deep breath. "So...I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, little one," Rainbow replied. "What's your question?"

Scootaloo then says the next several words rapidly. "Can I be your sidekick?"

Rainbow thinks about it for a moment, the laughs it off. "Are you kidding me?" she answers. "A sidekick?" Scootaloo nodded in response. Rainbow then leaned down in front of her. "Look, Scoots. What do you think this is? Speed Hedgehog 2? Don't be silly, I'm not going to have to as a sidekick. I've already got enough of those."

"What?" Scootaloo said as she beings to tear up. "You...you don't think very highly of me?"

"Don't worry about it, Scoots," Rainbow assures. "Maybe someday, with enough effort, you may eventually join us as rangers. It's going to take a while, so don't expect it to get your own morpher in the next year or two. Understand?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Rainbow said. "Take care, little buddy." She then patted Scootaloo on the head before standing up. She is about to exit the park when...

"Rainbooooows!"

A frown grew on Fluttershy and Thunder, while a worried look grew on Rainbow.

Applejack started at the two friends with confusion. "What?" she asks.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy gasped. "Not you-"

"Zephyr?" Rainbow asks as she nervously turns around.

Zephyr stands there looking down to the ground with both of his fists pumped up. "How could you let my big sister get into danger?"

"You have a younger brother?" Applejack asks Fluttershy.

"Well..." Rainbow tries to calm Zephyr down. "It's not my fault. She just thought that the beast was hurt and that's why it was rampaging...so..."

Zephyr suddenly looks up at Rainbow, growling angrily. He then, from out of nowhere, pulls out a large hammer and starts to chase Rainbow down. Rainbow, not liking both the presence of Zephyr and that hammer, beings to run away.

"Rainbows!" Zephyr yells. "I won't forgive you this time! You're going to get punished for getting big sister into danger! Hey! Come back here!"

Rainbow and Zephyr had a long chase where they ran around the table Rainbow's friends are sitting at, where they continued to chase/avoid each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Rumble looked at Fluttershy, who seemed uncertain at what to do at this point. "Got any ideas?" he asks.

Fluttershy said nothing.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Here they come! The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Or in this universe, the Young Crusaders. Or...whatever they're supposed to be called. I'm not exactly sure what these young girls' main goal is, though.

Out of the three (four?) members, only Scootaloo does not have a direct familiar connection with the person she looks up to: Rainbow Dash. While Sweetie, Apple Bloom, and maybe member Rumble might have siblings, the connection between Scootaloo and Rainbow parallels another pair where the young, warm hued person looks up to the older, cool hued, more awesome person, and they form some sort of familiar connection. Rainbow also said that this isn't Speed Hedgehog 2 where she and Scootaloo team up to take down a greater threat.

Speaking of that, does the game Speed Hedgehog 2 ring a bell to you?

More episodes will be coming soon, mostly based on the early episodes of Friendship is Magic. See you when its done!

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	5. Apple Family Harvest Season

**Episode 5**

 **"Apple Family Harvest Season"**

* * *

Applejack might be a reliable girl, but that doesn't stop her from pushing herself too far. When her brother Mack hurt his own arm during the harvest season, Applejack swears to harvest all of the apple trees before the harvesting window expires. However, her overwork makes her exhausted by the next day and causes several problems during the school day.

Can somebody put her back to her senses?

Inspired by: "Applebuck Season", (FiM S1E04)

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Sweet Apple Acres is a large farm which supplies the Columbia region with a lot of food. The amount grown here is enough to feed 100,000 people a day.

The three Apple siblings are standing on top of a hill looking over the trees. Macintosh "Mack" Apples has a cast over his left arm, after injuring himself while harvesting the apple trees for the Apple Family Harvest Season. They were supposed to harvest all the trees before the winter season, but with one short, they might not be able to harvest all the trees.

"Okay, tell me you aren't serious, big sis," Apple Bloom asks.

"Yes I'm seriously doing this," Applejack said. "I'm going to harvest every single apple tree of our orchard all by myself. Without takin' a long break."

Mack looked at Applejack with a stern look. "You'd better be careful with how hard you buck those trees," he advices. "I hurt my arms this way, remember?" Mack nudges his broken arm a little closer to Applejack for her to look at.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine, Mack," Applejack assures.

"What about me?" Apple Bloom asks, tugging on Applejack's shirt. "Can I join in?"

Applejack looks down on her little sister. "No, Apple Bloom, you can't join in," she answers. Then she leans down on her. "Before you ask, let me explain. First off, you're too young. Secondly, I said that I'm going to do this all by myself."

"But, how could you possibly do all of that work all by yourself?" Mack asks. "This farm is gigantic, and the orchard takes up a quarter of that space. Even with that fraction, it's still humongous! Thousands of trees and one person just don't add up very well!"

"No amount of math is going to slow me down," Applejack said, going up to Mack's face. And then she waltzed her way into the orchard, ready to do her work.

Applejack then rams into the trees, shaking them hard enough to make the apples drop into the baskets below.

Applejack wipes the sweat off of her head. "Twenty trees down, a few thousand more to go," she said. "I also have to haul all of this back to the barn. These baskets of apples ain't going to move themselves." She looks back at her barn as she said that. It's going to be a long trip back and fourth, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt something rumbling in her pocket. "And what's that strange rumbling sound?" She pats down on her pockets looking for her phone. She founds it and pulls it out to answer the call. "Hello?"

"There's a gigantic bull headed right towards your farm AJ!" Rainbow yells.

As soon as Rainbow said that, Applejack is panicking. "Oh shucks!" she cries, running back to her barn, juggling her phone along the way.

Applejack then hops into the family truck. It resembles a monster truck, with large wheels a little under half the height of Applejack and featuring a second set of wheels on the roof of the cabin. Applejack hops into her truck and starts up the engine with the key that was left there. Then she floors it and makes her way towards the source of the problem.

"Hang on, girls!" she yells. "I'm comin' to you!"

Mack opens the door upon hearing the sound of the family truck's engine starting up. He then catches it escaping the farm. "Hey! Hey Applejack!" Mack yells, running out of the door chasing Applejack. "You should let me drive! I still have my right arm!" Mack then catches the sight of Applejack nearly tipping over the truck as she makes a hard turn. "Clumsy Applejack..."

* * *

Just outside of Sweet Apple Acres, the Equingers are having a bit of trouble fighting off the massive bull that towers over them. Rarity is struggling to slow it down by grabbing it by one of its feet and stopping it. What she got instead is slam after slam as the bull runs around. Pinkie, meanwhile, is trying to use her party cannon as a weapon, which is not effective considering that its a novelty item rather than an useful tool. Fluttershy is on top of the bull trying to tame it or calm it down, while Rainbow is hiding behind a rock, unwilling to fight and still in her civilian form. Her friends, for this fight, have gotten into ranger mode.

Suddenly Applejack comes along and makes a hard turn on her truck as she stops, tilting it to the point of nearly falling on top of Rainbow. Rainbow covers herself as the truck tilts on her before it tilts back wheels on the ground.

Rainbow uncovers herself and stands up, yelling at Applejack. "Hey, tone it done on that driving, would you?" she begs. "You nearly crushed me with your clumsy driving skills!"

Applejack leaves from the driver's door. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I'm new at this, alright. Just started to drive a few weeks ago." She then notices that Rainbow is not fighting. "Say, how come you aren't participating in the fight?"

"Oh Zephyr is going to be unforgiving after this!" Rainbow explains. "Seriously, if I ever jumped in there and Fluttershy's brother ever discovers this, I'm going to be at the mercy of that...hammer he's got! Also, I need a break from all that fighting. I'm letting my friends take the spotlight this time."

"What?" Applejack asks. "Are you saying-"

"Stop it!" Rarity screams as she continues to get herself slammed into the ground. "Stop this thing right now! I insist!"

"Heeeeelllllllp!" Fluttershy screams.

"Come on!" Pinkie said. "Work, cannon, work! Just work for me, already!"

Applejack takes a look at her surroundings. The Equingers, are in a clear opening, with the bull going around in circles. Fluttershy is on the back and head, Rarity is on the hind legs, and Pinkie is chasing it down with her cannon is her hands. Nearby the area is her truck, which seems to be as tall as the bull itself. Using these things, Applejack makes up a plan.

"It's a good thing that I brought my truck along..." Applejack ponders. "Hang on, everyone! I have an idea! Fluttershy! Direct that bull towards me!"

"And your truck?" Fluttershy asks.

"No! Not me and the truck," Applejack replies. "Just direct it so its path goes near my truck. I'll jump on it and calm it down. As a rodeo star, I know exactly what to do. And let go of that bull! You'll be safe!"

"Okay..." Fluttershy said. "I'll try..."

Rainbow had enough of Pinkie and Rarity's antics, so she peeked her head out of the rock to yell at them. "Hey! Pinkie! Rarity!" she screams. "Forget trying to slow down the bull! You're not going to do it! Rarity! Let go of the bull and get out of its path. Pinkie! Stop chasing that bull with that novelty item of yours! It's not going to work!"

"Why?" Pinkie asks.

"Get to safety, and fast!" Rainbow yells. "Now!"

As the other girls bail out and rush for safety, Applejack climbs on top of her truck, getting ready to jump on the bull. Fluttershy guides the bull so that it goes past Applejack's truck. When it passed by, Applejack leaped onto it, grabbing it by the horns. "Whoa!" Applejack yelps as she hangs on to the bull.

The bull continues to rampage through the orchard, still going around in circles. Fluttershy shut her eyes as she clings onto the bull even harder.

Applejack stands up on her feet and pulls out her lasso. "Time to calm this bull down," she said as she swings her lasso up into the air. She then tosses it so that it goes around the bull's neck. Once that's done, she pulls on it hard so much that the bull gags and coughs for air. Then, it came to a stop. Its rampage is over.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered for Applejack, except for Fluttershy.

"Phew!" Applejack said. "That's one less problem that I have to deal with."

A few minutes later, as people investigate the bull to check on its condition, Applejack is mad at Rainbow when she didn't jump in to stop the bull.

"Are you really saying that you really don't like Zephyr's affection?" Applejack asks.

"I still don't get why he's attracted towards me," Rainbow answers. "Or why he goes completely mad towards me when ever Fluttershy gets into danger. Sure, it could be an instinct shared by the older siblings, but he's younger than Fluttershy! What's his excuse?"

Applejack looked at Rainbow with suspicious. The way she is acting sure looks familiar. "Trust me...he's acting like a really clingy girl who wants to force the boy the loves into marriage," she comments. "And said boy keeps on running away form her every time he sees her. Come to think of it, you're acting a lot like the main character in the Speed Hedgehog series."

Upon hearing that she is being compared to a video game character, she lashes out. "I am not!" Rainbow yells harshly.

"Seriously, Rainbow?" Applejack interrogates. "I know that you're lying to me, and you just have to admit it. Just say that you are taking up the personality of the Speed Hedgehog and then-"

Fluttershy filled on everyone with her findings after looking at the bull. "This bull is an abnormal bull," she shares. "It is much larger than other bulls of its class. Examination has shown that it was a very high amount of growth genes, suggesting that its genetically modified to be bigger, stronger, and more aggressive."

Applejack and Rainbow turned their attention towards Fluttershy and the bull for a moment before looking back at each other. "Well, Applejack," Rainbow begins, "it looks like you did a great job today. Meet us at school, tomorrow. I'll ask Pinkie to prepare a ribbon for you when you get there, alright?"

"Got it," Applejack said as she heads back towards her truck.

"Cool. See you tomorrow," Rainbow said back. Then something came to her mind. "Oh, and don't forget about that economics homework due next week, okay? Applejack?" Rainbow watches as Applejack swerves her truck like crazy, with each turn nearly tilting it on its side. "Wow, if there is a definition of crazy driving, I'll see her as a picture," Rainbow remarks.

* * *

The next day, Rainbow is heading towards the front doors of Canterlot High. He places her hand on the door and opened it up, only to be greeted with a party cannon. She is blasted with a bunch of confetti, from Pinkie Pie as expected.

"Pinkie, stop doing that to anyone who opens the door," Celestia reminds. "You're going to startle someone."

Pinkie peeks over from behind her cannon and realized that she fired her confetti at the wrong person. "Whoopsies!" she said. "Sorry about that. I thought you are Applejack approaching the door. I expected her to come a little early to claim her prize."

"Well, she doesn't always come early," Rainbow reminds Pinkie, shaking the confetti off her. "Her house and farm is located very far from here. Did you expect her to come a little early, after all those years?"

"Uh...no..." Pinkie said.

"What's going on over here?" Rarity asks as she walks in. She takes a look at the confetti covered Rainbow. "And why are you covered in confetti?"

"Blame it on Pinkie..." Rainbow groans out, pointing her thumb towards her. "She mistook me for Applejack as I opened the door."

"Speaking of Applejack," Rarity brought up, "has anyone seen her?"

Rainbow and Pinkie are totally clueless about Applejack's whereabouts. They assume that she's still at the farm harvesting apples by herself, but who knows.

Someone honked their horn, catching the attention of the girls. The Apple family's truck pulled up at the entrance of the school, with Applejack sitting on the passenger's seat and Mack driving the truck. Applejack seems to have fallen asleep, however.

"We're here, sis," Mack announces. "Time to hop off." He then looks at Applejack, who is snoring away. He then clears his throat. "Ack am. Applejack, we're here. You don't need to snore away any longer." Applejack is still snoring away, which annoys Mack even more. He then decides that the best way to wake her up is to smack her on the back. So he does that.

"Huh?" Applejack yelps as she jolts up suddenly awake. "Wha...?"

"I said, we're here," Mack said.

Applejack looks outside and sees that she is just outside of Canterlot High. "Oh..." she said. "Alright..." She reaches for the handle, but seems to have trouble pushing it out due to her tiredness. She does eventually open the door and attempts to het out, but she is stopped by her seatbelt. She reaches for the eject button, and upon pressing it, the seatbelt retracts and Applejack loses her footing and falls head first into the ground.

Rainbow glares at Applejack. "Okay, something is definitely wrong with Applejack today," she said.

Applejack then gets up. "Well howdy friends," she greets as she gets back on her feet. "Glad to see that y'all are here. Wouldn't you mind if-whoa!" Applejack trips on the stairs and falls on her face.

The girls looked at each other, signaling that it's going to be a hard day.

* * *

On route to her first class, Applejack keeps on stumbling over and bumping into others. Sometimes knocking them into the walls and lockers. One of them hit the lockers and falls over, letting herself be trampled by the other students. Just when the school day was about to start, Fluttershy just so happened to pass by the hurt student. he helps her back up and escorts her to her first classroom.

During cooking class, everyone in the room is starting to get annoyed with Applejack's loud snoring. Thunder pokes her back up, and when she does, she's all woozy. She can't read the instructions, her hearing is impaired, and she keeps on knocking things over. Thunder and Pinkie then proceed to look at each other, agreeing that yes, Applejack is tired, but neither know the reason why.

In gym class, Rainbow caught Applejack taking a nap on the bleachers and snoring loudly. Her father, a coach, nudges her to wake her friend up, so Rainbow goes to the storage to pick up a bat then walks towards Applejack to poke her awake. Upon doing so, Rainbow asks Applejack why she is so tired today. However, Applejack doesn't understand what Rainbow asks. Rainbow repeated the question, this time in a louder voice. Applejack still couldn't hear that. Rainbow then takes a deep breath and scream to Applejack's ear as loud as she can get. Applejack only gets irritated and leaves, leaving Rainbow frustrated. She tosses her bat aside and stomps away.

Applejack is so tired today that Mack had to go out of his way to serve his sister lunch. It was at this point that Rainbow finally gathered up the nerve to ask him a question. Thunder also came to where the girls sit so he could have a listen.

"Why is Applejack so tired today?" Rainbow asks. "Did she even get enough sleep last night? If so, then how come?"

Mack leaned on the side of the table. "It all started when the harvest season came. I tried to harvest the apples, but while ramming the trees, I broke my left arm. You see this?"

The Rainbooms except Applejack and Thunder looked at Mack's arm and gasped in surprised.

"Oh my!" Thunder said. "That's one big injury!"

"After that, Applejack challenged herself that she can harvest all of the apples in my family's orchard without taking a break," Mack continued.

It was at this point when Applejack's ear perked up and she lifted herself off the table. However, she is still wobbling. "Huh?" she said. "What's that I hear?" She then falls on her back.

The friends looked at Applejack as she fell, before turning their attention back towards Mack.

"The window of time when the apples are ripe is only there for a small time," Mack explains. "There's just about enough time for two people to harvest all of the apples assuming they work for four hours a day."

This began additional questions.

"How many apple trees are in your orchard?" Rainbow asks.

"A little over ten thousand," Mack answers.

"Ten-thousand?" the friends said, shocked by the amount of apple trees are in the Apple Family orchard near the city.

"Yes," Mack confirms. "And unfortunately, I think my sister has lost track of how many apple trees she's harvested!"

This alarms Rainbow. "Oh no!' she gasps. "If Applejack keeps this up, then she'll get tired to the point where she can't do anything during the day. She needs help now!"

"What?" Applejack asks, lifting herself up. "I don't need any gosh darn help from you guys. I'm fine on my own." Then she fell to the floor again.

Rainbow looks down on Applejack with an angry face. "Seriously, Applejack?" she questions. "You need help now! You cannot keep this up alone! Don't you realize the damage you're doing to your body? You need to take a break right now you stubborn workhorse! Let us handle the rest of the apples!"

"I said, I'm fine!" Applejack attempts to convince. But none of her friends buy into that.

* * *

When the school day ended, Mack is summoned to the principal's office. Rainbow, curious about what's going on, decides to join Mack in their little meeting with Principal Celestia.

"Mr. Macintosh," Celestia began. "I've been getting numerous reports of your sister, Applejack, causing disruption in the campus. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Applejack has overworked herself yesterday," Mack explains. "She spent the entirety of last night harvesting all of those apple trees because I hurt one of my arms while harvesting those apples."

"And that exhaustion is causing problems," Rainbow added. "I cannot tell you how many times she's accidentally stumbled into another student during the passing periods because I've lost count. And I'm seriously getting irritated by her stubbornness. I tried so many times to guide her to her next class. I was providing something generous at the expense of me. And she just pushes me off to the side. What a waste of my own time."

"Well certainly there is some issues with overworking," Celestia commented. "Trust me, I've meet students who have studied very late into the night and have shown up with signs of lack of sleep. Say, you two are friends of hers, maybe you two could provide some help."

Mack and Rainbow began to ponder their next move.

* * *

Later in the day Applejack is back at her farm and continues to work on harvesting all those apple trees.. Unfortunately, her exhaustion is making her performance severely hindered. She can't hit the trees as hard, she keeps on hitting her head on low laying branches, and she drags the baskets full of apples on the ground instead of lifting them up. Despite this, Applejack spends the rest of the afternoon harvesting all of the apple trees, much to Mack's dismay.

When the sun is over the horizon, Applejack calls the job finished.

"Phew!" she said. "After all that hard work, I'm done! I'm finished with harvesting all of the apple trees here in Sweet Apple Acres! How d'ya like them apples?"

Mack walked up to Applejack, looking in the other direction. "Well...would you like them as disappointing?" he asks.

Applejack looks off to where Mack is looking and gasps. She had completely forgotten about an entire half of the farm! She still has many more trees left to harvest! Unable to cope with the huge amount of effort that she did not account for, she faints into a mumbling mess.

* * *

"Applejack?" she hears Rainbow's voice said. "Applejack, are you okay?"

Applejack's eyesight are a bit burry at first, but then it clears up. Rainbow is looking down on Applejack as she goes back awake.

"Huh?" Applejack said.

"Oh, good," Rainbow said. "Mack was getting worried about you for a minute while you're fainted."

"What..." Applejack begins to ask. "How...did you..." Her voice is incoherent after that.

"I...followed you here," Rainbow answers, admitting that she followed them the entire way. "Anyway, I hope you realize your mistake here."

"Yeah," Mack said, who is leaning his back on a tree. "You've stumbled on a lot of students while you're making your way into your next class. Trust me, we had to stop in our tracks so many times to help other students get back up."

"You let yourself fall asleep several times throughout the day," Rainbow added. "While that's fine, what's no so fine is you snoring so loudly today. You barely paid attention to the instructions and you couldn't keep yourself awake for at least a minute."

"And I had to serve you lunch and drag you to the table where your friends are sitting," Mack continued. "Seriously, sis? Just chill out, ma'am."

"Also, you kept on muttering something about apples," Rainbow said. "Point is, you pushed yourself a little bit to far in doing something that should be done over days, such as harvesting apples. In those cases, maybe you should out some of your stubbornness aside and ask for help when you need to. "I mean..."

As Rainbow rambled on about how she does things, Applejack spoke. "Okay, I really need help," she admitted.

"...but even I have li-" Rainbow stopped herself as soon as she heard what Applejack said. "Wait a minute...come again?"

"Yes, Rainbow," Applejack repeated herself. "Please. I really need help in harvesting those apple trees. I'm more overworked than a workhorse pushing their limits into overtime."

"Hehe," Mack chuckles before winking and giving a thumbs up. "That's my sister."

"Well, you asked for it," Rainbow said. Then she pulls out her phone and calls in the rest of her team. "Alright, everyone! Let's help out Applejack!"

* * *

The rest of the Rainbooms then help out Applejack as she rested up in her bed and Mack made medicine to help her recover faster. Rainbow shook the apples off the trees, Pinkie carried the baskets towards the farm, Rarity is busy sorting apples out, and Fluttershy is helping with shaking all the trees.

As the girls are harvesting the trees, Mack comes out with a box full of apple juice. "Hey, the school ordered a few more crates full of the stuff," Mack announces. "I'm delivering this to your school tomorrow, but would you mind if you had some apple juice?"

"Well, this'll probably take several days," Rainbow said. "But, sure. Why not?"

Over the course of several days, the girls helped Applejack harvest all of the apple trees while she is recovering. By the time they're done, Applejack has recovered and is now a bit more awake then before.

Once the harvest season is over, Applejack is back in school feeling much more awake. Noticing this, some of the students began to congratulate her.

"Hey, Applejack," a student said as she passed by her. "You're feeling much more awake then before, thanks to your friends!"

"You've got some nice friends," another commented.

"You seem to be a lot less tired now," yet another said. "Well, at least you're not bumping into anyone. Good day!"

Applejack then began to walk backwards. "Hehe," she chuckles. "Thanks you for complimenting me being awake today. Thank you!"

Applejack then bumped into someone and fell off her feet. It's then reveled that the person who she bumped into is her brother, Mack.

"Maybe we should take lessons in watching where we're going..." Mack suggested.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Who's a silly clumsy little cowgirl? Yes, Applejack might be a dependable friend, but in her younger years, she's a clumsy person. If there is a future episode in the series that focuses on Applejack's more clumsy side, I'll have to name this one "Clumsy Applejack".

In case you haven't caught on, several of the episodes are based on the early episodes of Friendship is Magic. You'll see this emerge as the series goes on.

Until this series is finished, I'll be focusing my attention on this series. The end is not that far off, only a few more episodes remaining. Until then...well of course you know me, long time readers and those who bothered to read the author who wrote this.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	6. A Girl's Special Gem

**Episode 6**

 **"A Girl's Special Gem"**

* * *

Rarity's got a new weapon when she expected something else. While she inspects her new item, someone broke into her house and stole something precious that's been in her family for generations. Now she must chase the thief down to get her gem back, only to discover a surprising secret about him.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rarity is working in her boutique working on some new dresses. She is designing some new clothes for the upcoming photo shoot by one of her fellow schoolmates. However, she has yet to chosen who should be the focus of the photo shoot. She is still deciding!

As she worked and hummed, there was a knock on her front door. As soon as that happened, Rarity stooped sewing and puts off her work glasses. "Who is it?" she asks.

Rarity walked downstairs down and answered her front door. Standing there is a delivery person holding a large box. "Special delivery for someone named..." he began as he read out the tag. However, the tag didn't include the name. "Well it said to go to this address, somebody forgot to write out the name. I assume that it goes to you, lady."

"Oh, you've come to the right place!" Rarity said. "My name is Rarity and welcome to my boutique! Be sure to enjoy your stay."

The delivery person walked in and puts the box on the counter. "Well, here's your package," he said. "That's all I have for you, lady! See you next order!" He runs out the front door and leave.

"Bye!" Rarity said, waving her hand. "Have a great day!" Then she turns to the box on her counter. It's about as large as her. "Hmm...is this what I think it is?" She walks up to the box, thinking that its the fabric and yarn that she ordered.

Sweetie Belle walked down the stairs and into the boutique room. "Rarity? What's going on?" she asks.

"Oh...Sweetie!" Rarity said. "You've got to see this!"

"What?" Sweetie continued to asks.

"It's must be the new fabric that I ordered," Rarity answers. "Here it comes..."

Rarity tears open the box and opens it up. She expects to see the new fabric she ordered earlier. What she got instead was...

"A bow," Rarity said as she picked it up. "And a quiver filled with arrows."

The bow is made out of wood and hinges. It seems to be a standard recurve bow, except that the wood is not continuous.

Something then came to Rarity's mind as she looks into the bow. "Hmm...there's something about that bow that intrigues me," she said, beginning to ponder. "That reminds me of something. One moment, please. I'm doing downstairs into the basement."

Rarity leaps over the counter and walks to the back of her boutique. She opens a door that was under the stairs and enters.

"What? What are you doing down there?" Sweetie asks.

"Just retrieving something, darling!" Rarity answers from the basement.

While in the basement, Rarity looks around, trying to find the thing she is looking for. Behind her on a shelf is a white cylindrical gem in a glass dome. She then rummages through her stuff.

"Hmm...let's see..." she mutters as she digs through the stuff. "Rolls of yarn, rolls of fabric, a collection of needles..." Finally, she touched something that felt like a large piece of metal. She pulls it out, revealing a white, metallic, glowing arrow. "Aha! I've found it!" She then returns upstairs with the arrow in hand, leaving the door to the basement open. "Sweetie! I'm back!" She brings the arrow to the bow on the counter.

Sweetie looks at the arrow, confused about why its there. "...What is that thing?" she asks.

Rarity looks at the arrow, then back at Sweetie with a smile on her face. "Arrows!" she answers.

Sweetie is still confused about the arrow. "What's that arrow doing in our home?" she asks.

"Us, Sweetie," Rarity corrects, her smile turning into a stern look. "Us, as in our family. This arrows as been ours since we got them. Understand?"

Sweetie is now both curious and confused. "Okay, why do we have arrows in our storage basement?" she asks again.

"Well, according to our parents," Rarity began, "our ancestors were two arrows by a expert craftsman. One is metallic, like this one, the other was made of crystals. He said that those were the legendary arrows designed by his ancestor, able to take down any threat the welder ever comes across. He only made the arrows, but he did promised to bring in the respective bows when he's down making them. The bows were also designed by his ancestor. And then he left, never to be seen by our ancestors ever again."

"Do you think he died in battle?" Sweetie asks.

"Well...probably," Rarity replies. "I mean, he did say that it was for defending ourselves when we are in trouble, but so far we haven't encountered any threats that requires the use of the arrows. Anyway, enough talking. Let's put these arrows to the test!" She picks up the bow, places the arrow on the string, then pulls it back, aiming at the door to her boutique.

"By pointing them at the door?" Sweetie questions.

"Who has time to go to a targeting range?" Rarity said. "Haya!" She releases the string, sending the arrow flying. Only that the flight didn't last very long. It dropped to the floor as soon as the string was released. "Oh...nothing? Grr! I just wanted to see if this thing is the special bow that was alluded to generations ago!" Rarity was practically fuming with anger and disappointment at this point.

"Um...Rarity?" Sweetie begins to point out. "These two don't look even remotely the same. You should go with the arrows that are provided to you by...whoever sent this." As she said this, Sweetie picked up the included quiver.

Rarity then groans, releasing all of her anger in a short time. "It's ridiculous!" she said, kicking the counter. "All these years of trying to find something to use these arrows on, and I still came up with nothing! Why?"

As Rarity frets, someone opened the back door and sneaked inside. He walked into the open door to the basement, taking a look at what he can find inside. Then some crashing noises began to emit from the basement.

Sweetie's ears began to ring up. "Hey, Rarity?" she asks. "Do you hear something in the basement?"

Rarity stopped herself and looks towards Sweetie. "Hear what?" she asks.

"Did you just leave the door to your basement opened?" Sweetie asks.

Then Rarity realizes that she forgot to check something after she left the basement. "Oh no..." she said. "Don't tell me that-" She then peeks at the back of her boutique, and there was a boy with a gem in hand trying to escape through the back. He is caught trying to leave, however. "Thief!" Rarity yelled. "What are you doing messing with my stuff?"

"Uh oh," the boy said. Then he opens the back door and makes a break for the back alley. Unfortunately, in his rush to escape, he accidentally left the back door open.

Rarity gets up, picks up the bow and quiver, then towards the thief. "Come back here!" she screams as she ran out the back door, closing it shut as she passes through.

Sweetie reaches her arm out for her older sister. "Rarity! Wait!" she cried. But she was too late. Rarity had already left, leaving Sweetie all alone in the boutique.

* * *

As Rarity ran through the alley chasing the thief, she pulls out her Equine Morpher and its respective diamond shaped crystal. "Good thing he didn't steal this one," she said. Then she opened her morpher, put the crystal in, closes it, then activates it. "Magical Power, Friendship Power!" She transforms into her Equinger mode and continues to chase the thief down.

The thief then looks back and saw a girl in blue who is chasing him down. "Huh?" he said, confused at who this girl is.

"I'll get you!" Rarity roars.

Once he realizes that the girl is the one who which he stole from, he yelped.

Somewhere in the city, Rainbow and some of her friends are looking around trying to figure out where the thief went. "He must be around here somewhere..." Rainbow said as she looks around. "Anyone have any ideas about where he could be?"

Thunder is standing nearby holding his anomaly tracker. He is busy looking down at the display keeping track of a dot. According to it, the dor is approaching him. He then looks towards the alley and saw someone running through it. "Hey! There he is!" Thunder cried out, catching the attention of the others. "Get him!"

As soon as Rainbow turned, the thief escaped the alley and makes a hard turn to his right. It was too late to trap him now. Rarity then emerges from the alley, making a right turn chasing after the thief.

"You're not getting away this time, you thief!" Rarity said.

Thunder watches Rarity as she runs down the sidewalk, chasing down the thief. "Whoa! Lovely lady is chasing the thief down in her ranger form," he said. "I wonder what's been stolen from her to make her this angry..."

"Okay. This thief definitely need some stopping," Rainbow decides. "Thunder! Keep on tracking that thief and tell me which direction I need to go." She then sprints off towards the direction where the thief went.

Applejack is confused by this. "What? What are ya planning to do?" she asks.

Rainbow skids to a halt and looks back. "Trap him," she answers. "Block off all the possible routes he could take." And then she sprints off again.

Thunder then pulls out his phone, making a call towards Rainbow giving her directions to fulfill her goal. With his tracker in his hands, Thunder runs off after Rainbow, the thief, and Rarity.

* * *

As the chase happens throughout the city, Rainbow makes a quick phone call towards her friend. "Rarity, what's that thing that the thief stole from you?" she asks.

"It's my family gem," Rarity explains. "It's been given to my family a long time ago, and as of now, we have no idea of its purpose. But what I do know that it's important to me in the future. Or so I've heard.

"Well...what do you think it does?" Rainbow asks.

"I...don't know," Rarity answers. "All I know is that it held some great power. It can only be unlocked if you have the right tools, which I do not think exists yet!"

"Okay..." Rainbow replies. "That's very interesting."

"Rainbow! Take a right turn!" Thunder commands.

"On it!" Rainbow said. And then she takes a right turn towards the street.

Thunder continues to look at his tracker, continuing to see where the signal is going. The signal source then takes a left turn across the streets and into a nearby alley. "He's going into an alley, girls," he said. "Both of you! Turn left! And don't mind the traffic!"

"What block did he go to?" Rainbow asks.

"He's coming into block 73rd-74th, 144th-145th," he said.

"Got it!" Rainbow said. She ran into the intersection between 73rd Street W-E and 144th Street N-S. Living in this area for her entire life, she knows the layout of the city. Facing north towards 74th Street, she can see 143rd to her left and 145th to her right. Knowing that the thief must be in the block described by Thunder, Rainbow concluded that the thief had ran off to the block in front of her, so she ran ahead to said block.

Meanwhile, Rarity continues to chase the thief down, trying out her new bow and arrow weapon as she ran. The included arrows all have boxing gloves as arrowheads, meant for knocking out targets rather than having them bleed out until they drop. She is having a hard time getting her arrows to hit her target, as her running is reducing her accuracy and precision. She kept on missing her target by a few degrees, with many of her arrows bouncing off buildings and the sidewalk.

Then, the thief makes a sharp turn straight across the street, not on any of the crosswalks, through traffic. He dodges the cars as they went along, making his way towards the alley opening.

Receiving the call from Thunder to makes a turn, she is left no choice but to jaywalk across the street and into the alley. A car narrowly avoids hitting her, slowing down just in time.

"Hey! What's with the rush?" the driver inside yelled.

Rarity makes a brief stop to look back at the driver she angered. "Sorry for the disturbance," she apologizes. "But we have a thief on the loose! We must not let him get away with stealing my stuff!" And then she ran into the alley, continuing her mission of getting that thief.

"A thief?" the driver said. "Well, I'm not letting that guy get away with that!" She then stops her car, gets out, then goes after Rarity.

Thunder ran to the block where the thief is last seen. "Alright Rainbow, it's time to execute your plan," he said. "Get to the alley the thief is traveling through and block all of his exits! I'll help along the way!"

"On it, Thunder!" Rainbow said. She ran on the outside of the block, stopping just in front of the alley entrance and blocking the thief's escape route. Unless the thief knows some parkour moves, there is no way that he is escaping this. And even if the thief has them, Rainbow would've jumped up and caught his legs. So he'd better watch where he's going.

The thief runs through the alley trying to lose Rarity. He sneakily laughs along the way. Then he makes a left turn and notices that Rainbow is standing there, blocking his escape route. Backing off of this, he continues to run off to another exit point. He makes a few more turns until he sees the next exit in sight. He feels tense as he runs towards it, a feeling of satisfaction that he finally lost the ones who are chasing him.

Unfortunately, Thunder just to happened to step in at just in the nick of time and blocked off the exit.

"How about no?" Thunder said as he steps in.

"Gah!" the thief gasped as he realizes that yet another escape route has been blocked. He stopped himself and backed away from Thunder. He turns around and starts to run, only to find Rarity there running up to him.

"So?" Rarity began to ask as she powers down back into her civilian mode. "What's it going to be?"

The thief, with no other options left, decides to do one thing. "I...I give up!" the thief declares.

"Well, fine!" Thunder said, walking up to him. "This chase has stopped. Now, hand us that gem that you stolen."

As Thunder stepped up to the thief, Rainbow came along and joined the others in closing in on the thief.

The thief pulls out the gem that he stole and held it up high into the air. "I surrender this!" he said, beginning to tear up. "Please! Forgive me!"

"Really?" Rainbow began to ask, walking up to the thief. "Forgive you? For what?"

The thief looks at Rainbow. "Well, it looks like a regular gem," he said. "Might be useful in getting the girl that I desire."

"What girl?" Rarity asks.

"Someone who looks very beautiful," the thief. "Definitely not from your school. I've never seen you girls before."

"That's no ordinary gem," Thunder said, still holding his tracker.

The thief then gets interested in the device that Thunder is holding. "What's that in your hands?"

"This is a device that tracks down anomalies," Thunder said. "I created this to help my fellow girl friends fight off the threats that come here."

"You have several girlfriends?" the thief responds. "I feel do jealous for you, buddy."

"He means a lot of friends who happen to be girls," Rainbow said. "Sorry about that, can you explain to this guy what that gem really is?"

Rarity snatches the gem from the thief's hand. "This is a special gem for...something," she said. "It was some use, though not right now. I could be important to me in the future. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"That's important to you?" the thief asks. He then beings to tear up even more. "I'm...sorry. I didn't know that."

"Why would you take a gem that has some power stored in it, but has no other use otherwise?" Rainbow asks.

"Because I thought that she would like it?" the thief answers.

Rarity glared at the thief. "I don't think stealing a gem from someone else is going to impress a girl that you have an attraction towards," she said. "In fact, because of your choice to steal from me, your chances of getting the girl has pretty much fallen to zero. I don't really see a lot of girls picking up boys who do bad things here in town."

The thief pounds on the ground. "Urg!" he said. "It's hopeless. I can't seem to ever get what I wanted. What can I do to change the odds into my favor?"

"What you need to show her is a little bit of kindness," Rarity advises. "After all, girls would rather stick to a guy who is nice to them. Of course, you'd better defend yourself from those competitors who also want the girl you happen to want. So...be prepared to be around her a lot. By the way, how long do you know this girl?"

"Uh...only a few days?" he answers.

"Urg!" Rarity growls. "How disgusting. And you wanted a gem to impress her after only a few days after meeting her? Well, let me teach you a lesson. In you go into my boutique!"

Rarity then beings to drag the boy by the collar down the alley and into her boutique.

"Hey!" the boy yells. "Let go of me, you lady!"

* * *

The boy finds himself in the same building where he stole the gem earlier. Rarity is down in her basement putting her gem back into its proper place while Rainbow and Thunder stay behind, monitoring the boy's actions to make sure that he doesn't go back to his bad ways. After a while, Rarity returns and closes the door behind her.

"I'm back after returning my gem into its proper place," Rarity announces. "Hopefully, I will find a use for it soon." She then walks towards the boy, who watches her as she approaches him. "So, anyway, what do you like to have?"

The boy ponders for a moment, before stating, "Uh...a suit for the upcoming fall prom?"

"There's an upcoming prom at you school?" she said. "Oh! That's easy! I have plenty of suits for...oh..." She looks around her clothesline only to find no formal suits for men. She's got some casual clothes for both men and women, but formal outfits? Well, she's only got the ones for the girls.

"You clearly lost count of them," Rainbow said. "Or you've forgotten to make more. Or..."

Thunder elbows Rainbow, telling her to be quiet.

"Oh well," Rarity said. "Time to take your measurements." She grabs some measuring tape and beings to take in the boy's measurements.

"Hey!" the boy yell as Rarity's hand touch him. "Cut it out! That tickles!"

"Stay still, buddy!" Rarity said. "I can't take in accurate measurements if you keep on moving!"

"Isn't she lovely?" Thunder said, with a heart struck look on his face.

"You're developing a crush on her?" Rainbow asks.

"What?" Thunder asks. "With beauty like that, can't you ever not resist her?"

The boy then continues to yelp as Rarity keeps on moving around him and back to her sewing machine. For the entire afternoon. He's probably going to be there for a while, and Rainbow would eventually get bored of this and left Rarity's boutique, dragging Thunder along the way.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

What is that gem hiding in Rarity's basement? It could be important later on. For anyone who is also reading Gemranger, you may know what that gem is. For those that read this one first...I'm not going to spoil the secret. In fact, if you read this series first, wait until this is finished before reading Gemranger. Otherwise, you may see a lot of gaps between this series and Gemranger. This is a prequel series after all.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Company.


	7. Green Doesn't Suit You

**Episode 7**

 **"Green Doesn't Suit You"**

* * *

Fluttershy has been chosen by Rarity in hopes of getting herself into one of the rising stars. Since she was a young girl, she's dreamed of hitting it big with celebrities who commission her to design the most extravagant dresses she can think off. To do this, Rarity needs Fluttershy to demonstrate the dresses she has designed earlier. Helping her along this journey is her old friend Photo Finish, who will be submitting the photos in hopes of catching a celebrity's attention.

Unfortunately for Rarity, Photo Finish's interest lay in another area.

Based on "Green Isn't Your Color" {FiM: S1E20}, down to the name of the episode. Almost.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Fluttershy is sitting at the local youth center along with the rest of her friends, with the exception of Rarity. She sits alone at a table, wondering what to do in her afternoon after doing all the necessary things. Her mind is currently blank. She has no idea what to next.

Then Rarity comes in the youth center in styling clothing. She walks towards the table where Fluttershy is sitting at. "Hey! Have you heard the news, yet?" she greets as she sits next to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turns her gaze towards Rarity. "What is it?" she asks.

"One of the students here in Canterlot High has visited my house and complemented my dresses!" Rarity replied, saying everything in a excited tone.

"Um...are you feeling okay, Rarity?" Fluttershy asks as she rubs her fingers on her strands of hair. "You seem to be in a-"

Rarity pushed herself to be right in Fluttershy's face. "Haven't you heard about her?" she asked, her face showing signs of insanity. "What are you living in? Under a rock?"

"Well...I did attend a different school than you..." Fluttershy replies softly, looking away from Rarity.

Rarity then puts herself back onto the seat, calming down along the way. "Well, she's one of the most well known photographers in the region," she said. "And her name is Photo Finish! One of my childhood friend!"

Fluttershy stared at Rarity. "What?" she mouths out.

"Well, didn't you notice me?" Rarity asks. "I was walking out the school one day, when Photo Finish popped up and followed me all the way to my home! I showed her all of my designs, and she is impressed by them! Then, she asked me to do a photo shoot of other people wearing my dresses! But she said that I need a model who will wear these dresses, and I know just the person who should do it!"

"Um...you?" Fluttershy guesses.

"Why me?" Rarity questions. "Why should I wear all of the dresses that I make? I forgot to add that I'm not the one who is going to be her model. I have to supervise the photo shoot. No, I need someone who is...new to her. Someone...beautiful."

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy guesses again.

Rainbow heard her name being called and leaned over to take a look at the two girls. "Hey, keep me out of those fashion torture machines!" she yells. "I'm not willing to put myself into these dresses just for a photo shoot!" She then slides back onto her seat.

Rarity ponders on her friend's decision. "Well...she does look beautiful, what with her prismatic hair and all," she said, "but I don't think she'll appreciate putting herself in a dress." She then looks off into the distance as she makes up her mind. "No, I need someone who's not only beautiful, but also willing to put herself in a dress. Someone like..." Rarity thought about it for a moment before pointing her finger towards Fluttershy. "You."

This comes as a surprise for Fluttershy. "What?" she shrieked. "But...why?"

"Yes, of course it has to be you" Rarity supports her decision. "I mean, you look beautiful, but I don't see you unwilling to do something feminine. You will make the perfect model for my line of dresses! Isn't it lovely?"

"But..." Fluttershy stuttered. "You could've chosen somebody who is...you know...a lot more comfortable living in the spotlight?"

"Please?" Rarity begs, wanting Fluttershy to accept the offer.

"Someone who's really into fashion..." Fluttershy continued.

"Please?"

"Someone who's willing to push away anyone who gets a little bit too close to her..."

"Please please please please _please_?"

At this point, Fluttershy notices that Rarity is really begging. It looks like she couldn't hold on any longer. "Do you really have any other choice?" she asks, staring at Rarity.

"No," Rarity replies. "You're the only one that I can think of at the top of my head."

"Fine..." Fluttershy sighs, giving up.

"YES!" Rarity cheers. She then jumps off her hair and proceeds to hug Fluttershy. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..."

"I might regret this," Fluttershy mumbles.

As Rarity is hugging Fluttershy, Thunder is seen looking a bit attracted to Rarity. In fact, it seems that everyone in the youth center is paying attention to Rarity. No one bothers to do anything with her.

* * *

Fluttershy stands on a pedestal with mirrors behind her. She in a dress that Rarity had just made. Rarity ran around her boutique making final preparations for the photo shoot. Watching them are Rainbow and Thunder, both of whom came here to check on their childhood friend.

"If you're going to make these dresses look good in the photos, you're going to have to show her some attitude and pizzazz," Rarity advises as she ran around the ground floor of her boutique.

"...Right," Fluttershy nervously replies. "A-Attitude and, um, pizzazz."

"Someone adjusts the lights please?" Rarity asks. "Lighting is especially important in making a dress look good, especially if someone is wearing one. One small mistake and the whole thing falls apart. And while you're doing that, I'll be getting all the dresses that I prepared earlier. I'll be right back."

Thunder salutes at Rarity as she left the photo room. "Don't mind if I do, Miss Rarity!" He then runs off to grab a ladder, carry it to the studio lights, and adjusts them very carefully so that the lighting is perfect.

"Seriously, Thunder?" Rainbow asks, wondering why would he of all people will be willing to put themselves into this.

"What? She's our childhood friend," Thunder replies, turning back. "Of course we care about her."

"Okay..." Rainbow said, looking away and putting her hand behind her neck. "Hey, aren't you having a crush on Rarity? Is that why you decided to step in?"

This made Thunder stop and look at Rainbow once again. "Wh-what?" he replies, blushing. "No! Of course not!"

Rainbow gives a smug look at Thunder. "Well it's not going to be your little secret when I tell some of your friends. Hehe." Suddenly, from one of the bins, Pinkie pops out. "Wha!" Rainbow gasped, surprised to see her here.

"Whoa!" Thunder yelped as the ladder nearly tips over. Once the legs were settled, he turns towards his new friend. "Pinkie! What are you doing in here?" he asks, surprised to see her.

"I heard that from here," Pinkie said. "You have a crush on Rarity, which she's not aware of. Yet."

"Well, isn't it going to be more obvious over time?" Rainbow asks.

Pinkie glared at Rainbow, making her want to step back. She then jumps from the min into the floor. "Promise me that you two will not let this secret get into the hands of anyone else. Understand?" Rainbow and Thunder both nodded in agreement, not wanting to disappoint their new friend. Hey, they only knew each other for a few weeks. "Good. Now, repeat after me."

Rainbow looks at Pinkie and scoffs at such a childish act. "You're seriously doing this?" she asks.

"Shut up and follow me, okay?" Pinkie replied. And then she performs her well known Pinkie Promise Routine. "Cross my heart..." Pinkie began, making a cross with her fingers in front of where her heart is.

"Cross my heart..." Rainbow repeats, doing the same thing as Pinkie.

"And hope to fly..." Pinkie continued.

"Hope to fly..." Rainbow mutters.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie finishes, pressing her finger on her eye.

Rainbow does the same as Pinkie once again, only she didn't catch exactly what Pinkie did at the last part. She did recall poking one's eye at the end of the routine. So she did that. "Stick a cupcake in my-ow!" she yelped as she accidentally poked her open eye.

What Rainbow didn't realize that she was supposed to close the eye she was about to poke at the end of the routine. Being a friend of Pinkie for a few weeks-It has been eight weeks since they first met-she didn't get this.

"Rainbow! Are you okay?" Thunder asked as he jumped off the ladder and ran up to his friend.

"Yeah. I think I poked my eye," Rainbow answers.

"You got that, good," Pinkie said, patting Rainbow on the back. "You promise that you won't say anything about this. She trusted you two."

"Who?" Thunder asks, confused at who she is referring to. "Lady Rarity or Good Friend Flutter-"

Pinkie leaned right up towards Rainbow, and Rainbow has a shocked look on her face. Pinkie points her finger fight up Rainbow's nose. "But if you ever break that trust, you're going to lose friends FOREVER!"

"What?" Rainbow asked, not understanding what she meant.

" _Forever_!" Pinkie repeated with emphasis.

"Okay, I think I got it this time," Rainbow said. "You may get off me now. It's...kind of uncomfortable in here."

"I baaack!" Rarity said as she came in, bringing in an extra change of clothes as well as decorations. "I have some dresses and some decorations!" She then looks at the studio, whose lights are not quite what she envisions. "Hey...who forgot to adjust the lighting?"

"Oh dear!" Thunder realizes. "I'm sorry, Rarity. Let me get that for you!"

As final preparations are being made, Rarity makes everyone keep up the pace, helping out in decorations. Rarity is putting on the dress that Fluttershy is making and the lighting is being slightly adjusted.

"We better get things moving," Rainbow said. "Photo Finish could arrive here at any-"

Suddenly, a girl in stylish clothing and glasses arrives at he boutique, along with the rest of her camera crew. Hanging from her neck is her signature camera. "Photo Finish has arrived!" the girl introduced herself after coming in.

Rarity took a peek from the changing room. "Oh, hello there Photo Finish," she said. "I'm sorry, but can you wait for a moment? Your model needs time changing her clothes for the photo-"

"Make it quick," Photo Finish said, interrupting Rarity. "I do not have a lot of time."

A few seconds later, Fluttershy is ready for the photo shoot. Rarity was planning to showcase three of her dresses, as the bin containing those is right besides her. She stands in front of Fluttershy as she stands there on the pedestal.

"Alright, Photo Finish!" Rarity announces as she wipes her hands. "I'm done preparing things. Now, shall we-Ahh!" She is shoved away by Photo Finish, who is egar to take a few photos.

"Yes! Show Photo Finish something!" Photo Finish begs. And Fluttershy poses for a photo, showing off something confident. "No," Photo Finish said. Fluttershy then curls up, showing her less confident side. "Yeees. Very good," Photo Finish says with approval.

Fluttershy switches back to a confident pose. "Nein!" Photo Finish said, and Fluttershy returns to her default pose. "Ahh, much better." Then she switchs again, and still got the same response. "Not that! Nice work." Photo Finish then takes a few more photos of Fluttershy before stopping with a snap of her fingers. "Enough! I go!" Photo Finish and her camera crew then exited the boutique as quickly as they came, surprising even Rainbow Dash.

"Well that was quick," Rarity commented. "She didn't even bother to allow time for me to change her clothes."

"Oh, please!" Pinkie groans. She's might be in a bit of a rush. She does day that she doesn't have a lot of time, so she says to make things go fast."

"Hah!" Rainbow scoffs. "You call that fast?"

"Well, well, well," Photo Finish said as she returns to the boutique. "Looks like I, Photo Finish, has found the next fashion star here in Canterlot High."

This made Rarity's eyes sparkle with excitement. "Really?" she asked, egger to hear about what's next.

"Really," Photo Finish replies. "And I, Photo Finish, will help her spread her popularity to the entirely of the region. Tomorrow, I will host a photo shoot in ze park. And with that, I go!" She gives a snap, signaling that she was about to leave. And she did, as swiftly as she came.

"Did you hear that?" Rarity asked. "She's going to make me a star!"

"Yeah," Rainbow said. "Hopefully not at the expense of the others."

"Don't worry about it too long," Rarity assures as she guides her friends outside. "I'm sure that it'll work out."

Fluttershy is...still at the pedestal. "Um...guys?" she asked. "I'm still here, you know?"

This made Rarity realize something. She forgot that there was still one other people left in her boutique. "Oops! Forgot about you!" she said as she rushes back inside to remove the dress on Fluttershy.

* * *

At the local park, Fluttershy walks out of a makeshift dressing room clad in a white and blue dress decorated in gemstones. She looks down at the dress she is wearing as Rarity watches her. Then, Fluttershy looks at Rarity. "...You sure that I'll be wearing this?" she asks.

"Everyone is going to love this one!" Rarity hoped. "I'll bet Photo Finish will take a liking to this!"

"Oh...that's nice," Fluttershy replied softly. "You know, you're about to be one of the most famous rising designers here in Columbia. Just...don't forget about us. We're still your friends."

"I promise," Rarity nodded. Then, at the edge of her vision, she spotted Photo Finish and her camera crew. "Oh! And here she comes!"

"Ah, if it isn't the one who I, Photo Finish, will make famous!" Photo Fish announces, not saying who will she be making famous. She inspects the outfit Fluttershy is wearing and notices something...off. "Hmm...something's not right here."

"What is it?" Rarity asked, confused about what's wrong with the outfit she created for Fluttershy to wear.

"That does not suit her," Photo Finish concluded. "I want something that's inspired by the nature. Something that suits...her!"

"Oh, you don't want that?" Rarity said. "Well, okay. If would just give me a moment to design another-"

"Nein!" Photo Finish yells. "Not now!"

Rarity was stopped in her tracks. "What?" she gasped. "But how are you going to make me a star if you don't let me design something new for my model?"

"When I say fashion star when we last met, I am not referring to you," Photo Finish cleared up. "I am referring...to her!" She then points to Fluttershy, who gives out a nervous gulp at the realization that she was chosen. "And forget the change of clothes. I have a schedule and I do not have time to spend waiting for someone to change her clothes." And then Photo Finish and her camera crew set up the photo shoot.

While that's happening, Rarity walked up to the nervously shaking Fluttershy to talk to her. "Oh, Fluttershy," she said, comforting her. "You can't simply pass up a chance like this. This is a chance of a lifetime! I know that we're guessing me when she talks about making a star, but even with that disappointment, you must simply work this out for me."

Fluttershy turns to Rarity. "But-" she tries to object.

"You must!" Rarity yells, going up to her face.

"Rarity...I-"

"You. Must!"

At the sight of Rarity bring right up her face, Fluttershy gives off a nervous whimper.

Photo Finish peeks from her camera. "Aww. Look a that delicate flower," she said. "So much more attractive without all of those sparkles." Rarity then gets away from Fluttershy as the flashes came in. "This will provide something fresh for me." More photos some in, with Fluttershy covering her eyes. "Someone who has their natural beauty shine like a beacon." Even more photos are taken. After a few seconds of taking photos., Photo Finish stops with a snap of her fingers. "I go!" And then she and her camera crew are out of here.

Rarity stared in shock after the photo shoot ended. "Did she even ask for you to strike a pose?" she asked.

* * *

Rarity returned to the local youth center. The rest of the team was not there, except for Pinkie who enjoys a rather large helping of baked goods. She notices her entering the building and sitting down at the table she's sitting at. "So? How'd it go?" she asked.

"Turns out that Photo Finish had her eyes set on Fluttershy," Rarity sighed. "Not me as I thought."

Pinkie stopped herself right in the middle of her chewing the food. "What? Are you serious?" she said with her mouth full."

"Yes, Pinkie," Rarity sighed. "This is for real." She then looks down at the table.

Pinkie swallows her food. "Huh? What's with the long face?" she asked. "Do you need something like...a party cannon to the face?" Out of her pockets, she pulls out her trusty party cannon and points it at Rarity, hoping to cheer her up.

Upon hearing the thud of the party cannon hitting the table, Rarity jumps from her seat and covers the cannon with her hands. "Pinkie!" she yells. "Enough with that! Set that down right now! Thing is, I feel very jealous that Fluttershy, that shy girl, is getting the spotlight. Not me, like I hoped. But I can't push myself to tell her. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. I can't screw up a chance like that? What if I ruined her chances of being famous because of what I did?"

"Just promise not to tell anyone of how jealous you are," Pinkie answers.

"And how is that helpful?" Rarity asked, leaning closer to Pinkie.

Pinkie signaled to Rarity to sit down and calm down. And she did. Then, Pinkie tells Rarity what to do. "All you have to do not tell anyone of how jealous you are," she whispers. "Fluttershy trusted you to make her work a success. Losing someone's trust is pretty much the fastest way of losing a friend forever."

"What?" Rarity said, shocked by this. "Hold my feelings? Pinkie, I don't think I have the capabilities to mask my-"

" _Forever!_ " Pinkie repeated with emphasis.

"Okay, alright! I got it!" Rarity said. "I will try to hide my true feelings as best as I can."

"Good," Pinkie nodded. "And to make sure that the promise is sealed, all you have to do is repeat after me. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity looked at what her friend just did with an odd look. "Pinkie, I've known you for years, and yet I never saw you become this strange," she commented. "Okay, let me try this. She then mumbles for a while, reciting the words that Pinkie just said. The only audible parts are, "...stick a cupcake in my-ahh!" By accident, Rarity pushed on the lenses of her designer's glasses, causing it to fall. "My glasses!" she yells as she catches it as it falls to the table.

"It takes some getting used to," Pinkie assures. "It's a weird this to do at first, but once you get the hang of it, keeping secrets can feel perfectly fine."

* * *

The fashion building is not seeing a lot of guests today. There are probably less than a hundred attendants, all of them sitting right up near the runway. They seem to be talking to each other, whispering about the star today.

"What are they thinking?" one asked.

"This better not be a joke," another hoped.

"Is she really doing that to herself?" a third asked.

As the people are talking, Photo Finish walks down the runway with the spotlight on her. She notices that everyone is whispering before the show starts. Rather than lean in, she orders them to remain silent. "Silence! Silence everybody!" she orders. The hall turns quiet in a few moments. "I know all of you are excited to see my new fashion model. After working with so many models who are confident, I decided to challenge myself and see if I can make a model out of a timid person. This is my chance to see if my plan worked. Alright then. Introducing my new model, Fluttershy!"

The curtains open up, reveling Fluttershy in a green dress created by...who knows what. She walks down the runway with the light pointed at her. As she walks, she glances nervously at the spectators.

However, nearly everyone in the hall does not take this girl very kindly. They don't think she should be a fashion model, and thus complains to her directly.

"A load of nonsense!" one yells.

"Not my heroes!" another jeered.

"Out of all the timid people in the world, you chose her!" a third shouted.

Fluttershy looked at the spectators, not knowing what's going on. "Wha...what is going on?" she asked, shifting her gaze. "Why are they all mean to me?"

Photo Finish runs down the runway, trying her best to calm everyone down. "Whoa whoa whoa..." she said. "Why are you all badmouthing her?"

"She's a ranger you dumb photographer!" a spectator answered, her voice nearly being drowned out by the other's jeering.

"What? A ranger?" Photo Finish asked. Then she looks at Fluttershy, who gives her an uncomfortable look. "But...her friends barely did anything related to being a power ranger. They've only done a few missions. Nothing else."

The, everyone starts to throw whatever they have onto Fluttershy.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy shrieked as she runs back to where she came from "I regret this! I regret this!"

Even with Fluttershy now gone, the spectators still throw their stiff. Presumably at Photo Finish. Photo Finish tries her best to calm everyone down. "You're making a mess out of this runway," she tells everyone. "Can you all just please stop throwing stuff and-" Bonk! Someone threw their bag at her. "Why is the world cruel?" More turn continues to barrage Photo Finish. "Ahh! Calm down, everyone! I command you!"

* * *

The team is looking at a newspaper dated a week ago. When quesioning the whereabouts of their missing friend, Ms. Cake gave them this newspaper clipping she discovered while going through the week's newspaper articles.

"An incident at the local fashion show?" Rainbow reads as she glances at the headlines. "That explains why we haven't seen Fluttershy in a long time."

The team is sitting at the local youth center with Principal Celestia sitting with them. "I know," she said. "I've been calling her parents ever since she mysteriously stopped attending the school. And all I got was nothing. When I asked them about why, they refused to answer."

Rarity slapped herself in the face. "I should've known that this would happen," she said.

"Yeah," Pinkie agrees. "Just because we're rangers doesn't mean that we should save the world all the time. Tell me, friends. How many times has a monster of some kind showed up?"

"Did any of them heard of the other ranger teams?" Applejack asks. "I've heard that some of them have other jobs on top of being a ranger and I don't see anyone berate them for going outside of their ranger tasks. Its like they didn't know that monster attacks aren't something controlled by their mentors or their employers."

Rainbow stood up from her seat. "We'd better get to Fluttershy's place," she decides. "We must bring her out of her house."

"How?" Pinkie asks. "We lost her as a friend because she lost our trust."

"No Pinkie," Rainbow replied. "We lost Fluttershy as a friend because we didn't know any better. We didn't know that people are going to berate her for going outside of her occupation. Which isn't even an occupation because we did so few missions. She cannot hide her feelings any longer. We must bring her back."

Pinkie is very worried about this. "But...wouldn't that mean that we'll lose her forever?" she asks, watering her eyes.

"We lost her because she and her family were unwilling to share why she was unable to come to school," Celestia clarifies. "If we don't get something out of her, then we'll never understand."

Pinkie spoke up once again. "Wouldn't that mean that her secrets will be spi-"

At this point, Rainbow couldn't bother with this any longer, and so jumped up from her seat in a vented rage. "Forget this!" she declares. "I'm outta here! We're outta here! I can't wait in here any longer! Follow me, girls! We're going to Fluttershy's place." Rainbow then walked towards the exit of the youth center, followed shortly by the rest of the girls.

* * *

Rainbow pounded on the door to Fluttershy's house, which appears to be a animal sanctuary. It's a large house, with much of the space being dedicated to taking care of rescues animals.

"Go away!" they heard Fluttershy said from behind the door. "I'm not willing to go out if you have words to say against me."

"Listen!" Rainbow yelled. "It's me! Rainbow Dash! Your best friend! And I've got some of your friends here as well."

They can hear some footsteps coming from inside. Their hearts are filled with excitement when they saw were about to see their friend once again. And then someone answers the door, and Rainbow's face turned from excitement to a face filled with worry. Answering the door was Zephyr, with his hammer in his hands. He doesn't seem pleased from the looks of his face.

"You dare lock my sister in her miserable state?" Zephyr yells, accusing Rainbow of making Fluttershy miserable.

"What?" Rainbow responds. "But...that's not my doing-"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS RAINBOWS!" Zephyr roars.

Rainbow then begins running down the sidewalk with Zephyr and his hammer chasing after her. The group makes way for the two of them as they jumped off the stairs and ran off into the street. Amusingly, Zephyr had forgotten to close the doors behind him yet again.

Pinkie then pushed on Rarity's back. "Now's your chance, Rarity," she said. "Head inside."

The team enters Fluttershy's house and are immediately greeted by her parents.

"Aren't you my daughter's friends?" Ms. Breeze asks the girls.

"Yes," Rarity answered. "We're here to talk to her. We're getting worried about her well being after that incident. Where is she?"

"She's right here on the couch," Mr. Breeze answers, showing the way to the couch.

Sitting on the family couch is Fluttershy, all curled up in a blanket sniffing from time to time. The shutters have been adjusted down to block her from the outside world, and she doesn't like she has the mood to go outside, not even to take care of her animal friends.

Rarity walked up to the couch and sat down next to her friend. "Fluttershy?" she calls. "Fluttershy, it's me. Rarity. Your friend." Fluttershy only responds with sniffles. "Hey, are you there?" She then waves her hand in front of Fluttershy's face and only then does she take notice and looks at Rarity. "Look, all I wanted to say is...is..." Rarity repeats herself, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"Oh calm down," Ms. Breeze assures Rarity. "It's not like something bad is going to happen if they spill the beans."

"What beans?" Pinkie asked.

"You never learn what those phrases mean...didn't you?" Mr. Breeze said.

Fluttershy turns towards Rarity. "What do you want to say?" she asks in a quiet voice.

Rarity began to tear up. "I'm sorry. Okay?" she admits. "I wished that you became famous. I knew that I was going to be jealous when you became popular. But instead of being chased by a crowd of flocking fans, you are being hunted by haters. And instead of feeling jealous, I felt sorry that I made you suffer like that."

"You are?" Fluttershy asks.

Rarity wipes a tear from her eyes. "Yes," she answers.

Fluttershy looks off into a different direction. "Well...I never wanted to be a model in the first place," she admits. "I just don't have the confidence to pull it off. I...I just don't know how Photo Finish can make me a star when I'm so...shy. And...I'm sorry for running away from you. I just don't know what you guys think." She then sniffles.

Rarity patted her friend on the back. "That's okay," she assures. "We're your friends. We can make you feel better even in your darkest moments. And anyway, they'll forget about you in a few weeks. Also, Thunder has a crush on me."

This caused Fluttershy to jump in surprise. Her childhood friend having a crush on a new friend? What's going on here? Wait, aren't we talking about making her feel better after being disapproved of being a celebrity in fashion?

As soon as she realized that Rarity had reveled a secret, Pinkie gets mad. "Why you-"

Applejack swiftly covered Pinkie's mouth. "Not the time to get angry, Pinkie," Applejack reminded.

Pinkie stared at Rarity. "...And you are doing so well," she said.

Fluttershy looked around the house from the couch she was sitting on, only to find that someone is...missing. "Say...where did Rainbow go?" she asked, looking around.

Suddenly, the front door of the house bursts open and Rainbow is seen leaning on the doorframe, panting to catch her breath with a bruise on her head. Zephyr is seen behind her with his trusty hammer. "Rainbows, what were you thinking?" he asked. "How dare you put my sister in a bad situation."

This causes Rarity to stand up for Rainbow. "Listen! It's not her!" she said. "It's my fault that she's in a bad situation. Do you understand?"

This causes the entire team to look at Rarity as if she said something and she shouldn't have said.

Pinkie shook her head with disapproval. "You shouldn't have said that, Rarity," she said.

"You monster," Zephyr said with a menacing look on his face. He then leaped forward jumping on Rainbow, ready to put that hammer of his down on her. As he does this, everyone had a few moments before Rarity takes a beating.

"Zephyr!" Fluttershy yelled.

* * *

After that incident, Photo Finish has canceled her contract se made with Fluttershy. Guess she will not be a fashion star like she'd hope. She'll have to take her magnificent photography skills to another person. Hopefully someone who nobody knows as of now. Because since they caused quite a stir at the first day of school, these girls are now well known as heroes. Who rarely fight because of how infrequent the monster attacks are.

Let's hope the other civilians realize that.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I know I said that a lot of the episodes in this series are based off the early episodes of Friendship is Magic. I didn't say that they will be exactly copying from Friendship is Magic. You've got to add in a little twist to make it a bit more unique. For example, people berating our shy girl for...going outside her ranger business. What? These girls have barely done any missions as rangers. What's your excuse?

Also, Fluttershy's last name is Breeze. Fluttershy Breeze, just like her brother's last name. Speaking of Zephyr, I think I made him act like a curtain who is super obsessed with the leader and welds a happen which they're happy to smack it against their "love interest". Though, one is a member of the leader's team and the other is...not.

Wow. This episode took a while to produce. Been a while since I last posted something, right?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	8. It's Time to Stop

**Episode 8**

 **"It's Time to Stop"**

* * *

Surprise after surprise. It seems that Pinkie Pie just isn't getting enough of making people excited over the end of a grading quarter. Can't really blame her, she's been a bit hyperactive since...who knows how long ago.

But, while she's excited, the rest of the students doesn't seem to be caring about the end of first quarter. And Pinkie, for some reason, doesn't catch why. Applejack and Rarity have dealt with her before, but now it's really time to teach her when it's appropriate to make a celebration. Because she really needs to stop.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rainbow bursts through the door of her first period class, with the teacher yet to arrive. It is 7:49, plenty of time to do whatever she likes to do.

"Alright! I am early to school today," Rainbow said as she opens the door. She then inspects her watch to look at the time. "And it looks like I'm 11 minutes early. Phew! Thank goodness I took that jog. I feel like I'm becoming a bit faster every day. Am I talking to myself here? Well, I don't have to worry. I'll have plenty of time to work on...whatever I have shortly before the school day starts." Rainbow then takes a deep breath and takes a step into the classroom. To her surprise, she hears a suspicious clicking sound as soon as she steps into the room.

"What the-" Rainbow said as she looks down at her feet. Then, out from the ground, streamers and confetti pop up from the ground, startling Rainbow and making her fall back. "Ow..." Rainbow said as se rubbed her bottom. "What was that? Confetti being secretly planted into the floor? How did I not notice that? Who did that?"

"Surprise!" Pinkie said, yelling into Rainbow's ears and startling her further.

"Gah!" Rainbow shrieked.

"Hey, do you know what's coming to an end?" Pinkie asks.

Rainbow gets up and wipes the dust off of her arms. "What's about to end?" she asks. "Let's hope that it's not the world that's ending. That was so last millennia.

"First Quarter is about to end in a few days!" Pinkie said with excitement. "Are you excited? Because I'm planning a party at my house the weekend of the date! Hey, do you want to come?"

Rainbow glared at Pinkie with suspicious. "A party? For a simple day?" she asks before stepping into the classroom. "Please! My parents are very enthusiastic about me and I don't see them giving me a celebration after every single achievement that I made. No really, though. They did do that at one point."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Pinkie said as something popped into her head. "I also planted confetti launchers at all of your friend's classrooms!"

This made Rainbow stop in her tracks. She looks back at Pinkie with a shocked look on her face. "What did you day?" she asks.

* * *

Thunder and Applejack are just about to enter the cooking class after a few minutes of conversation. They too were a bit early.

"So when are you considering joining Rainbow's team?" Applejack asks. "You and Rainbow seem to be close friends. Why aren't you a member?"

"Oh, please!" Thunder replies. "That was the proto-Rainboom days. The three of us don't actually consider ourselves a team. More of a...hangout group. Still, me hanging out with a bunch of girls? That looks a bit more awkward than last year. So unless Rainbow personally invites me, I'm not joining in. Okay?"

"Uhh, I understand Mr. Lane," Applejack replies.

Thunder then opens the door leading into the classroom. To his surprise, the door is unlocked and there's not a party cannon waiting to fire upon him.

"Huh? No party cannons?" Thunder observes. "Strange. Those confetti poppers are usually behind this door waiting to pop on either of us. Guess it's one of those days where she decides not to." He then takes a stop forward, activating a hidden plate which makes a click sound. Then, the ground explodes into a wall of confetti, creating a noise that startles them both.

"Aww, what's her plan this time?" Applejack said, looking at the mess on the floor. "Ah, she decided to go for throwing confetti at us again! But not in the way that we'd expect."

"Cleaning this place up will be a chore," Thunder comments. "Might take a while before the class even gets a chance to start."

* * *

Fluttershy walks up to her locker and opens it up. To her surprise, several small confetti bombs explode and sends a stream of confetti coupled with white smoke. Fluttershy is startled and runs down the hallway. Soon after, an unaware student walks by and slips on the confetti on the ground.

Rarity opens the door to her first classroom and steps in, only to be greeted with a wall of confetti flying at her.

"Ahh! My hair!' Rarity cried, touching her hair only to discover that some of the confetti has stick to her hair. "It's tarnished!" Knowing that this is confetti, she knew exactly who to blame. "Pinkie! How dare you do this to me?"

Meanwhile, Pinkie happily skips around the hallways, smiling over the party she's about to throw at the end of the grading quarter. "Hahaha!" she gleefully chuckles. "This party is going to be so exciting! I'll bet all of my friends will come!"

She approaches her locker, opens it up, and is greeted with a bunch of confetti flying at her face. "I just pranked myself," she said in a not-happy tone.

* * *

As the day progresses, the students keep on getting themselves being blasted by confetti. Some even got invitations to a party being hosted at Pinkie's house. Naturally, since nobody sees the last day of first quarter as a significant date (they experience this four times a school year, with the last having the added bonus of being the last day of school), they just toss the invitations to the nearest recycling bin.

The confetti problem was so bad that Rainbow pretty much spent the entirety of her gym class cleaning up the hallways of the school of confetti. People kept on slipping on them, it's getting distracting, and it'll be a nightmare for the custodians that clean up the school every evening. She pretty much did this for the sake of everyone. And it was a tiring process.

Rainbow took a break a few minutes in and leans on a nearby wall, wiping the sweat off of her face. As she tries to cool off...

"Hey, Rainbow!" Pinkie said, startling her friend.

"Gah!" Rainbow yelped as she fell on her side at the surprise appearance of Pinkie. She then gets up, clamping on the arm that she fell on. Then, she looks at Pinkie. "Oh, it's you Pinkie. You startled me again. Hey, what are you doing out here in the hallway? Aren't you supposed to be in class? Also, mind if you get out of my way? I'm trying to clean up the hallways that are a mess because of what you did!"

"Do you want to join my first quarter party?" Pinkie asked. "Come on, it'll be fun! I know you want too!"

"Tsk," Rainbow replied. "A party? For a day like that?" She then begins to step away from Pinkie. "I'm not coming to a party for a day as unmemorable as the end of a grading quarter. No one in the school is excited."

"What?" Pinkie asked, confused by this. "Why not?"

Rainbow then turns around. "Well, then, just look around you," she answers. "Did you see anyone else excited for a day like that?"

"Yes, I-" Pinkie began to answer, but then stop herself to think. Who in this school is really that excited for a day as mundane as the end of a quarter.

"Exactly," Rainbow replies, taking Pinkie's silence as a no. "Forget the party, Pinkie. No one is going to attend your party today. No one is going to care about a day that they've experienced several times in their lives. And listen, if you're going to host a party every other week, who's going to care about any of them? Parties are supposed to be special, so don't waste them on such...mundane days such as the end of the first quarter. And don't even think about blasting confetti at everyone's face. It's annoying, it creates a mess, and not everyone finds it funny. Face it, Pinkie. No one is going to attend your party."

As Rainbow spoke, Pinkie began to tear up, more and more as the words hit her. She transformed from her cheerful, happy self into a whimpering crybaby that just can't get over it.

"You're...you're a meanie!" Pinkie cried. "How dare you insult my party planning skills? Face it Rainbow. People will attend my party. I will have an audience. And you will not stop me from doing it!" She then stomps away.

"Pinkie! Come back!" Rainbow yelled. No response came from Pinkie. Rainbow lets out a sigh. "Oh, the joys of being the leader of a team where half of your members are your new friends." After a while, Rainbow continued to clean up the hallways. She really needs to put come of the effort of the custodians so that the hallways will be devoid of confetti the next day.

* * *

Later in the day, something unusual happened during lunch: Rainbow was not sitting with the rest of her teammates. Instead, she decided to sit next to Thunder, who appears to be having trouble doing...something. They're not sure.

"Hey, why isn't Rainbow here?" Fluttershy notices as she sits down next to her friends.

"She looks grumpy when she walked into the cafeteria," Applejack replied. "She won't reveal why."

This causes Pinkie to threw a fitting rage. "Why? WHY?" she screams. "I'll tell you why! I encountered Rainbow earlier today as asked her if she wanted to come. She said no, and proceed to insult my party making abilities!"

"What?" Rainbow yelled as she walked up to them. "I didn't say that you are bad at throwing parties. I'm saying that you do not pick great times to throw a party!"

"What?" Pinkie yelled back. "But...everyone loves parties, right?" Then she turns to her long time friends. "Applejack, Rarity, do you two attend my parties?"

The two girls thought about it for a while.

"Come to think of it, I do feel a little sick of attending your parties pretty much every other week," Applejack admits. "Most of them are birthday parties, which for most of them I do not care about who is aging up enough to really bother with it."

"WHAT?" Pinkie yelled.

"Yes," Rarity recalled. "You seem to have more friends than any of us combined. You're very busy, aren't you?"

Pinkie went up the faces of her long time friends. "Well, of course I'm busy!" she said. "I need to know a lot of people for anyone to have any enjoyment in my parties!"

"Yes," Applejack agrees, "but did you take note of how many people are attending each of your parties for the past several times that you did?"

Pinkie was lest speechless.

"Well, I'll tell yah how many!" Applejack continued. "The number is going down on each and every party that you've thrown! I know. Shocking. And I've talked to those who once attended your parties. They're outright tired of your parties simply because of how often you throw them!"

"What?" Pinkie yelled. "But...but that can't be true. Everyone loves parties!"

"True," Rainbow replied, "but because of how many parties you've thrown, and how many of them are over such mundane events from what I can tell, the effects of those parties start to wear down your attendants. Not everyone has as much time on their hands as you, Pinkie. So, cool down on those parties, and throw them whenever a significant date comes up. Who knows. Maybe more people will attend your parties."

Pinkie was left tearing up when she heard her friends said that. "But...when is it appropriate to throw parties?" she asked.

Fluttershy tugs on her bangs as she speak. "Well, I'm not a very social person," she stated, "I do care about holidays. In fact, I'd bet that a lot of people celebrate at least one holiday. Maybe you can throw a celebration on that date!"

"You know, you've made a lot of friends here in school," Rainbow pondered. "But have you wondered how much you care about any of them? As far as I know, we are your closest friends. We are a team. Maybe you can celebrate their birthday whenever they occur."

"Or maybe you can celebrate your family members and relative's birthday whenever they came," Applejack suggested. "Just make sure that it's the immediate family that you're celebrating. Aunts, uncles, siblings, parents, whatever you choose. I know I have a huge family and have a lot of close cousins. It feels like every week its someone's birthday. It's embarrassing."

"Well, well, well," they heard Principal Celestia said. "Look what we have here. A group of friends teaching a lesson to one of their friends."

The team, and most of the nearby students, turned towards Celestia as she approached the Rainbooms.

"Oh, hey there Principal Celestia," Rainbow greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Rainbow, I've heard that you sacrifice you gym time to clean up the hallways of the piles of confetti caused by Pinkie's antics," Celestia told one of the friends. "I know. It's a pain cleaning up the entire hallway of confetti. In fact, it took so long that you've missed a few spots in the eastern wing."

"Yep," Rainbow replied. "I think Pinkie's got a bit too much confetti. A bit too much. A bit excessive on the confetti and celebration."

"Well, at least we spare ourselves from another of her ridiculous celebrations," Rarity commented, prompting a giggle from the entire team.

The team plus Celestia heard some thuds and punches coming from the table that Rainbow had just sat at before coming to her usual table. Upon gazing to said table, they discovered that Thunder is being stacked by some of the bullies. He'd already finished his lunch and is about to leave when he is stopped by those bullies.

"Hey," one of them said. "You're not trying to hang out with those girls, are you?" He yanks on Thunder's arm.

"Hey, cut it out!" Thunder yelled. "I'm trying to clean up after myself! Get your stinking hands off me. Ow!" He gets a punch from one of the bullies.

The team stared in awkwardness as Thunder wrestles with the bullies.

"I think I'll be considering enforcing the school's policy of a comfortable and welcoming environment someday," Celestia suggested to herself. "We are seeing a bit of a tick in the amount of student attacks we're experiencing today."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Sometimes you have to calm down on doing something that should be significant, and Pinkie is no exception. According to the research that I did, Pinkie throws parties at seemingly the most random of occasions. Such occasions would include ringing a bell, for some odd reason that only Pinkie knows.

This is so far the least wordy off all the episodes, due to the rather lack of non-dialogue words used in this episode. There are also a rather lengthy montage of the students getting blasted by confetti. Might explain the rather low word count on this one.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Company.


	9. Boy Without a Team

**Episode 9**

 **"Boy Without a Team"**

* * *

Out of all the students in Canterlot High, only Thunderlane is not a part of any group. Which is strange, considering the number of groups there are within the school and the number of students that attend the school, which is over 1,000. You'd think with all those students that some of them will not associate themselves with any group, but in this bizarre case only poor Thunder is lonely.

The topic of him joining any group has been brought up a couple of times, but now it's time for him to really commit himself to being a part of some group. And with nearly all the group leaders taking part into getting him to join them, he'll have to expect a lot of...pressure from the others.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Thunder opens the door and enters the school, expecting a regular day like any other. Sure, there have been some crazy experiences here in town. But overall, it's mostly normal. Those crazy moments only lasted half an hour, more than enough time to catch up on the latest episode on a show you like.

He whistles a catchy tune as he minds his own business.

"Hey there, Thunder," a boy named Hoops said as he appeared right next to Thunder, surprising and startling him.

Okay, this isn't what I expected, Thunder thought to himself.

"It's been 50 school days since the beginning of the year," Hoops said. "And yet, after all those days, you still haven't bothered to let yourself join one of the in school groups. Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Everyone in this school is a member of at least one group. Everyone. Except for you."

"What?" Thunder gasped in disbelief. "Nearly everyone in this school is a part of a group? Wha-What kind of school has that many students be that person who hangs out with others? Isn't there bound to be someone who isn't a part of any group?"

Hoops leans hin so hat his mouth is very close to Thunder's ears. Very uncomfortably close.

"Duude," Hoops said. "Everyone in this school has friends, and friends together are considered a group. But you, you've been hanging out with those ranger girls a lot more frequently than the rest. And yet you didn't consider yourself a official member. Tell me, why is that?"

Thunder had enough to this. "Get your sweaty lips out of my ear!" he yells as he shoved Hoops aside before running down the hallways.

Hoops continued to stare at Thunder as he runs away from him. "Aww, the girly man still does not want to be an official member of a group full of women," Hoops mockingly commented in a high voice. "Well, then. Let's see what other groups he's willing to join aside from those Raingoons."

* * *

Later in the day, Thunder is enjoying some normal time in a classroom doing his work. At least nothing unusual happened today.

Or...is it?

Thunder suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. It felt like paper. Thunder stops on what he's working at and looks under his chair. There is a paper airplane that just landed. Looking around the back of the room to see who did it, Thunder leans down and picks up the paper airplane. Then, he unfolds it and reads what's inside.

Scrawled in chicken scratch handwriting are the words, "Join my group now!"

"Huh?" Thunder said, bewildered at such an invitation. He looks at the back of the room again, only to find some boys giggling out. "Is this a joke?"

The noise being made catches the teacher's attention. "Hey, what's going on back there?" she asked, standing up from her chair. "Mr. Thunderlane, what's that on your hands?" She steps up to Thunder's seat.

"I didn't write this," Thunder said, trying to defend himself. "I swear! Somebody else wrote it!"

The teacher doesn't buy it and swipes the paper from Thunder's hands. Then, she reads the message inside. She is surprised by this. "Join a group?" she gasped. "But I thought that everyone in this school is associated with at least one group!"

"Well...not everyone," Thunder replies, pointing to himself.

The teacher turns around only to discover that Thunder admitted that he is not a member of any group in the school. Not even an official one. Upon discovering this, most of the class bursts into laughter.

Rainbow was Thunder's classmate this class period, and she can't help but feel bad for Thunder. He is being laughed at for not being a member of any of the groups with in the school. All because someone threw a paper airplane expecting him to join...whatever group they're a part of. But the laughing causes a distraction. Rainbow is unable to concentrate under all this laughing. Giving in to the laughter, Rainbow picks up her book and covers her head in it, groaning in frustration.

Maybe she should've allowed Thunder to join her group, The Rainbooms, at the beginning of the school year when she and her friends-both new and old-defended the school from a monster. But alas, the idea went over her head. Until now. Why did she not bother with it until now?

Rainbow feels like she should invite Thunder to join her team. But considering what he's been going through, he's not going to accept it. Besides, he's probably going to be bombarded with invitations over the next few days.

And bombarded he is.

* * *

The next day, Thunder enters the school building after experiencing a weird day where some people suddenly got the idea to invite him to their groups.

Then, someone popped up outside of his vision.

"Surprise!" a girl said holding a card. She hands it to him. "Here's a gift card."

Thunder takes the card and opens it up. On the right hand side of the inside, there is a card in a pocket. On the opposite side, it reads-wait, what? It's an invitation? And the card is...is that a membership card? With information? Thunder is bewildered by this. First a bully pointed it out that he is not part of any group, now the students are finding ways of trying to get him into joining their group.

Thunder looks at the girl who handed him the card. She was a creepy face.

"Now join my group now, buddy!" she said in a threatening tone.

"Ahh!" Thunder shrieked as he ran away, tossing the card into the air.

"Hey!" the girl yells. "You haven't accepted my offer!"

Thunder ran down the hallway puling his hair. He then passes by Fluttershy, who is cleaning up her locker. She looks at him as he passes by.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said as the wind got to her. "What's gotten into Thunder today?" Then she looks at where he came from, and spotted a girl waving her hands. Then she comes to a realization. "Hold on...is he the only one not part of a group?! Man, I thought there's going to be at least one person in this school who is not a groups person. But nope, everyone in this school is a member of a group. Except for him. I'd better talked to Rainbow about this!"

She then picks up her stuff, closes her lockers shut, then runs down the hallway.

* * *

Thunder's tales of woe continues as more and more group leaders continue to track him down and try to convince him to join their team. This is starting to get ridiculous.

The other members of The Rainbooms also reported seeing some strange extents the group leaders are going to get Thunder to join them. Rarity and some of the students start to notice some crudely drawn pieces of paper tapped to the lockers to try to convince everyone to join their group. Now, nearly everyone is a member of at least one group, so the only logical target would be Thunder himself. Rarity growls at the posters. She criticizes the posters as being wasteful pieces of paper tareted towards one person. She tears one down and brings it over to leader Rainbow for her to see.

Applejack reported feeling a paper airplane hitting her when it was meant for the nearby Thunder. She picks the paper up, while Pinkie pops from the side to take a read. It's an invitation meant for Thunder. Applejack looks towards the back of the room and spotted a couple of students who perform gestures explaining that she needs to show it to Thunder. When she nudges the paper towards Thunder, they seem to nod, seemingly in anticipation. Seeing as these two might be a group leader, and that they're trying to convince Thunder to join their group, Applejack gives out a smug grin as she crumbles up the paper and tosses it into the recycling bin, shocking the two students.

"Ms. Muffins!" one of the students cried. "Applejack just threw my piece of paper!"

"Would you please get your priories straight, good sir?" Ms. Muffins demanded. "We're trying to make some brownies."

* * *

That afternoon, Thunder walks back to home by himself. He isn't in the mood to be in any social place today, as in the previous few days. After that invitation debacle, he feels a bit overwhelmed in the amount of invitation to other groups he's gotten.

So he feels like a bit of alone time would at least calm him down.

Unfortunately for him, he isn't as lonely as he thinks he is.

"Pst," he heard someone said quietly. "Hey. Hey, Thunder. Mind if you join my group?"

This caused Thunder to stop. He cannot believe this. Someone's following him? And they're inviting him again? What's with this?

"...What did you say?" Thunder asked with a sweaty face.

"I said, would you join my group?" the classmate asked. "If you say no, then I will follow you everywhere until you say-"

This causes Thunder to snap. "Okay! ENOUGH!" he screams. "Enough with the invitations! I had way too many of them, today and yesterday! It's ridiculous! It seems like there are a hundred groups within the grounds of Canterlot High, and every single one of them wanted to invite me into their group! It's ridioucious! It's too much for me to handle!"

"But I was just asking," the classmate.

"You leave me alone!" Thunder yells at them. "I'm so sick of this constant pestering. I'm so sick of everyone asking me to join them. I'm so tired of hearing and seeing the same words over and over again. Join this group! No, join this group, it's much better for you! It-it's just too much! To. Much. For me to handle! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He starts to roar at the classmate.

"You're...you're just stubborn..." the classmate said, tearing up. And then they ran away from Thunder, sobbing.

Behind the classmate, to his surprise, is Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Thunder gasped, surprised at her appearance. "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?"

Rainbow had her fists to her hips as she stands there. She puts her hands off to her side as she walks up to Thunder.

"Listen, Thunder," Rainbow begins. "I know you are the only one here in Canterlot High who is not a member of any group what so ever. We have been discussing you joining the team since last month. My friends are considering letting you become an official member. Heck, I even consider personally inviting you to join for a while. But all these invitation from these strangers. It's getting too much for you to handle. I might regret this now." Rainbow looks away from Thunder as she sheds a single tear. "But I must ask you. Will you join my team?"

Those words sound pretty much the same as every single leader whose pestering him to join. So he retaliates.

"No!" Thunder roars back. "I will not join your team! You sound like all those group leaders who tried to invite me. Always pestering. You know what? Forget being a member of a group! I'm going to be a lone boy for the remainder of the school year!"

"Well, I heard from my friends that you are having a bit of trouble when it comes to these pestering group leaders," Rainbow tells him.

"Forget processing those invitations," Thunder continues. "As soon as they come to me, I will throw them away. It's too much for me to handle! And I do not care for any of the groups with in the school! Good bye!"

And then he walks away, stomping off.

Rainbow was heart broken. Her childhood friend declining her invitation, passing it off as all those other invitations he's been getting? That's so not like him. Rainbow starts off into the sky and wonders. Did all those unwanted and repeated invitations change his attitude towards anyone else? This is something that makes her mind tick.

* * *

That night, Thunder sleeps at his bed looking out into the night sky. He stares off and ponders on the events that happened today and the previous day. Those invitations that all started with one of the bullies reminding him that he is the only student in Canterlot High that is not a member of any of the school's various groups.

He thinks through all those days right up to when Rainbow tried to invite him to her group after he had already gone through so many annoying invitations.

Then something clicked inside of his head. "Wait a minute," he realizes. He lifts himself off of his bed. "I've been constantly invited to all of these various groups over the last two days. I think there are 100 groups with in the school. And it seems like absolutely everyone in the school, all the group leaders who attend this school, they are constantly trying to get me into their groups. The chess club, the various study groups, that kind of stuff."

He slides off of his bed and proceeded to walk around his tiny bedroom, going from one wall to another as he continue to ponder in the dark.

"...Except for one," he realizes. "The Rainbooms. The one group where several of the members discussed letting me join them. I was Rainbow's childhood friend along with Fluttershy. The three of us seem to enjoy each other's company. And then, three more girls became Rainbow and Fluttershy's friends: Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie. I remember being around them very often, yet I didn't consider myself an official member due to the team's all girl composition."

He then realizes that he's going a bit off track and jumps off the tangent to return to what he's thinking about.

"Getting off track there," he mutters. "During those two days of being constantly pelted with invitations, the only group which did not invite me to join them is the Rainbooms. Everyone else doesn't seem to mind shoving their groups into my face. Hmm...come to think of it, maybe joining the Rainbooms is the best choice I would made. I mean, I personally know their members, and was even a friend of the leader herself. All of those other groups? I barely know them."

After thinking about it for a while, Thunder plans his act.

"Okay, tomorrow, I will track down Rainbow and ask her to is I can join her group," he decides. "Then, no other leader will be able to convince me to join their group, because I would've found my place by then. Okay, I'm starting my plan...tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day, everything seems to be going as usual. Thunder enters the building and looks around the main lobby, looking for group leaders who might want to invite him again.

"Okay, I am not ambushed by a group leader as soon as I arrive,' Thunder sighed in relief. "Good. Now I've got to find Rainbow and-"

Suddenly, a group leader pops from nowhere and scares Thunder out with a song.

"Look, I know that you are a loner. But you're the only one without a group," a student began to sang.

"Wah!" Thunder shrieks. "What is going on around here?"

"All these other have joined. Except for you," they continue to sing.

Another student has popped up, joining along in the singing.

"There's something freakish about you. Something about you that we crave," another student sang. "You are the special one. But that won't last for long."

Then, the chorus came.

"So, join our group," the crowd of student sang. "You have a special place is our hearts. It's time to join us. Or else you'll be alone forever."

As the singing continues, Rainbow and Rarity are walking down the hallway, when they come across this.

"You know, Thunderlane can get really harsh when put under press-" Rainbow began. Until she heard the song that echoed throughout the hallways. "Wait, what's going on? Is that a...song?"

"Hmm," Rarity grunted. "Strange. Usually Pinkie is the one who sang the songs, not these random group of strangers."

"I wonder how that managed to make up a song this quickly," Rainbow wonders.

"What's going on-Ho my...apple sauce," Applejack said as she came in. "What is going on here?"

Pinkie bounced right in, with Fluttershy trailing behind.

"...I think he's getting tormented," Rainbow guesses. "We must stop them!"

Thunder suddenly finds himself in a surreal environment as the chorus plays. The student's heads are popping from the ground at strange places, scaring off Thunder as he passes by. Their heads also appeared in unusual places, from the ceiling to the walls, from other's bodies to the walls themselves.

Then the final part of the song comes up, sounding like a cultist chant telling him to join one of them. Thunder is reaching his absolute lowest when it comes to his sanity.

"If you join us, you won't have to suffer," he can make out through all the words.

Well, this is just madness. Thunder found himself in a fetal crouching position with his arms over his head. It seems like these group leaders won't stop pestering. It's like they're fighting over him, trying to convince him through song. Clearly, this isn't working. It seems like they're torturing him for not being a member of any of the groups rather than, you know, ACTUALLY INVITE HIM?

This is getting too much for Thunder to handle. He feels like running out of the school as fast as his little legs could carry him. The echoes of the voices, they won't stop. It seems like there's never going to be an end to this nightmare.

Or...is there?

When Thunder looked through the bodies of those who are singing, he spotted his old friend Rainbow Dash. And so far, she's not joining in. Seeing her fills his heart with courage.

With the courage gathered up in his heart, Thunder stands up and makes a run for Rainbow. Almost in slow motion, Rainbow turns surprised to see that out of all the groups that he could've chosen, he sided with her. As Thunder reached out, Rainbow reached out her hand towards Thunder.

And then, their hands made contact and clamp to each other. And with that, the song suddenly ends as well as the nightmare. It seems as if everyone is surprised in what Thunder chose to side with.

"What?" a student gasped. "Out of all the groups you could've chosen, you sided with her? But...but why?"

Thunder looks back at those who tried to invite him with a threatening leer. Then, he let go of Rainbow's hand as he turns back to face the crowd of students, all group leaders.

"Listen, group leaders," he said. "I know that all of you wanted to invite me to one of your groups. Sure. I understand. I'm the only one who isn't a part of any group. But trying to invite me like this. By tormenting me and shoving your group into my face when I'm already getting frustrated. You...you just pushed me to the limits of my sanity. By constantly pestering me to join for the sake of making every student a member of a group, you have ruined your chances of getting me into your groups."

"But..." one of the students began to say. "Why did you join her? She didn't pester you to join her team of girls."

Rainbow tried to speak up, but was stopped by Thunder at the touch of her shoulder. Thunder assured her that he's got this.

"You see this girl?" Thunder began. "You seeing this? This girl, Rainbow. I was friends with her when we were growing up. We were friends with each other. That's what separates her from you guys. Also, multiple members have discussed with me about joining in their group. I was friends with them too. But you guys, I barely know you guys at all! By going up my face without knowing a lot about me, you just made me want to shove you aside rather than seeing you as just another student. I don't know your groups. I know only one. The Rainbooms. For that reason, I have officially aligned myself to them."

The other students were stunned by this. They didn't expect the very boy they were tormenting to give off such a surprising speech. The surely didn't expect him to let himself join her.

Then, the school bell rings, giving off the five minute warning.

"Class is about to start in five minutes, my fellow students," Celestia said over the intercom. "What are you doing in the main lobby, group leaders? Get to your classes now! Some of the students are watching you!

Suddenly, the hallways became a mess as students scrambled for their first class of the day.

Thunder is walking down the hallways as he traveled to his first class of the day, when he felt something grab his shoulder. He turns around. It was Rainbow.

"Hey, Thunder," Rainbow said, giving a thumbs up. "Pretty good work over there. You show those pestering leaders what you're made off."

"Oh, thanks, Rainbow," Thunder thanks. "I appreciate it."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Congratulations, Thunder," Rainbow announced. "For you amazing efforts for getting over your torment, you are now an official member of my personal team of rangers, the Rainbooms." She offers her hand out to Thunder. And he happily accepts the offer.

From five members to six, The Rainbooms team is surely growing.

Things remained rather calm over the next handful of weeks. No monster attacks appear to occur in the immediate area. And nothing unusual appeared to happen on Canterlot High. All that can be said about this is that end of the year looks out to be a bright one.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Well, here we go. Thunder is officially a member of the team. I'm pretty sure that the event carries no significant impact on future events.

For those jumping in from my main ranger series, this is how Thunder joins the team. For those who haven't seen it, don't jump over yet! We've still got more stories to tell with this group of girls...and a boy.

This episode will feature the miniseries first and only song. The reason there's barely any songs featured with the series unlike one of the source material are three things. One, as you all know, does not support registered songs as that's against their terms of service. Except for those listed in the public domain. Two, I'm not a songwriter. I can't figure out tunes and lyrics, okay? And three, I find it hard to incorporate songs into a novel-like experience. I mean, how do you incorporate a song into a book? How does that work?

Even with no songs, I can still satisfy readers with great content. Because who needs songs when you can't even write songs? And the song featured doesn't even have a complete lyric that is audible! Most of the lyrics are just not heard, so who knows what the song will sound like.

If you like to see some songs, I can always post it on my other online profile, you know.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	10. No Leader? No Problem!

**Episode 10**

 **"No Leader? No Problem!"**

* * *

So Rainbow has left to participate in some sort of a competition center. It's kind of natural. She is a participator in a handful of competitive sports and her sports teams have performed in various matches against the rival school teams. Unfortunately, she is coming to the competition center all on her own, not bringing along any of her friends. That means that the Rainbooms, the team that she is leading, will have to function without her. Without her around, the team is having trouble figuring out what to do in her absence.

Things get even more complicated when a monster attacks the city one again. With Rainbow being their strongest and most able-bodied fighter, the team is having a bit of trouble dealing with this monster. Luckily for the team, before Rainbow left she left behind a little gift to one of the teammates.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"What?" Applejack said. "You're leaving?"

The girls are in the local train station waiting for the train to arrive.

"Found something that I'm interested in in an advertisement," Rainbow explains. "There appears to be a competition center a little south from here. Might want to check it out. I heard that a lot of people who really honed their skills are participating. Hopefully, I'll recognize some of them."

"But...darling," Rarity began to ask. "Are...are you planning to bring any of us?"

"Nope," Rainbow answers. "This is a solo act. After all, not all of you are spirited competitors." This causes the rest of the team to gasp. "I could just allow you to spectate, but the thing is, the center is a really popular convention place and I don't want to take slots at the expense of others. Plus," Rainbow pulls out a ticket from her pocket, "I only bought one ticket. And I've got to tell you. Those things are not cheap, you know. Demand for them is high!"

"Well then why didn't you buy more for us?" Pinkie asks.

Rainbow glared at her friends. "You girls didn't ask, didn't you?"

The train will be arriving in an brief moment.

"Well, even if none of your friends are there as well," Fluttershy said, rubbing her arm, "Good luck. I hope you have fun competing."

"Will I compete?" Rainbow asks. "Or will I spectate? Who knows. It depends on what events are available at the time."

The train will be arriving in one minute.

"Well, I wish you a good time, Rainbow," Applejack hoped. "Enjoy your stay."

Rainbow took one step away from the rest of her teammates before she heard a familiar voice.

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow turned and looked at who said it. Of course, its Scootaloo.

"Oh, hey there little one," Rainbow greeted, crouching down to Scootaloo's level.

"You're leaving?" Scootaloo ask, beginning to tear up. "You're about to leave your home vulnerable to monster attacks?"

"Scooter, calm down," Rainbow reminded. "Those things don't happen very frequently. So, the world will be fine." Rainbow ten gazes off to the side in doubt. "Although...just in case..." Rainbow pulls out her Equine Morpher and hands it to Scootaloo. "Just in case a monster shows up, just activate this. Then, you'll turn into a fighting machine, built to defend the world from monster." She then pats on Scootaloo's head and then stands up.

The train then arrives, opening its doors. Passengers depart from the train while others enter in. Rainbow enters the train, departing from the station shortly before the doors close. As she turns back, her friends are waving a temporarily good bye to her as the train she's on leaves. As the train moves, she spotted Scootaloo racing the train to get the maximum time in which their gazes meet. Then, her view of Scootaloo disappears along with the rest of the station.

After the train has left, Scootaloo opened up the Equine Morpher she was given by Rainbow. Inside the morpher is a small red gem shaped like a lightning bolt. At least she didn't forget to leave it in.

* * *

"So, we're stuck in here," Thunder commented as he walked around. "Stuck in this city with our leader absent. And we have no idea how to manage ourselves with our leader absent. How to we get here?"

The Rainbooms team travels to the local youth center. Joining them are Scootaloo and the three younger siblings of three of the members. Apple Bloom, Sweetie, and Rumble were there as well, sitting next to their respective older siblings.

"Well," Scootaloo said as she looked into her Equine Morpher given by Rainbow. "Since Rainbow gave this to me, maybe I should replace her! Isn't that cool? Me, hanging out with you guys?"

Rumble stared at Scootaloo with suspicion. "Are you sure you have the necessary training and leadership skills to pull it off?" he asked. "I mean, you're rangers! Of course you often find yourself in dangerous situations!"

"Hate to tell you," Applejack said, bringing her hat down over her eyes, "but the ranger business is a lot harder than what it seems. You might get hurt during your time in service. You might even get hurt so much that you find yourself unable to move. And you have a risk of...of..." At this point, Applejack's mind went blank.

"Trying to invoke the rule of three, aren't you?" Pinkie asked.

Applejack clears her mind and continues on. "Point is, being a ranger is a commitment that contains risk," she said. "I know. Beating monsters until they get knocked out might be run and exciting, but you're fighting against monsters who are about as strong as you are, sugarcube. Trust me, we have a bit of a...challenge, let's say, dealing with the last monster. Oh, and you being a leader? Don't make me laugh. Since when have you lead a small group of friends?"

Scootaloo tried to speak for a moment, but then realizes that she has no examples to give out. She turns to her friends for help. "Say, who's the leader of this group of four?" she asked.

"I don't think any of us is the leader," Apple Bloom answers. "I mean, we never organize the group and don't give each other instructions most or all of the time. So...a bit ambitious there, Scootaloo."

"Not to mention that our leader, Rainbow, has years wroth of experience leading her own small group of friends, as far as I can tell," Rarity said. "Say, anyone got examples? I couldn't think of one since I wasn't her friend until the beginning of this school year?"

"Well," Thunder began. "Rainbow and I did do a few work projects together."

"Don't forget about me," Fluttershy added quietly.

"And the three of us had plenty of fun together," Thunder continued. "Even if one of them expresses flat joy. I'm looking at you." Thunder turns his eyes towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looks back at Thunder. "What?" she asks.

"We're getting off track, ain't we?" Applejack asks. Then, she looks towards Scootaloo. "So, do you think you're up to the task, little cube?"

Scootaloo looks at the Equine Morpher and the little red lighting bolt crystal inside. Then she looks back at Applejack. Then back to the morpher. And back to Applejack. She couldn't decide yet.

* * *

Later, the team is outside having a bit of trouble deciding what to do next. They think that in order to do anything, they would need her permission in order to do it. As she is currently absent, the team is unsure about what would get Rainbow's approval.

"Should we go out and make dresses?" Rarity suggested. "Or maybe go out in the park and play some ball game? Or we can hang out in anyone's house and play a few board games. Have a little fun while she's gone?"

Pinkie went up to Rarity. "Well, the last two do sound like fun from Rainbow's perspective," she commented. "But don't you think that she'll miss out on those? I mean...what if she realized that we played a game that she really likes and doesn't get a chance to play because she is absent when it happens?" Pinkie takes in a huge gasp after saying things rapidly.

"Pinkie, calm down," Fluttershy reminds. "She's our friend. I'm sure she won't mind missing out on a few fun things while she's having fun at the competition center."

"BUT IT COULD!" Pinkie shouted.

"Uhh, Pinkie?" Applejack asks. "Rainbow's leavin' us alone so that she can have some fun time on her own. She probably needs a break from us. And test us to see if we can function without her. Probably that."

"So, is there anything that you girls can do?" Thunder asks. "Something that Rainbow won't mind having to miss because she left?"

Suddenly, a sound of something rumbling is heard, and its coming from Thunder's bag. The girls looked at Thunder in surprise and suspicion.

"Oh," Thunder realizes. "It's my anomaly detector! I forgot that I kept it in here for weeks!"

Thunder places his bag down to pull out his detector.

"WHAT?" Pinkie gasped. "Oh no. There might be another monster attack! And with Rainbow being absent..." She gasps again. "She might miss out on this! Quickly! Someone call her! We need her here now!"

"What do you mean we need her now?" Applejack asks. "She's probably far away at this point. Do you think she's going to make it here in time?"

"Yeah, but she's our most experienced fighter!" Pinkie yelled. "She's gone on more missions than any of us!"

Applejack stared at Pinkie with a disapproving look. "Look Pinkie," she began. "We've been rangers for only three months. And in those three months, we've been attacked by monsters less than ten times. Do you think we really have enough experience to outclass each other?"

After a bit of digging, Thunder finally pulls out his anomaly detector. He reads the radar signal. It's coming from behind them.

"There! I got it," Thunder announces. "The monster is probably two blocks away from us. It hasn't done anything, but-"

Suddenly, there were more cars coming down the nearby street than usual, as well as people running away from the site where the anomaly is supposedly located.

"Well, we now know that this thing is a threat," Applejack said. "Come on, everyone. Let's investigate."

Pinkie was confused. "Wait, so you're taking charge now?" she asks.

"Stop asking and get moving!" Thunder yells. "People are running away from where the monster is located. Surely it must be a threat. And no, I don't care who's in charge now. I care about if we deal with this threat or not."

The team then runs toward the site of the monster.

* * *

The monster in question turns out to be a rouge one, acting as a thief to get by.

"So, you're supposed to be a ranger, aren't you?" Klep, the thief, asks.

Klep is confronted with Scootaloo, Sweetie, Apple Bloom, and Rumble. Scootaloo stands near the front while the other three hide behind her.

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Sweetie asks.

"I'm sure that Rainbow would trust me is taking her place," Scootaloo tells the others. "I can do this!"

The team went into the street where the monster is located.

"There!" Thunder points out. "That must be the monster that's causing a disturbance!"

"Wait a second," Rarity said as she takes a closer look. Then, she gasps. "Are those our younger siblings who are confronting the monster! And what is...it's a thief?"

"Oh, so these are rangers?" Klep said, leaning over. "Huh. My actions must've summoned them to my location."

Scootaloo clamps her hand harder on the Equine Morpher.

"Don't you do it, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said. "It's too dangerous for you to handle."

"What are you telling me?" Scootaloo asks. "This thing will surely boost my fighting abilities. Don't worry about me. I can do this for Rainbow. Hang on, guys!"

"Scootaloo!" several of the team members and her friends cried out. "Don't!"

Scootaloo pressed on the button at the center of the Equine Morpher as she holds it behind her ear. Then, she starts to shout the following words. "Magical Power, Friendship Power!" She pushed the Equine Morpher out in front of her, presenting it in front of Klep.

Only...nothing happens. Upon discovering this, Scootaloo looks back at her Equine Morpher. "Huh? Why didn't it work?" she asks. She pressed on the center button even more. "Come on, work for me! Put on the ranger suit, would you?"

Klep laughed at the young girls feeble attempt to get into ranger mode. "Hahaha!" he mockingly laughs. "You think you can stop me, little girl? You don't even have the proper training to even stand a chance against me!" Klep then lunges forward and knocks Scootaloo over.

"Scootaloo!" her friends cried out.

Scootaloo crashed down on the street as the team ran up to confront Klep himself.

"Alright, you little thief," Applejack said. "It's time for you to stop now." She and the rest of the rangers hold their Equine Morphers out.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be five rangers?" Klep asks. "Where did the fifth go? Is that little girl you're fifth ranger? And is this your first time on the job?"

"First off, our fifth ranger is our leader," Applejack answer. "And she's gone. That little girl you knocked out is not our fifth ranger. She is her biggest ran. And second, this isn't our first time here." She and the rest of the team pressed on the buttons on their morphers to change into ranger mode for the battle. "Just another mission we have to do as rangers."

Klep is surprised to see that these rangers were quite experienced. Not wanting to deal with them, he steps out and beings to make a run for it out.

"Not so fast!" Rarity said as she fires her bow, shooting an arrow towards Klep.

The arrow nearly hit Klep, but he stopped as soon as it landed. The arrow landed way farther than he is, but he's still probably going to get hit.

Applejack looked at Rarity. "Since when did you..." she begins. "Forget about it. We have someone to catch."

The girls then continued their chase with Klep. Meanwhile, Thunder is guiding the younger siblings to safety in alley, carrying the unconscious Scootaloo on his arms. He places her next to her friends. He then begins to leave the area. Before he could do so, he is stopped by a voice.

"Thunderlane..." he heard his name being said. Thunder turns around and saw that Scootaloo has woken up, although being a bit weak from being hit. He walks towards her. "You're older, aren't you?" Scootaloo asks. "You...you can have this. You deserve this much more than me." She hands Rainbow's morpher to Thunder, and he takes it. Thunder then stares into the morpher he was given. On the small display in the middle, a notable shine went across it. He can also feel a bit of power radiating from the crystal inside.

Knowing that its his time to shine, and that the power is transferred to him for this mission, Thunder takes the morpher and runs towards where the monster is. "Hang in there, girls," he announces. "I'm coming to help you."

Behind him, Sweetie and Apple Bloom are caring for Scootaloo, while Rumble watch out for suspicious people.

* * *

The girls have caught up with Klep, and is having a bit of trouble defeating him. For starters, he was too fast. Way faster than they can attack. Furthermore, only two people are doing their best to trap Klep in the arena. Sure, Rarity might be standing on the sidelines picking Klep off and Fluttershy's blocking the other side, but the area is still way too big.

"Urg!" Applejack groans as she misses yet another attack. "He's too fast! We can't catch him! Rarity, move closer!"

Rarity takes a few steps forward to lower the area of the arena. Klep notices this and stops to throw a gemstone that he stole right at Rarity. Rarity steps back, avoiding the stone as she shrieks and covers her head. She lets go of the drawstring, releasing the arrow and sending it to a nearby wall.

"Darn," Applejack grunts.

"Come on!" Pinkie yells as she continues to chase Klep down. "Get back here! Stay still please!"

Eventually, Rarity ran out of arrows. She barely hit the intended target. She tries to reach out and reclaim the arrows, but they were swiped by Klep before she could reach them. So the team is now left with only has two fighting members. Fluttershy's just there to block off an potential escape route, and even she does not possess any combat abilities.

This is starting to frustrate Applejack. "Urrg!" she growls. "Can Rainbow please come back to help us out? We're having a bit of trouble here!"

"How about I help you girls out?" someone said.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned to the source of the voice. Standing in front of them is surprisingly Thunder.

"What?" Applejack gasped.

"You?" Rarity said.

"...Could it be?" Fluttershy muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Klep asks. "Aren't you supposed to be running away like a normal civilian? Why don't you take your life and scram?" Klep then lunged forward towards Thunder, prompting everyone to shout his name.

"Thunder!"

Swiftly, Thunder pulls out the Equine Morpher and presses on the display, causing it to glow. He then presents it towards Klep as he begins to glow red. Then, shortly before Klep could get to him, the ball of light exploded, sending him backwards.

The light dies down to reveal Thunder in the Red Equine Suit. Only this time, its the male version of the suit.

Klep shook his head is disbelief. "Wh...what?" he stuttered. "You can use the suit too?"

Thunder looks at his new form. "Looks like the suit can be worn by more than one person," he remarks. "Hey, girls. Here's the fighting techniques that I learned from watching you fight a few times!" He then pulls out a bat and swings it at Klep, sending him back between Rarity and Fluttershy.

Klep is now no longer in a position where he can just dodge everyone's attack, as he is caught off guard. Applejack uses this to her advantage and juggles him into the air. While in the air, Thunder throws the bat right at Klep, dealing additional damage to him. Thunder then leaps in and joins the fight.

Klep then gets back up and is soon on the run. Only shortly after he starts to run, he found himself surrounded on all sides by three rangers. He tried to move to get of the way of one, but the other would move to block his path. He turns around and tries to go the other way, but then another would step in and block his path. Repeat this and soon he is trapped, with no way of escaping the ranger's grasp.

Thunder points his bat towards Klep. "Alright now," he said. "You're trapped. Surrender now and justice will be served. But refuse, and we'll beat you up more. What do you say?"

Klep looks around as he thinks about this choices. Neither one seems pleasant. He doesn't want to be thrown back into his original world.

So he reaches into his pockets and pulls out a remote. Suddenly, his mood changes.

"Kamikaze! " he shouted before exploding into a cloud of dust. The surrounding rangers wiped the air as they try to get the dust off of their visors. Then, they look at where Klep once stood and noticed that he was no longer there.

"What?" Applejack gasped. "He's gone!"

"Where did he go?" Pinkie asks.

The other two girls rushed up to the other three rangers.

"I must say, that is such a wasteful tactic," Rarity comments. "I mean, sacrificing yourself just to finish off your enemy? That's so not worth it. Especially if you're...a professional."

"Well, that's just unsatisfactory," Thunder declares. "We just corner him and is about to give him justice, when he decides that finishing himself off is better than us finishing him off. Bummer."

Applejack comforted Thunder. "Well, at least you get a taste of what being a ranger looks like," she tells him. "After all, this is your first mission as a ranger."

This causes Thunder to perk up. "Oh right!" he realize. "I am a ranger now! Sweet!"

Pinkie then procced to give Thunder a big squeeze. "Welcome to the ranger business, Thunder!" she said. "You've locked yourself into being an official member of this team!"

Thunder then smiled at Pinkie, looking at her.

* * *

The next day, the rangers are hanging out at the youth center, having a great time for the morning. Scootaloo is also there, though all bandaged up. The injuries of being knocked up over people's heads and skidding on her skin are pretty bad. The force of impact was probably painful.

Their sweet morning was interrupted when a special someone came in.

"Hey guys!" a curtain prismatic haired girl announces as she came in. "I'm back!"

"Rainbow! You're back!" several of the team members said as she came in. They waved at her as she entered.

Scootaloo came up to Rainbow, despite her injuries. "Did you have a great time there?" she asks. "Did you have fun?"

Rainbow was surprised when she saw that Scootaloo has been injured. "Uhh...Scootaloo?" she said. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Thunder replied. And Rainbow's attention turned towards him. "By the way, here's your morpher back. Thank you."

Rainbow caught her Equine Morpher in the air. But she still has questions. "No seriously," she continued. "What happened yesterday while I was gone? And Thunder, why did you have my morpher?"

Well, the team is going to have to explained what happened yesterday to Rainbow. The team members looked at each other in awkwardness. They're probably going to be in here for a lot longer than they planned.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So, the team dealt with a monster on their own, without the input of their leader, Rainbow. And one of the members became an official ranger. Sure, the fight might not have a satisfying conclusion, but still. Got another ranger added to the list.

Still, the others can't help but wonder what Rainbow did while she was absent. I wonder...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Company.


	11. The Great Bowling Showdown

**Episode 11**

 **"The Great Bowling Showdown"**

* * *

There's a new bowling team in town, and they're starting to take dominance in the local area. They're even getting up to the professionals, a surprising feat for a team that's relatively young. Naturally, some suspicious is hovering around this team.

Upon further investigation, the team discovers that the group of three bowlers are students from a rival school. And four members discover the dark truth behind the young bowling team's victories. Even worst, the bowling team is lead by one of Rainbow's harshest and most cruelest rivals.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The episode starts with two students whispering to each other. Rainbow notices this and walks up to them.

"Hey," Rainbow said. "What are you two talking about?"

"Haven't you heard?" one of the boys said. "There's a new bowling team here in town and their name is The Lightning Bowl Society."

"Really?" Thunder said as he walk up to the boys. "Lightning Bowl Society. I swear that something about that name rings a bell in my head. What's up with that?"

"They're Canterlot City's newest bowling champions," another boy said. "They've been dominating the leaderboards ever since they came into existence. Though, you've got to say. I'm a little suspicious about their recent victories. All these winnings, man. They seem a tiny bit unnatural."

Thunder looks at Rainbow. "You're thinking of something?" he asks.

Rainbow ponders for a moment. "Just who is this bowling team?" she asks herself. "And how did they win so many games against the other teams so quickly?"

It seems like Rainbow and her team are launching an investigation behind the recent victories behind this mysterious bowling team. It has been said that they're so young, yet they were able to dominate the leaderboards, crushing even the professional bowlers. Could they be made up of professionals? Or are they made of cheaters? It seems like an investigation is the only way to get a answer.

* * *

The team then travels to the park to find some answers. The weather is a bit cold. It's only a bit after the new years celebration, over a month since Rainbow left.

The area is experiencing a notable boom in the popularity of sports. Normally, most people dismiss these sports as a waste of time and something that true athletes can do. Now, sports are becoming a popular hobby to do in the free time, as people are getting a bit bored and are unsure about what to do when they still have time remaining. The effects are clearly seen at the park, where people are practicing sports games there.

Back to the group, Rainbow is still having her mind on that bowling team as the others walk behind her.

"Ooh!" Pinkie said as she skips around. "Are we going to the park to have a little walk?"

"Pinkie," Applejack said, turning around. "Rainbow's suspicious about the new bowling team that popped up recently. I think they are founded a few days after Rainbow left us for the competition center and that major game got aired."

"I can't believe that they're able to defeat even the professionals," Rarity commented. "Isn't that what the masters ranking is for? The professionals who are seriously dedicated into a single hobby? And I don't even think that a few weeks is considered enough to be dedicated. A-are you sure that's the case?"

Rainbow is clearly thinking about this hard. She's knee deep into this. She's thinking about sports, the oddity of the the group of bowlers, a boy...yeah she's getting lost in her thoughts.

"What is she thinking about right now?" Pinkie asks. "Is she thinking about sports games?"

Rainbow looked back on the road and notices four students at a table. One of them seems to be catching her eyes the most.

"Hold on," Rainbow said, commanding the others to stop. "I think I saw someone. Let me check." She orders the others to not follow her. She then travels to the table where the four students are sitting. "Excuse me," she said as she came to the table. "Mind if I interrupt?"

One of the girls, the green girl with the orange hair, turns around towards Rainbow. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Didn't notice that you are there. We were just talking about our latest victories. Say, have we met before?"

Rainbow's eyes had that stern look that tells everyone that she is serious. Nothing will be taken lightly. She gives no response.

The girl inspects Rainbow to check if she's the one who she met some time ago. "Rainbow Dash, isn't it?" the girl guesses. "Been seeing you on the news fighting off the threats. Name's Lightning Dust. Nice to meet you."

Rainbow's stern look only grew more prominent as she possess the name. "Lightning Dust?" she questions. "You still have a rivalry with me, don't you?"

Lightning stands up from her seat. "Well, of course I am," she said. "Even after all these years, we still had a grudge against each other."

"Okay..." Rainbow said, glaring harder. "So. What are you doing recently? What about those recent victories?"

"Oh, I took the competition to a sport that I'm sure you've never played before," Lightning said. Then, she pulls out a picture of what seems to be a heavy ball. "Bowling!"

Rainbow was shocked by this. "Are...are you serious?" she asked. "So you took bowling instead of fighting against me in a sport that I commonly play? But...that must mean that...you are..."

"That's right, Rainbow Dash," Lightning said as she and the rest of her team stood up in unison. "We are the Lightning Bowl Society! And now...we are the city's newest bowling champion! Surprised?"

Rainbow was stunned by this. She was speechless. "You...you can't be serious!" she said. "Are you saying that you managed to beat even the current champions this quickly? How? How did you do this?"

"Wait! Hold up a second!" Thunder said as he came in.

"Oh...Thunder," Lightning chuckles. "It seems that when I'm somewhere, you always seem to follow. You know what they say? With lightning comes thunder. Lightning is the flash, thunder is the sound that lightning makes."

Rainbow slams her hands on the table, looking very angry. "How did you manage to defeat the professionals in such a short amount of time?" she interrogated. "Tell me! Tell me your secret!"

Lightning brushes off Rainbow's angry questions. "Oh, chill out, my prismatic friend," she said. "My team only won because we're good. If you wanted a taste of what we can do, just stop by the local bowling alley someday. You'll see what I mean. Come on, girls. Let's leave."

Lightning and her friends left Rainbow alone as the rest of her friends came by her side.

"So. they're the new bowling champions?" Applejack asks. "Something tells me that their method of winning is a bit...suspicious."

Rainbow is clutching her fist so much that she feels like punching Lightning in the face the next time they meet.

Pinkie bounced around Rainbow and stopped right in front of her. "Hmm, it looks like you're not happy with them becoming bowling champions," she observes. "By the way, what's your history with her?"

Rainbow recalls the memories she gained from when she was friends with Lightning Dust.

* * *

Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash once attended the same school while growing up. The two discovered that they have the same attitude, the same hobbies, and the same competitive spirit.

However, as they're growing up, the two diverged into completely different people. While Rainbow became an athlete with a sense of the safety of others-likely because her father happened to be a coach-and a sense of humility, Lightning became highly competitive and willing to do anything to win.

During a long distance race around the school, Rainbow is at the final stretch, determined to win first place at the race. She's been training very hard for this event, and so far she is doing fine. She haven't intentionally hurt anyone during the race and made sure that she won fair and square. Her parents are sitting at the stands, cheering for her.

Suddenly, Lightning came up from right behind her and proceed to push Rainbow into the concrete road. Lightning passed the finish line while Rainbow tumbled on the rough ground, stopping just before the finish line.

Lightning's victory was very divisive. Some praised Lightning for winning, while others berated her for shoving a potential victor out of the way at the last moment. Lightning has said that this is the way it goes in marathons. Everyone is in for themselves and must do anything to claim victory.

Rainbow, however, disagrees. She lifted herself up, holding on to the spot on her upper arm where there is a cluster of cuts.

"Lightning Dust..." Rainbow mutters before flashing her head forward. "THAT'S IT! I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

Lightning shrugs the yelling off. "What's the matter?" she asks. "Did you think you deserve that win?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Lightning," Rainbow said, trembling under her anger. "I once thought we were similar. But you turned out different and transformed into a cheating beast! How dare you! You swoop in and stole my victory at the last moment. Do you know how important this race is to me?"

"It's just a race, girl," Lightning shakes off. "Chill out. Get over with it. I'm sure that you'll win someday."

Suddenly, Rainbow can hear the groans coming from behind her. She turns around and spotted even more people who look like they were injured. It seems like they are tired. More of their stamina must've been dedicated into healing their injuries. They seem to be having an angry look, directed towards the person behind her.

Rainbow turns around, shaking from her built up anger. "You hurt these students as well?" she asks. "You inconsiderate jerk! How dare you do this to these people?"

"They were in my way," Lightning claims. "You have to do what you have to do. Being a jerk to others is a part of racing."

"NO! It's not!" Rainbow shouted. "I'm a athlete, and my father told me to be considerate of other people, even if they are your opponent. You can't just walk on top of them as you please. And your teammates? You have no right to abuse them. They are supposed to be your allies, not a doormat."

"So what?" Lightning questions. "If they got hurt, it's the fault of their own. Not mine."

"Yes, it is YOUR fault!" Rainbow fired back. "You just pushing the other runners away whenever they got in your way. You intentionally hurt them for your own personal gain."

"Rainbow, would you please calm down for a moment?" Lightning asks. "You're overreacting to my own actions. Why can't you be like me and brush off these faults?"

"Because I have friends," Rainbow answers. "And I care about them. I wouldn't do such a horrible thing such as pushing them away if they're in my way. They'll think I'm a monster and break up with me. And that's exactly what you did to me. I don't want to be like you. I no longer want to be your friend. And if the sport world is like that all the time, nothing but a bunch of jerks who are out for each other, then I'm not willing to hang around you ever again!" Rainbow the runs away from Lightning, still holding on to her scars.

"Wait! Rainbow!" Rainbow's father said as Rainbow's parents jumped off the seats to go after her. "What about your injuries?"

Lightning sighs. "Oh, Rainbow Dash," she said. "You'll never be a professional if you care so much."

* * *

Rainbow looks under her shirt and looks at the scars left behind from rubbing against the ground. She unrolls her sleeve.

"Well, what are we going to do now, darling?" Rarity asks.

Rainbow knows only one way to get under this. "Guys, it's time to investigate the bowling alley."

* * *

The following day. Rainbow hangs out outside the bowling alley, waiting for the rest of her friends. Soon, three arrived. Applejack, Thunder, and Pinkie have arrived, but there's no sign of two of the members.

"Ahh, you've arrived," Rainbow said. "Where's Rarity and Fluttershy?"

"Well, Rarity just isn't in the mood for bowling," Applejack answers. "She appears to be designing outfits for...prom night attendants."

"What about Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks again. "I thought I invited all of my teammates to come to here."

"Well, dear friend Fluttershy is not interested in bowling," Thunder answers. "I presume it's because of all the people. Or it might be because there's someone she dislikes in here, and we all know who that is."

Rainbow lets out a sigh. "Okay, let's head inside." Rainbow then opens the door, allowing her team to come in.

Waiting for them inside is Lightning's team. It seems like she is anticipating them to come in. "So, I saw that you decided to come on," she said. "So, are you ready for some bowling?"

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Sure," she answers.

"I wasn't talking to you," Lightning said. "I am talking to him." She points her finger at Thunder, surprising the entire team.

"What? Me?" Thunder asks. "You're challenging me for a duel?"

"One on one duel, Thunder," Lighting said. "I don't want a team battle as we all know how long those matches can last. Trust me. I've got to get back home as soon as possible. How about we call this...the Bowling Storm match?"

"Does that mean that some storm clouds will be hovering over us and the building will be flooded?" Pinkie asked. "Or is it a match that is set in a rain that's dropping bowling pins and bowling balls and-"

Applejack slapped Pinkie on the back. "No, it's not that kind of battle," she said. "Get it together!"

"Alright, let's duel," Lightning announces. "Get your bowling shoes on, Thunder."

"What?" Thunder gasped. "But, I didn't say that I'm-"

Lightning threw herself on top of Thunder, intimidating him. "Just do as I say and start this duel already!"

* * *

The bowling duel between Lightning Dust and Thunderlane begins. People are gathering to watch these two face each other off, with the two teams sitting in the dark in the seats. The match then beings on the first frame, with both players launching their balls towards the pins on the other side of the alley.

Thunder kicks off the match with a strong start. He rolls the ball towards the pins, giving it a spin so its path is curved. The ball then hits the pins in such a way that all of the pins are knocked over, earning him a strike. The audience applauds his efforts of starting out strong.

While the pins on Thunder's bowling lane (don't mind the attempt at avoiding a pun) are setting up, Lightning looks over from the other land and gives him a glare. Clearly, he has a strong start. His chances of winning are high. But wait, they are playing on separate lanes that are right next to each other. Seeing this, Lightning decides to perform a dirty tactic.

The pins are being set up and Thunder picks up his bowling ball. Before he can launch it down the lane, Lightning decides to reach over from her lane and throw her ball towards his lane. Her ball goes down the gutter as it travels down the lane, missing the pins entirely. The move made a handful of the audience members groan, while Rainbow and her friends were quite shocked at this maneuver.

"Did she just-" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"I can't believe that she cheated!" Applejack gasps. "She threw her ball down his land and landed it in the gutter!"

"Oh, now I know why you two broke up as friends," Pinkie said as she understands what happened.

Rainbow looks at Pinkie. "Didn't I tell you that the other day when I decided that we should investigate?" she asks.

Lightning gave a smug look at Thunder's shocked face. "Oops," she said, passing the intentional screw as a mistake. "My bad. That was a clumsy move by me."

Thunder's anger is growing inside of him. He cannot stand Lightning just as much as the last time they hung around as friends. Looking back towards his lane, Thunder flings the ball towards the pins. The ball does not knock down all 10 pins at once, only 8. Thunder has just completed his first frame, while Lightning hasn't even completed her first yet.

As the match continues, Lightning continues to screw Thunder over by swinging her ball towards his lane instead of her own, landing it in the gutter and registering it as a miss for him.

Later in the match, Thunder is at his fifth frame. Lightning only got to her third.

At this point, Applejack couldn't take the cheating habits and stood up. "Okay, Lightning," she said. "That's enough! Stop what you're doing right now!"

Lightning stopped just before releasing her bowling ball. "What?" she asked. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Yes, there is something that's bothering me," Applejack answered. "You are cheating to give yourself an advantage! You can't just throw your ball at someone else's lane. That's against the rules!"

"So what?" Lightning asks. "There's nothing stopping me from ruining someone else's day. They're in my way."

"You act like you didn't care?" Applejack continues to yell. "Well, I'm telling you my honest opinion. This match is unfair! This match is uneven in your favor! You want to win, sure. But you can't win by screwing your opponents over you lying rodent who can't accept defeat!"

Everyone in the bowling alley gasped, except for Rainbow and her childhood friends. Thunder stopped what he's doing and listen to what's going on.

"This is why I broke up with you as a friend," Rainbow tells Lightning. "You have no sympathy with those who you hurt. You just don't care about them. You just wanted to win by any means possible. Even if you have to cheat to get what you wanted. Tell me, what's more satisfying? Working to get what you wanted? Or cheating the system to get what you desire?"

"Oh, that's easy," Lightning answers. "Cheating to get what you wanted. I loved it when my rivals suffer."

Rainbow had enough of Lightning's heartless habits. She decides that there's only one way to put her cruel rival to rest. She stood up and head towards Thunder, taking the ball from him.

"Reset the scoreboard, guys," Rainbow ordered. "I'll show you how pathetic Lightning is if she is forced not to cheat."

* * *

Rainbow and Lightning restarted the bowling match between them and stood on lanes that were far from each other. Because she could not cheat to gain an advantage, Lightning would have to rely on her own skill to win.

On the first few frames, Rainbow was struggling to knock out all of the pins. The most she got were about 9 pins out of 10. Meanwhile, Lightning got an early lead with a strike and a spare, coupled with knocking out the majority of the pins. In the middle frames, Rainbow is starting to get the hang of it and threw the bowling ball in such a way that it knocks out all of the pins at once. It was so effective that she got three strikes in a row, netting her a huge amount of points.

As the round progressed, Lightning found that Rainbow is starting to catch up with her even with a small flub in the beginning. In her worry, Lightning tried to throw her ball across the building to hopefully land it on Rainbow's lane. Unfortunately, the gap is too large and Lightning lost her bowling ball to a gutter two lanes away from her. The audience gave her a disapproving look. Stressing out a little more, Lightning grabbed a slightly heavier ball with a mass that she's not used too. As a result of her losing confidence, Lightning would not get either a strike or a spare for the remainder of the match. Meanwhile, Rainbow continued to dominate the scoreboard.

The difference is score was so great that the conclusion was clear. Rainbow wins. Lightning has lost so much confidence in herself over the fact that she is unable to cheat that her performance severely dropped. When the last of the pins was knocked down, the audience flocked to Rainbow, cheering her on for the victory.

Lightning collapsed to the ground in defeat. She clutches her fists tighter as she feels the need for revenge. And then she jumped to her feet and started to run towards Rainbow, ready to pick out a fight with her. The audience notices this and moves out of harms way.

"You'll pay for this, Rainbow!" Lightning yelled as the threw in a punch.

Rainbow jumped out of the way of Lightning's fist. "Oh, you mad?" she asks. "Are you mad that you lost? Well, if you wanted to take revenge on me you've got to catch me first. See ya, Lightning!"

"Hey!" Lighting yells as she saw Rainbow running away. "Wait for me! This isn't over yet!"

Lightning continued to chase Rainbow down around the bowling alley, from one side of the building to in front of the main entrance. And its the main entrance. Lightning skid to a halt once she saw the previous professional bowlers she and her team defeated earlier.

"What?" Lightning gasped. "How did you-?"

Pinkie giggled from the seats. "Teehee," she said. "I called them while the match was going on. I think they needed a rematch."

The professional bowler glared down at Lightning Dust. "So, it was you who defeated us earlier, didn't you?"

"I-I told you not to tell anyone about this," Lightning said. "I told you not to tell anyone about how I managed to win!"

"Oh?" the bowler responded. "Is that so? Well, hate to break it to you, but we'll never forget your dirty tactics. You may tell us not to share your secret, but you cannot tell us to forget. I demand a rematch against you, but without your cheating ruining the game. So, how'd you like it if I kicked your butt?"

Lightning was indecisive about how to respond.

* * *

After the scandal was reveled to the public, Lightning was banned from entering any bowling alleys until she learns to not to cheat to get herself a victory. Whenever an official competition has her as one of the participators, everyone has their eyes peeled to make sure that she doesn't cheat.

One of Lightning's friends delivered the news to her mother. And it's really bad news.

"Humph," the woman said as she sits in her office reading a newspaper. "Those rodents over at Canterlot High are starting to win over us?"

"Yes, mother," the girl replied. "The school is turning back quick over the past few months. They have a long string of defeats against us, until that girl came. That prismatic haired girl."

The woman took a closer look at the newspaper. "Well, they might've won against us in this field," she remarks. "But when it comes to the Columbia Games Junior League, they won't stand a chance against us."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I was originally going to name this "With Lightning Comes Thunder" and was going to make this similar to a cartoon that one of the Friendship is Magic writers worked on temporarily and left after writing two episodes, one of which is very similar to one of his previous works. However, I changed gears midway through production and turned it into a Rainbow Dash versus a rival episode. Which might be taking the spotlight away from the others.

What is this Columbia Games that this mysterious woman speaks of? Does Canterlot High have a rival school that they have a grudge on? What is going on here? You won't find answers to these questions until much later in the timeline.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	12. The Keys of Babylon

**Episode 12**

 **"The Keys of Babylon"**

* * *

Rainbow is being sent out on a mission by one of her teachers, who happens to be her favorite author. She discovers an rather shocking secret about the author, and it turns out that her books are a record of her past adventures. They were just altered to make it seem like a work of fiction.

Rainbow's mission is to reclaim the remaining keys which will unlock a hidden island buried underground near a city. Rumor has it that a special treasure lays inside it, and the civilization associated with it has some great words of wisdom. However, while the getting the treasure part is easy, making it out with the treasures proves to be difficult due to her teacher's long time enemies.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was a nice, normal day here in Canterlot City. Students are going to school as usual, and nothing strange is happening around here.

Well...except for one thing.

On route to her first class, Rainbow notices that a lot of students were gathering around the classroom belonging to a teacher by the name of Miss Yearling. Miss Yearling was Rainbow's fifth period teacher, and she happens to be an author. She's the author of the popular Darling Do series, a novel collection containing the stories of the adventures of the woman explorer. Rainbow happens to be a huge fan of the series.

Miss Yearling teaches history, and everyone seems to have an interest being in the class. Mostly because they're being taught by an author. And Rainbow enjoys the class the most.

However, today, everyone in the first period class seems to be looking through the window, wondering where their teacher went. Rainbow, wanting to know more, goes up and talks to one of the students.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Rainbow asks.

The student looks toward her. "It's Miss Yearling," he answered. "She's gone again. These types of things happen pretty often and she's absent for weeks at a time."

Rainbow gets an understanding of what is going on. "Okay," she replies. "So it seems like you've seen this plenty of times in the past few years. What makes this case so strange then?"

The student looks back to the classroom door. "Well, on her desk is a letter," he answers. "I wonder who it's for. The door might me locked. We must wait for the substitute to come in and unlock it for us."

Rainbow moves through the crowd of students and peeks through the window. Sure enough, on the teacher desk, there is a letter for someone. To verify that the door is indeed locked, Rainbow drabs the doorknob and twists it open. Sure enough, the door is unlocked and the door opens without a problem. Rainbow and the students were quite surprised.

"What? The door was unlocked the entire time?" Rainbow asks. "What kind of person leaves their door unlocked overnight?" She looks at the surrounding students. "You never bothered to check the door to see if it's locked, did you?"

The other students shook their head saying no.

Rainbow walks up to Yearling's teacher desk and picked up the letter that's on there. At first glance, there is no additional information. Upon turning the letter over, she found, scrawled all over the page, proof that the letter was meant for her.

To: Rainbow M. Dash

From: Amy K. Yearling

Discovering that the letter was meant for her, Rainbow tucks it away into her coat pockets and makes a run out of the classroom. Over the course of the day, Rainbow monitored her coat to make sure that no one reached into it and steal the letter inside.

* * *

Later in the day when school is out, Rainbow went straight to her home instead of the youth center. She felt like the situation was desperate, and thus had no time to hang out with her teammates. Upon reaching her home, Rainbow went up to her bedroom to open the letter.

Locking the door and pulling the window shutters down, she assures herself that no one can see the private message that was sent from one of her teachers. Rainbow sat down at her desk and opened up the letter. She pulls out the piece of paper inside, unfolds it, and reads what is written inside.

* * *

Hey, Rainbow Dash.

If you are reading this, that means that I am absent today. I have other things to do besides lecturing a class of students. You know me. I'm the author of the bestselling Daring Do series. It's a collection of stories that contains the adventures of the title character as she travels around the world to collect treasures and keep them away from the wrong hands. I know. It's a popular series of books that I'm sure most of the students at Canterlot High have at least heard of or read at one point. It's not common that one of your teachers happens to be the author of one of your favorite books.

Thing is about those novels. These may look fictional, but they're actually based on real life stories. And the Daring Do character? I will tell you now, but I prefer to keep it a secret. Some bad guys are out to get me, and I don't want them to figure my other identity.

I can explain later, but first, head to this address listed below. Get into the backyard and try to get into the house. You'll find me there.

Sincerely, A. K. Yearling

* * *

Rainbow can't believe that she is being sent out on a mission by one of her teachers. She can't wait to tell her friends, but at the same time, she is afraid of doing so. The letter has specifically told her not to accidentally reveal the truth. Deciding to take this mission on, Rainbow hid the letter into the drawer of her desk, packed up her stuff, and left her house towards the address listed in the letter. She's got it in her head. She's sure that she got this.

Upon arriving at the listed address, Rainbow looks around her to check if there's nobody watching her. Once the coast is clear, Rainbow climbed up the fence and into the backward. She makes her way into the back door, only to find another paper taped onto it. At first, she is confused. The, she takes the paper and reads the message written on it.

"You've made it here, but I'm not at his house. You see, this is one of the houses that I'm staying at. But my real house is somewhere in the woods. Take this paper and read the directions listed on the back. If you start from this house and follow the directions, you'll eventually reach my house. Got it? Okay. So, starting from here and facing the street, take a right turn and travel until you reach the first intersection."

"Oh, I see," Rainbow realizes. "You're just giving me a challenge, Miss Yearling. Well, if this isn't your real house, then surely your real one should be at the end of this path."

Rainbow takes a look at her surroundings. It is starting to get dark. The sun is about to set. She climbs over the fence once again and takes a look at the directions. It tells her to go right, so she does. Then she reaches an intersection. She consults the directions again, and this time it tells her to go right and continue until she reaches the second intersection she encounters, not including the one she started on. Then she is traveling around the neighborhood, getting closer to the forest beyond.

Finally, after a long time of running, Rainbow finally reaches the cabin in the woods. It is getting close to sundown, might be around 4:30. She has to get back home in time foe dinner. Assuring herself that she can make it back home in time, Rainbow takes a deep breath and heads into the cabin. She knocks on the door and waits for a response.

Someone answers the door. It is a woman with tan skin, grayscale hair, and dressed in cloak. Red glasses were also worn over her eyes.

"Miss Yearling!" Rainbow greeted.

"I was expecting you, my student," Miss Yearling greets back. "Why didn't you come here sooner? It's getting close to dark right now."

"I had to wait until after school to open the letter that you gave me," Rainbow answers.

Miss Yearling brushes it off for now. "Well anyway, I want you to come here for a moment. I've got something to show you."

* * *

"So you know the Darling Do novels?" Miss Yearling asks. "I know that you're a big fan of them. You're so eager to see me every day."

Rainbow nodded with the attitude of eagerness.

Miss Yearling leans a bit closer to Rainbow. "Well, do you want me to show you a secret?" she asks. Rainbow nodded silently showing eagerness. "Okay. I'll show you. But you'll have to promise me not to tell anyone else. Okay?"

"Understand, madam," Rainbow agrees.

Miss Yearling gave a smile towards Rainbow as she puts away her glasses. Then, she tosses the cloak away, revealing a green archeological outfit underneath it.

Rainbow gasped in shock at this revelation. She could not contain her excitement. "You're..." she said, stuttering under her excitement. "You're...You're DARING DO?!"

Darling Do puts her hat on after revealing her identity. "What? Are you surprised?" she asks. "Did you notice that Darling Do and Miss Yearling look kind of similar?"

Rainbow was hit in the head by an imaginary rock. "Of course," she groans once she realized what was going on. "Why didn't I make the connection earlier?"

Darling Do glared at Rainbow for a moment. "You were to distracted by me to even notice the connections, didn't you?" she asks. "Oh, and I'm also a member of the SGS. Search Guard Successor." She pulls out her badge and opens it up, showing Rainbow her identity card. "It's a secret organization dedicated into preserving ancient artifacts and preventing them from falling into the wrong hands. Our enemies are the Negative Syndicates. They are planning to use these ancient treasures for their own gain, usually at the expense of others. Unfortunately, a handful of these syndicates happens to be my enemy. The main antagonists of Darling Do."

Rainbow was confused by what her teacher meant. "What do you mean?" she asks.

Darling Do snaps out of thinking. "Let's forget about that for now," she said. "For now, let's focus on our main objective. Here, Rainbow. Come to my desk." Darling Do then walks to her desk, to which Rainbow follows.

The two then sat at the desk of Darling Do, ready to talk about the mission at hand.

"So, what are we doing here?" Rainbow asks. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Rainbow, I'm sure you're interested in adventuring, so I'm sending you out on a mission," Darling Do said. She pulls out a few documents and presented them to Rainbow. "There is a ancient temple called Babylon Garden buried somewhere near the city of Snakewater, on the other side of the Snake River. The location is marked by road barriers placed to deter diggers from attempting to dig, as there is no known way of digging it out. However, there is a way to unearth the ancient structure, and that is through this."

Darling Do opens up the document, showing a picture of seven differently colored keys and a cube at the center.

"These are what's known as the Babylonian Keys and the Babylonian Lock," Darling Do explains. "These treasures were left behind by the surviving Babylonians in hopes of one day bringing their island back into the sky. They are the only means known which can summon Babylon Garden. Once we raised the island back into the sky, we can explore the place and learn more about the Babylonians. And hopefully, find some treasure waiting to be found."

"Where can I find them?" Rainbow asks.

"So far, we've found four of them," Darling Do answers. "One is kept in the stadium built by the Babylonians while the other three are kept in a museum somewhere in the city. Three more were also found in a temple somewhere within the southern mountains, but the entrance is a little small. It's too tight for any one of us to enter. That's when you come in."

"What?" Rainbow said. "Why me?"

"You are a hero now, Rainbow," Darling Do explains. "I can trust you in this mission."

Rainbow nodded nervously. "Okay," she answers. "I'm up to the task." She gets up and gets ready to leave for home. Dinnertime in about to fall.

"Wait, Rainbow," Darling Do said, stopping Rainbow before she could leave. "Before you go, why don't you take this?" She pulls out a miniature version of the uniform that she wore, designed to fit on a teenager. "You'll need it for your next adventure." She hands the folded clothes to Rainbow.

Rainbow takes a look a the clothes that were given to her by her favorite adventurer. It looks just like what Darling Do wore. She looks up to Darling Do and smiles. "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," Darling Do replies. "Go home, my student. It is getting dark, and we'd like it for the mission to start during daylight hours."

* * *

Rainbow is at her room doing her work, when suddenly her phone began ringing. She picks it up and fins that its from Principal Celestia.

"Oh, its a call from the principal," Rainbow observes. "I wonder what she has for me." Rainbow then answers the call. "Hello?"

"Rainbow? Is that you who I'm calling?" Celestia asks.

"Uh...yes," Rainbow replies. "This is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow, remember when Miss Yearling went absent today because she has important stuff to do?" Celestia asks. "Well, fun fact about her. I went on an expedition with her and found the crystals for your Equine Morphers in a temple here in Columbia. Man, the ancient tribe really built a lot of temples in their hay day, didn't they? Well, that's fun fact for you. I hope I see you tomorrow. Bye now!"

The call ends with a buzz as Celestia ends the phone call.

"Urg," Rainbow groans. "A call wasted to tell me an interesting but useless fact. Why did she even bother?"

* * *

The next day, Rainbow is transported into a helicopter shortly after the school day ended, with all of her friends watching in surprise. They didn't know what was going on, why Rainbow is leaving without them. It seems like they wanted to come along with her, but it is too late. Rainbow has already left for a mission.

Rainbow takes out the clothing given to her by Darling Do. She looks at them as she prepares to wear them.

Later, the helicopter arrives at the site of the temple, hovering over a clearing in the forest. A rope is being dropped down into the forest. Rainbow leans out of the helicopter, now in her new adventurer outfit.

"Good luck out there, Rainbow," Darling Do wishes. "I hope this mission is a success."

"I'll try," Rainbow replies. "This is my first time here." She then grabs onto the rope and beings to climb down towards the ground below. Upon reaching the ground, she jumps off the rope and lands on the ground. Soon after that, the rope is raised into the air. And then the helicopter flies away, looking for a place to land.

Rainbow looks ahead of her and spotted what appears to be a temple carved into the cliff. On the ground is a small hole which seems to be the entrance.

"So this is the temple she was referring to," Rainbow said. "I hope I can find three of the Babylonian Keys in there."

She approached the temple and crawled through the hole. It was a tight fit. There's barely enough room for her to wiggle around. She can feel her elbows scraping the walls. Her head nearly bumped into the ceiling. No wonder Darling Do trusted her on this mission. The hole was too small for her to get in. Rainbow felt like she could get stuck in here forever.

Finally, she reached the end of the hole and entered the temple. She stood up, cleaning her suit of dust. It was a dark place, pitch black. It was hard to make out anything.

It's a good this that the adventurer suit came with this. Rainbow opened her bag and tried to grab a stick in the dark. She felt something that was long and tube like. She pulls it out and hands it to her other hand, then digs through her pockets looking for something to light it up. She then finds what felt like a matchstick. She then scraped the matchstick on a nearby wall, lighting the place up.

"Whoa, that's bright," Rainbow commented, closing her eyes from the sudden light. Then her eyes acclimated to the light enough for her to safely open her eyes. "I should probably be a little more careful around these." She then brings the matchstick to her wooden stick, lighting it on fire. She then extinguishes the matchstick and relied on the light provided by the stick.

On the walls were carvings, depicting what seems to be a prophecy. It appears that the temple is devoid of any traps, so it is perfectly safe to walk through it.

"Hmm," Rainbow ponders. "I wonder if this temple is made for a purpose? If it is made for a certain group of people..."

Walking down the corridor, Rainbow interprets the drawings.

* * *

We have rediscovered the power of flight after descending down to this planet. We've spent hundreds of years trying to figure out how to activate our island again. We also suspect that our newfound enemies will be attacking us. Therefore, we must equip the island with weapons if we wanted to defend ourselves. Ages later, we've done it. We lifted our island back into the sky, but not deep into the world beyond.

We attached the weapons to the island long before we lifted the island into the air. By the time we've done that, our leader is now a self centered jerk who wanted to prove the world how powerful we are. He started to bombard the cities below with weapons to show them who they're dealing with.

This affected our trading skills. As we gained an infamous reputation, other civilizations resented us and declined our trading offers. Angered by these people and wanting resources for ourselves, we resorted to stealing to get what we needed.

Soon, we entered water and our grand island flew over the ocean. For several months on end. We found no land for several months straight, and thought that the ocean would be the end of us.

Until we found land after drifting in the sky for months. It was not like the land that we left behind. It was...unfamiliar. We continued onto the land hoping to start a new life there, until we were attacked by some creature that is guarding the land. Our island was then banished into the lands beyond the mountains, never to be seen again. Several surviving members are left stranded in the middle of a desert next to water. They would never see their grand island again.

Shortly after discovering how to make things float, our powers were taken from us.

Our only hope now is for our decedents to use these seven keys that we've made as well as the lock. May the Babylonians rise again.

* * *

Rainbow reaches the end of the corridor without much trouble. Apparently, these Babylonians don't think traps are needed to make sure that their treasure is safe. Rainbow hovers the torch over the markings on the wall. It is written in an ancient language.

"Descendants of the Babylonians," the message reads. "It is your duty now to let our beautiful island rise back into the sky again. Unlock this chest and you'll obtain the keys needed to raise our island back into the sky. We have faith in you, descendants. Take these items and take them to a special building pointed towards where our island was banished to. Then, the island will rise again."

"Hmm," Rainbow ponders. "Wonder what's stopping the descendants from reclaiming their treasure?" She then places her hand on the chest, knocking off the lock sealing the chest. "Man, this temple has been left alone for so long that the lock has decayed. It is practically nonfunctional. Oh, Babylonians. You didn't expect this to take so long. Oh well."

Rainbow then opens up the chest, revealing inside amongst decayed cloth and stone are three keys. One blue, one yellow, one red. Their chipped out metal coating shine under the light of the fire.

"Sweet!" Rainbow cheers. "These must be the Babylonian Keys. Three of them!" She picks them up and pockets them into her coat. "Now I've got to take them to Miss Year-I mean, Darling Do for evaluation. This Babylon Garden thing must've been important. Wonder what's inside."

Rainbow then crawls through the hole in the wall again, this time with the treasure of temple in her hands. "Well, these Babylonian Keys sure are important," she said. "Wonder where I can find the location of where Babylon Garden is b-" Rainbow is then surprised at the team of other adventurers who are waiting for her. She looks at her surroundings. These men don't look good.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said. He looks like he's the boss of this team of adventurers. "If it isn't Darling Do's sidekick. Getting the treasure before us."

"W-who are you?" Rainbow asks, backing off into the temple wall. "What's your business here?"

"Nothing personal," the man answered. "Except for that adventuring woman and the organization she's a part of! I wanted money off the treasures they collect from around the world, but they kicked me out once they discovered the truth. You'll pay for this Darling Do." He then went right up to Rainbow, scaring her to bits. "So, why don't you do a favor and give me the keys that you've collected. Don't worry. I will not harm you.

There's something about this man that bothers her. He said that he used to be a part of an organization that collects treasures, but was licked out once his secret was reveled. Was he and Miss Yearling once co-workers? This man was up to her, pestering like a blackmailing con artist. She was really sweating. What can she do here?

"Come on, little girl," the man said. "If you don't give me the keys now, I will have to take extreme measures."

Wait, little girl? Rainbow thought to herself. Did you just call me a little girl?

Angered by this implication, she suddenly opened her eyes and started kicking the man in the chest, shoving him away as she makes a run for it.

"Oh, my stomach," the man groans. "Henchmen, get her now!"

The man's henchmen then chased after Rainbow as she makes her way out of the forest.

Rainbow jumps over logs, slides under them, and goes into the vegetation. All in an attempt to escape the henchmen. This goes on for several minutes. She wonders how deep into the forest this temple really is. If it takes this long just to find it, maybe that's why the descendants haven't visited it in a long time. She's nowhere near the exit it seems. Wonder how long this will take.

She then looks behind her, only to find that she had lost the henchmen. It appears that they are tired from running for minutes on end, but Rainbow, thanks to her athletic training, is able to run for long enough to out last them in the running department. She won't be safe for very long. They could be back in any minute. If only there is a way for her to escape.

"Rainbow! Up here!" she hears Darling Do yell out. Rainbow looks around her before looking up. She saw a helicopter, the same one which she entered the forest with. A rope is then dropped down from the helicopter besides her. "Grab the rope! It's time to make out escape!"

Rainbow grabs onto the rope, but not after hearing some shouting further into the forest.

"There she is!" Rainbow heard a henchman shout.

"Get her!" another shouted. "She's getting away!"

Rainbow yelped as she saw that they are getting closer. "Ahh!" she screams. "Pull the rope up, Darling Do!"

The rope is pulled upward as the henchmen got to where Rainbow is. The man, who appears to be their boss, jumped out from the pile of tired henchman.

"You're not getting away!" he said as he leap in an attempt to catch Rainbow's leg. But it was too late. Rainbow was too far away from him at this point for him to have any chance to catch her. Even if he did, Rainbow pulls her legs up as the man attempts to catch her by the leg, so it's a loss either way.

The man grew frustrated over his miss. "Darling Do!" the man yells at the top of his lung. "You'll pay for this!"

"Good luck getting your paycheck after that scandal of yours, Mr. Caballeron," Darling Do replies.

"DR. CABALLERON, YOU FOOL!" the man retaliated.

"Whatever," Daring Do replied.

Rainbow hopped on the helicopter after reaching the doorway. She slides the door shut shortly afterwards. But there was something about what they said before she made her escape. "Wait, you two know each other?" she asks.

"Yep," Darling Do answers. "We used to be coworkers, until a scandal reveals his true intentions. Security reported that he stole the treasures we kept to sell them for profit. We have to kick him out of the organization shortly afterwards, labeling him as one of the Negative Syndicates. It was at this point that I was inspired to be an author, with my first book in the series a retelling of the events that happened. However, I soon realize that it won't be the last. I soon found the doctor following me during my adventurers, seeking to thwart me in my attempts at claiming the treasures. Anyway, did you get the keys?"

Rainbow pulls out the three keys she collected out of her pockets. She presented them to Darling Do.

"Good," Darling Do replies upon seeing the keys. "Now, we've got to find out where that lock is. The other four keys are out there somewhere, one of them being the key that was kept in a coliseum, waiting for the day when all of the keys were reunited."

* * *

The rest of Rainbow's team is waiting for her at the school field as night settles in. They were getting quite bored of waiting around, so bored that they decided to do their work outside their homes rather than waste time waiting for their leader to come back. It's a rather nice change of pace, given how cool the air feels during the winter months.

Suddenly, something in Thunder's bag vibrated, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Huh?" he said, looking at his backpack. "My detector has detected something? Hold on, let me have a look." He opens up his detector and looks at the display.

"What did it say?" Applejack asks as she walks up to Thunder. In the distance, the sound of helicopters fill the air.

"It says that it detected something," Thunder answers. Then, he turns towards the helicopter in the distance. "Right over there."

Everyone gasps in surprise by what they saw hanging from the helicopter. It's Rainbow Dash! And she's back!

"Whoa! Rainbow is back!" Pinkie gasps.

"What in the world is she wearing?" Rarity asks, looking at Rainbow's outfit.

The helicopter stops just above them. The rope then lowers down along with Rainbow. She then hopes down once she's near the ground. All of her friends flock to her as the helicopter flies away.

"Where have you been, Rainbow?" Thunder asks.

"Ehh, hate to say it, but it's a secret," Rainbow answers. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the trip."

"Did you do my secret keeping routine?" Pinkie asks. "You know? Like this! Cross my heart and hope to fly-"

Rainbow interrupts Pinkie in the middle of her routine. "No need to do that, Pinkie," Rainbow replies. "I have the secret locked in. No need to worry."

Rarity inspects Rainbow's new clothing. "Uhh, what's with the new outfit?" she asks.

Rainbow glared at Rarity. "Really?" she asks. "That's your priority? Looking at my clothes?"

"By the way, Rainbow," Thunder wonders, "what did you bring that triggered my detector? It wasn't like that when you left."

Rainbow digs into her coat pockets and pulls out the three keys she collected earlier. The others look at it, gawking at how preserve it is after thousands of years. Rarity, especially, seems to have a keen eye for such wonderful objects.

"My, my, these keys!' Rarity said. "They look like they're still functional! Tell me, darling. Where did you get these, and what do they unlock?"

Rainbow closes her eyes, about to disappoint the others. "I'm afraid that I don't know their functions," she answered, half-lying about the keys. Then she turns her head towards the mountains. "But from what I've heard, it seems to be something important."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The seven keys of Babylon...what are they doing here? I smell a significant event coming up, two teams colliding and encountering each other! But first, some events that will remind you of a certain racing game released 12 years ago from when this episode is went live.

Grab your helmets, everyone.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Company.


	13. Riders of the Wind: Part 1

**Episode 13**

 **"Riders of the Wind, Part 1"**

* * *

Hoverboards are about to be released as part of a new age of transportation. And everyone is excited to get their hands on them. But before they can be released to the public, they must go extensive testing to make sure that they're safe to ride on. How do they do that? Why a tournament, of course!

Rainbow and her friends found themselves joining the tournament when it is revealed that the entry fee is a Babylonian Key, something that Rainbow had obtained earlier. Things get even more messy when it is revealed that their rivals from earlier are also participating.

Are you ready to ride the wind?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Nighttime falls upon Canterlot City as Thunder, Rainbow, and Applejack walk down the street. They stop in place once they think they reached their destination.

"Hmm," Thunder ponders as he looks at his detector. "The signal should be coming from over there."

To his horror it seems that something is jamming the signal. The signal appears to have been stopped.

"What the-" Thunder gasps upon finding out that something is jamming the signal. "That's strange. It seems like something is jamming the signal. I wonder what is doing that."

Suddenly, sounds of shattering glass echo throughout the city, catching the attention of the trio.

A hole appeared on the side of the building, and three figures are seen jumping out of it. Strangely, it seems like the three figures are riding on what seems to be skateboards. Except that they were hovering above the ground.

"There!" Applejack pointed out. "What's that? And who are those people?"

The three figures on boards landed on the ground, with the boards hovering above the ground. In their hands is a strange blue cube.

Suddenly, Thunder's detector detects an incoming signal. And it's...coming from those people on boards?

"Gah!" Thunder yelped in realization. "They got the signal source? Get them, Rainbow!"

Rainbow begins to chase after the thieves, only to stop shortly afterwards as soon as they were nothing more than a speck.

"They're too fast," Rainbow said. "There's no way I'm catching up with them."

Applejack walks up to Rainbow to comfort her. "I feel sorry for you, sugarcube," she said. "By the way, what are those things? And who are those people that stole the source of the signal?"

Police cars went past the trio as Rainbow pondered for a moment.

"I don't know," Rainbow answers. "But from the looks of it, it might be boards that hover above the ground."

* * *

Crystal Prep Academy, often referred to as Crystal Academy, is a school institution located in the urban area of Canterlot City. It is a private school, only allowing those who are able to pay to attend the school. It is a rival school to Canterlot High, though some other rivals exist in other places.

Principal Abacus Cinch is the head of the school. She is charge of all major operations within the school. With her steely fuchsia eyes and hair in many shades of magenta, she intimidates anyone who dares attempt to oppose her and the school.

While she is checking paperwork, a mysterious visitor decides to pay her a visit. They knock on the door to her office.

"Come on," Principal Cinch replies as she sets aside some finished paperwork.

Coming into her office is a man, about the same age or slightly younger than her. He wears a light tan archeological shirt paired with dark tan pants that go down to his ankles. He walks right up to her desk.

Principal Cinch looks at the man with her cold, fuchsia eyes. "And who might you be, mister?" she asks.

"Doctor," the man corrected. "Dr. Caballeron for you, miss. I came here to give you a special request."

"What request?" Principal Cinch asks.

Dr. Caballeron reaches into his pockets and pulls out three rusty old keys. One orange, one green, one purple. He also takes out a glowing blue cube. He sets the items on Cinch's desk.

"See these keys?" Dr. Caballeron points out. "Those are the Babylonian Keys. I am searching for the remaining three keys needed to unlock the path to a place called Babylon Garden. Unfortunately, someone has beaten me to them."

"Who?" Principal Cinch asks.

"Well, it's a girl who has rainbow colored hair, light cyan skin and-" Dr. Caballeron recalls.

Principal Cinch interrupts, recognizing the person who matches the description. "That sounds like a student from Canterlot High," she points out. "It seems like I'm not the only one who has an enemy coming from there. What's your plan for her?"

"I would love to attack her and steal the keys," Dr. Caballeron said, "but it might be a lot more difficult than I thought. For someone so young, she sure packs a serious punch. She kicked me in the belly and it really hurts. Anyway, instead of attacking her directly, I would instead lure her and the keys to where I wanted them. The stadium at Snakewater, the city near the supposed location of Babylon Garden. And to do that, I'm going to need your help."

Principal Cinch puts away another finished paperwork. "Oh yeah?" she replies. "What's that?"

"I'm going to have you summon three of your students to this place," Dr. Caballeron answers. "After much research, I think I've found three that would be perfect for this plan. Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat."

Principal Cinch smiles at the three students chosen. "So, my own daughter is joining in on this plan?" she asks. "As well as my top students? This is perfect, doctor. This plan is a deal."

"Good," Dr. Caballeron replies. Then, he begins to leave. "I will be leaving you these treasures to hand out to the chosen students. Then, my master plan would have set its gears." And then he left the office, closing the door behind him.

Principal Cinch is excited to have a little competition between her school and their rival school. After all, she would like it if Canterlot High would've been crushed under Crystal Academy once again, just like those other major schools. She reaches out for the intercom to make an announcement.

"Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat," Principal Cinch announces. "Would you three please come to the principal's office?"

* * *

Rainbow, Thunder, and Applejack are wondering what happened last night, when suddenly, an announcement echoed throughout the city.

"I would like to introduce you all to the Air Board Festival!" a man announced.

The announcement catches the trio off guard. They looked at the intercom as the announcement continues.

"Hoverboard prototypes are recently finished, and everyone is excited to get their hands on them," the announcer continues. "However, before we can release them to the public, we'll have to test them first. A Grand Prix is the perfect opportunity to push these boards to their limits. Contestants will not be holding back, making for an exciting event. To enter the tournament, all you have to do is pay a small fee of one Babylonian Key and the winner of the tournament takes all. Sign up at our office down on main street and you'll receive a rental board for racing purposes. So, are you up to the challenge?"

The announcement ends there.

"Hoverboards?" Applejack gasps. "And a tournament? What the hey does that mean?"

"Sounds like these hoverboards were just shipped out of the development phase," Thunder guesses. "It looks like a tournament will be hosted to test out them just before release. Isn't that right, Rainbow?" He then notices that Rainbow is not responding. "Rainbow? Is there something wrong?"

The announcer's voice sounded familiar to her. She's not quite sure where, but she knew that voice from somewhere. She can't quite figure out who that person is or-

"Rainbow Dash! Snap out of it!" Applejack yells.

"Huh? What?" Rainbow gasped as she is snapped out of thought. "Sorry, I got lost in my thinking. Seriously, I swear I heard that voice from before..."

"Well, we can't stick around here and ignore that tournament," Applejack said. "After all, we've got these keys." She then pulls out a Babylonian Key and presented it to Rainbow.

Then, something hits Rainbow. "Oh yeah," she realizes.

The trio then went into the location where sign ups are available to rent out hoverboards.

"So, you're joining the Air Board Tournament?" the secretary asks.

Rainbow nodded. "Yep, we're joining in, alright," she respond.

The secretary nodded back. "Good, you're registered in the tournament," she said. "But, hold on to that payment. The keys will be paid shortly before the final race starts, so look forward to that."

"Thanks," Rainbow replies.

"Here's your rental boards," the secretary points to the boards on the shelf. "Have run racing."

The three boards look identical. A simple gray board with some curves at some places.

* * *

The first race is being held at a forest park. Rainbow and her two friends arrive at the race site via the hoverboards. They appeared to be clothed in aerodynamic suits, courtesy of Rarity.

Rainbow nails the landing on her board, while the other two tripped and fell to the ground.

"Wow," Rainbow said as she takes her hoverboard below her armpit. "These boards may feel like regular skateboards, but they feel completely different once you start to hover above the ground."

"Yeah," Thunder groans as he got up. "It feels really weird floating around instead of being grounded."

"Just imagine the chaos these things would bring once people got a hold of these things," Applejack said. "It'll be as messy as a bunch of flying pigs!"

Rainbow and Thunder glared at Applejack for making such a terrible analogy.

"Hehe," Applejack chuckles in apology. "Sorry about that." She then gets back up to her feet.

"What do we have here?" someone said from afar.

The group turns to the source of the voice and spotted a girl, about the same age as them, standing there. She has light hair styled in two ponytails and her outfit's colors remind them of a certain rival school.

Rainbow gave the girl a weird look. "Excuse me?"

The girl walked up to Rainbow. "I'm quite surprised that you decided to join this tournament," she said. "You really love competition, don't you?" She then looks at Rainbow's rental board. "Hmm, mind if I inspect this?" She snatches Rainbow's board to have a look.

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled. "What are you doing with it? Give it back!"

The girl gave Rainbow a glance as she attaches a small device on the bottom of Rainbow's board. The device blends in very well within the board. It is a small, nail-sized device that is the color of the board itself. "You're such a loudmouth," she said bluntly. "Quite down for the sake of our ears okay?" Then she hands back Rainbow's board. "By the way, I can't believe lame people such as you would be willing to enter a race with pieces of junk like these."

This shocks the trio. Them, riding on such a piece of junk?

"Well, I've got to move to the face," the girl said, beginning to walk away. "Lightning is waiting for me there. See you at the finish line!" Then, she runs away from the trio.

"Wait, Lightning?" Rainbow gasps. "Lightning Dust is in this race as well? That rotten-"

"Hang on," Applejack points out. "Aren't those Lightning's friends from earlier?"

Rainbow takes a looked at the girl as she ran away. She does seem a bit familiar. "You're right," Rainbow replies. "She does look familiar."

"Racers!" the announcer calls. "Prepare to get into positions! The first race of the grand prix will begin in a few minutes! Line up at the start now, participants."

"Well, we've got no time to waste," Rainbow said. "Let's get moving!" Rainbow then ran forward, threw her board into the air, then hopped on it, riding it off into the road beyond.

"Rainbow, wait for us!" Applejack said as she and Thunder ran after her. "We're in this together, you know!" They then threw their boards into the air before hopping onto them. They then road their boards into the road ahead, chasing after Rainbow.

* * *

The first race of the grand prix is about to being in a few minutes, and Lightning and her friends are waiting for the other competitors to arrive.

Then, Rainbow and the others arrive on the scene, getting into starting positions.

Lightning gave a smug look to Rainbow just as she arrives. "We meet again, Rainbow," she said.

Rainbow came up next to Lightning and she stared at her as well, giving an angry look. "Lightning," she replies.

"You may won that bowling match against me," Lightning said. "But in here, you will most likely lose."

"Ha!" Rainbow laughs off. "In your dreams, Lightning Dust! Once this race is over, you'll see how outclassed you're really are against me."

"Be warned, Rainbow." Lightning warns. "I will not be holding back. I will do anything to win this tournament. Oh, and in case you forget, these are my two friends. Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat. Say hi to them."

"You're not excited to see us," Sugarcoat comments. "Lightning is having trouble getting over her loss, and it's your fault you rainbow haired freak."

"What?" Rainbow gasps. "Are you calling me a freak?"

"Now, calm down, Rainbow," Applejack assures. "Don't take them seriously. You're not a freak."

Rainbow sighs, venting out her anger.

The race with an electrical line passing through the race line. A laser is formed behind the racers and moves in on the starting line. The boards build up speed as the clock ticks down, and the laser passes right under them. Then, just as the laser reaches the electric line, all of the racers boosted their boards into their maximum speed, propelling them towards the starting line. The air on their faces breeze past them as they make their way across the starting line.

One of them boosted a bit too early, and accidentally hit the electric line. She is stopped temporarily by the shock and thus got way behind the rest of the racers.

It's revealed that it was Sunny Flare who got a bit impatient. Or maybe her timing was a little off.

"You're impatient," Sugarcoat commented. "You should've waited a single frame before boosting."

"It was her fault!" Lightning insisted. "Her timing was off!" She then introduces her face to a tree.

"You know what they say," Sugarcoat responds. "Always keep you eye on the road so that you may not collide with-" And then her board trips on a protruding tree root, flinging her forward into the ground. "I am such a hypocrite."

The remaining three racers-Rainbow Dash, Thunder, and Applejack-continued on without problems. They passed through the starting line without colliding with the electric line and they didn't collide with any trees.

Rainbow looks behind her before looking back forward. She knows that she lost them. "Ha! What fools," she said. "Getting themselves behind? Ha! That'll be a challenge they'll have to figure out themselves!"

Further down the race track, Sugarcoat growls as she pulls out a remote, threatening to activate the device under Rainbow's board. Before she can press it, Lightning stops her.

"Stop it, Sugarcoat," Lightning said.

Sugarcoat looks at Lightning. "Why not?" she asks.

"We've only got one bomb prepared to ruin Rainbow's day," Lightning said. "Now's not the time to activate it. Wait for the perfect moment to activate it, alright?"

"Coming through!" Sunny Flare shouts as she races past Lightning and Sugarcoat.

Lightning growls at her friend as she races in front of her. "Hey! Wait for us!" Lightning orders as she hops back on her board as well as Sugarcoat.

Rainbow and her friends passed the finish line, starting their second lap.

"It's lap two for Rainbow, Thunder, and Applejack," the announcer said. "But Lightning, Sunny, and Sugarcoat seems to be far behind. Wonder how far they are."

Seconds later, the second trio takes the final turn of the course, crossing the finish line and beginning their second lap.

"Grr!" Lightning growls as she realizes that Rainbow is about half a lap ahead of her. "I'm not going to win this simply because I screwed up at the beginning! If Rainbow doesn't screw up now, I will never win this!"

"Good luck catching up with her," Sugarcoat said. "Our of our boards are the exact same piece of junk."

Lightning clutched her fist in front of her, gritting her teeth in the process. "You may won this battle this time, Rainbow," she said. "But in the sext few races, you won't be so lucky. I will not hold back."

Rainbow finishes the race in first place, shortly before Thunder and Applejack crossed the finish line in that order.

"That wasn't very difficult," Rainbow said as she pull the brakes on her board. "Did anyone see Lightning and her cronies after the first quarter of the lap?"

"What?" Applejack asks. "I didn't see any of them for the remainder of the race."

Rainbow saw that Lightning and the others were taking the final turn. They passed the finish line and stopped their boards completely.

"And that's the end of the first race," the announcer said. "Join us next time for when we begin our second race."

Lightning got off her board and stomped towards Rainbow. Her face look like she about to punch someone in the face.

"You may have won this race, Rainbow," Lightning tells her. "But that's only because me and my friends faulted at the beginning. Next race, you won't be as lucky. I've got my eye on you, Rainbow."

* * *

The next two races were scheduled and nothing strange happened. The second race track takes place on a mountain. The racers bundled up for the cold weather and high altitude. They tried some snowboarding maneuvers as they went down the mountain, kicking up snow in the process.

Lightning won this second race, but only because she took the straight route instead of tackling the slope in a zigzag approach like the others. She had built up so much speed that upon passing the finish line, she found herself to fast to stop and when her board collided with a rock, she is flung forward into a snow mound ahead.

Rainbow and the others reached the finish line a while after Lightning finished the race. Rainbow then glares disapprovingly at Lightning as her legs kicked the air. Not because she lost, but because Lightning decided not to go along with her friends and went straight down the slope. She would later call for a rematch, this time without anyone going straight down the slope. The rematch was then scheduled and Lightning still won the race. This time, however, the race was much closer and the other races were seconds away from each other.

The third race takes place on a river, with the course shaped like a loop. The racers take a wild ride down the waters as they dodge rocks, fallen trees, and each other. Water gets splashed all over the racer's boards, but they're fine. The hoverboards are waterproof, so the inner mechanisms don't get disrupted.

After a tense and close race, Rainbow and Lightning were neck and neck. The other racers followed close behind, though fighting with each other. The two racers then went onto the final stretch, with the finish line just ahead of them.

The two boosted their boards in order to reach the finish line first. Suddenly, Lightning's board beings to slow down, falling behind Rainbow. The warning signs were clear. her board is running out of air, the fuel of the hoverboards. Rainbow crosses the finish line with Lightning dragging herself behind her. The other racers nearly hit her though. They caught up to her and finished the race within a fraction of a second of when Lightning crossed the line.

The grand prix around the country is not over yet, for the final race has yet to begin. The final race would take place on Snakewater. Specify, the area around Snakewater minus the nearby river.

The racers watched from a nearby building as buses enter the city. They held their boards under their arms as the clock ticks down towards the final race. Their clothing has been changed into their regular clothing for now. The racing suits were a bit damaged after those races. Might as well wear the more durable normal clothing for the final race. Besides, does the drag really bother them?

Out across the river, there is a circle of road barriers indicating the location of a secret buried under there.

"So the final race will take place here," Lightning said. "The winner of the grand prix will be decided in this location, am I correct?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yep," she replies. "The announcer has said after that last race that the final race would take place here. Didn't you remember?"

Lightning looks down as wind beings to blow on her face.

Suddenly, something on Rainbow's pocket begins to vibrate. She picks her phone up and answers it.

"Hello?" Rainbow speaks to her phone.

"Good day, Rainbow," she heard Rarity answer. "We are currently in the same city as you, wanting to cheer you on for the final race of the grand prix. Can't you see darling how excited we are to see you race in front of our eyes?"

"Uh, yeah," Rainbow answers. "Of course you are excited. You are my friends."

"Issue is..." Rarity begins, but is interrupted by Pinkie.

"There is a kickball match going on in the same city," Pinkie said. "And people are flocking there first before watching the last race of the grand prix. You like sports, don't you Rainbow? Well, this is an event that you can't miss!"

"Pinkie, give me back my phone," Rarity said as she swipes her phone back from Pinkie. "Don't you think that its rude to take someone's stuff without asking?"

"Sorry," Pinkie apologizes.

The call ends with a beep.

"What?" Thunder asks. "Something wrong?"

Rainbow puts her phone back into her pocket. "There's a sports match going on in the city," she said. She turns to the other racers. "Well, this is exciting. Me, actually being there to watch a sports match instead of watching it at my own home. Well, this is an event that I simply cannot miss. Come on. Follow me!" Rainbow hopes back on her board and flies to the sports stadium in the distance.

"H-hey!" Lightning stutters as Rainbow went away. "Hey! Wait for us!"

The other racers hopped on their boards and went after Rainbow.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We have a grand prix that involves floating boards, and for some reason that reminds me of an old racing game. Don't you think the same?

Well, let's set that aside for now. We'll conclude this exciting grand prix...right after we see this sports match. Hey, you've got to set aside a time for something.

And for some reason, I smell a collision course...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Compony.


	14. Riders of the Wind: Part 2

**Episode 14 (Finale)**

 **"Riders of the Wind, Part 2"**

* * *

The final race between Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust is about to take hold, and its taking place in the city of Snakewater. After watching a sports match between two schools, they move on to the final race where the winner of the tournament will be decided. Rainbow is determined to win the final race and claim all of the keys, but she must watch her back because Lightning Dust will not hold back.

Wait, is that Babylon Garden?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The racers are at Snakewater, the host city of the final race of the grand prix. Rainbow is excited for this, as all of her friends are in the city with her, watching their three friends race across the course. But before they can do that, they first go to another stadium. They're going to watch a sports match between two schools that are located further south.

For nearly the entire match, Rainbow is cheering on the green team, specifically the boy with the blue spiky hair. She gets excited whenever his team scores a goal, especially when he is the one who does this.

"Did you see that?" Rainbow asks the others. "That boy! The one with the spike blue hair! He scored a goal in such a stylish way!"

"Yeah, we all saw that," Applejack replies. Then she turns to Rainbow. "By the way, why are you cheering that boy with the spike blue hair more than the others?"

Rainbow was shocked by this question. Her secret is about to be revealed. All of her friends' eyes were on her right now.

"I...uh," Rainbow tries to answer. "Well, he just so happens to be the best among his team. Most capable player the team has to offer. You can clearly tell that he is a professional when he can pull off some crazy stunts!" She tries her best to act casual.

Applejack still gave her a suspicious look. "Okay then..." she responded. "Let's get back into watching the sports match before we miss something interesting."

Her friends' eyes return to the field.

Phew, Rainbow thought. At least my secret didn't get revealed. How embarrassing it would be if I met that exact sports player before?

"Hey Rainbow, what's ya thinking?" Pinkie asks,, interrupting Rainbow's daydream.

"Gah!' Rainbow shrieked. "Pinkie, would you please be quite? We're bust trying to watch the match!"

"Oh," Pinkie replies. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering."

The match continues on as normal, with nothing suspicious happening in the middle of the sports match. That would be kind of embarrassing when a monster shows up and ruins the match, then Rainbow and her friends would have to ranger up and fight the monster to save the match and the people. Well, at least something like that won't be happening, as there are only 2 minutes left in the match. There is no possible way that something will come in and ruin the match.

Or does it?

Turns out, the scores of both sides is a tie. Both teams scoring an equal amounts of goals. And there is only 2 minutes remaining. The next goal could decide the outcome.

This made Rainbow gasp. "Oh no," she realizes.

Her friends looked at her as she gasped.

"Oh no?" Thunder asks. "What do you mean oh no?"

Rainbow points to the scoreboard. "L-Look at the scoreboard," she said, whimpering under her worry. "The two sides...they are tied! And there's only a few minutes remaining. If neither side could score a goal, that means...they'll have to take this into overtime!"

"What? Overtime?" all of her friends gasped, causing everyone around them to look at them.

"Why are you so worried about overtime?" Applejack asks. "It's just a few more extra minutes to give enough time for either side to make the deciding-"

Bonk! The crowd gasps as something happened on the field.

"What the-?" Applejack asks. "What is hap-" Then she sees what's wrong. "What the hay? Someone is knocked out!"

The rest of the team leans forward to look at the victim of the knock out. It's the boy with the spiky hair.

A rush of worry came to Rainbow like a train. It hit her as hard as a rock. She couldn't believe this. This boy...he's knocked out? She then takes a look a the other side of the field. It looks like someone is laying on the ground as if they are exhausted. This looks bleak. If neither team could score a goal, they'll have to take this into overtime. Which, in Rainbow's eyes, seems like adding torture time to the players below.

The boy appears to be struggling to get up. He lays there, unmoving as the ball lays in front of him. Rainbow closes her eyes and sheds a tear, wondering what to do to help this boy.

Suddenly, from far away, she hears voices that appear to be encouraging him to get up. Knowing full well that this might be the way to make him regain conscious, Rainbow joins in on the act.

She gathers the courage and lets out a scream.

"Get upppp!"

Suddenly, the boy got up, shaking his head and snapping him out of knockout, exciting everyone watching the events.

"What the-he woke up!" the announcer shouted. "He's continuing the match after being knocked out! This is exciting!" He gets back up and carries the ball to the opponent's net!

The boy dribbles the ball before giving it a powerful kick that sends it straight into the net, scoring a point for his team just as the timer reaches zero.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheers. "He does it! His team won the match!"

"What? No way!" Applejack said, unable to believe her own eyes. "Did that boy just recovered?"

"It's like he heard your voice and was encouraged to get up," Pinkie said.

Rainbow collapsed back onto her chair and lets out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe something spectacular as this would happen," she said.

* * *

The sports match may be over, but the is still a race to be held. The final race of the grand prix. Before they can start, the two trios exchanged some final words before the match begins.

"I can't believe that," Lightning comments the previous match. "That boy, the one with the spiky blue hair. Did...did he got up after being knocked out?"

"It was a severe blow to the head," Sugarcoat said. "There's no way that anyone would've survived that. Unless he was a professional."

"That's because he is!" Rainbow said. "I mean, I can totally relate to the guy. He's a professional player!"

Lightning turns her back on Rainbow. "Yeah right," she said. "You're probably cheering for him and his team the entire time. But me? I cheered for the boy with the green hair. Did you even see what he did?"

Rainbow shook her head. "No, I wasn't paying attention."

Lightning gave a grin. "Yeah right," she said. And then she and her two teammates walked into the stadium grounds themselves, towards the stairway at the opposite end.

Rainbow, Thunder, and Applejack, while still holding on to their boards, followed suit.

"And now, for the final race of the grand prix," the announcer said, whose voice sounds suspiciously familiar to Rainbow. "Who will win this tournament now? Hold on to your seats, this is going to be a while ride!"

The six racers reached the top of the stairs, where a lone white key waits them. They each pull out a key, each of a different color, and let them in each of the slots. Except for Rainbow and Lightning, who hesitated to place their keys.

"Hmm," Rainbow said as she looks at Lightning's key. "I knew that you would join. You have the key that is listed as the entry fee!"

Lightning places her key into the slot. "I knew I had to join because I happen to be able to pay the entry fee," she said. "Plus, those hoverboards that we rented just for this tournament? It's a blast to ride in one. But don't get too happy around me, Rainbow Dash. I will not be holding back during this race. I wish push myself to my limits if that's what it takes to win!"

"Heh," Rainbow replies. "You may push yourself and your board to your limits, but you won't be able to stand a chance against me! I won't lose in this race!" She places her key into the slot.

"Oh, by the way, Rainbow," Lightning said. "Before we race, I just wanted to show you the real prize of winning this race." She digs into her pockets and pulls out a blue cube.

Rainbow gasps as soon as she recognized the cube. "You've..." she began. "You've got the Babylonian Lock? From where?"

"Oh, I found it buried in the dirt the other day," Lightning said with a smirk. "I happen to discover the purpose of the cube when I did a little research."

Rainbow grew a little bit suspicious of Lightning as she stands there.

* * *

The race then finally beings, and they're off! The race starts off with a blast with all of the racers passing through the starting line. Except for Sunny Flare, who boosted a bit too early again.

"You kind of bad at timing the boost correctly," Sugarcoat comments.

"Okay, that's just harsh," Rainbow replies. "Doing that to your own teammates, what kind of friend are you?"

The racers escaped the stadium and travel down the streets of Snakewater, performing a few tricks as they made tight turns. Arrows pointed at the direction of where the racers should go next.

* * *

Back at the seats, the spectators are watching as the race go on.

"I must say," Rarity begins to comment. "These six racers who decided to sign up for this tournament? They're naturals on these hoverboards! For a first time user of them, they sure are skilled at using them. Though, I must say that the boards they are using for this tournament look a bit bland. I mean, all of them have the exact same shape and color? Bland! I know they might be designed to make sure everyone is one an level playing field when it comes to the equipment, but couldn't they at least try to personalize them even a bit?"

Fluttershy strokes on her hair. "You know, as much as these boards look exciting, I'm kind of scared of riding on one," she said. "Going at high speeds, going stories above the ground, performing crazy tricks...I'm sorry, but I don't think hoverboards are my cup of tea."

"Aww," Pinkie replies, comforting Fluttershy. "That's okay. You don't have to use them. In fact, part of the fun of riding on these hoverboards are the things that you listed! Just imagine how exciting it would be to go high above the ground for a few seconds to do a few tricks!"

"Isn't that what regular skateboarding is about?" Rarity asks. "Leaping off ramps, performing tricks in the air, on the ground. Hoverboards are exactly like that, except much faster. And without wheels. And electrical. Actually I take that back. Hoverboards are more like the extreme version of regular wheeled skateboards. Am I...talking like a expert on vehicles of all things?"

* * *

The race continues with Rainbow in the lead, with Lightning not very far behind. The other racers are trailing behind them, battling each other over the third place position.

"Get out of my way!" Thunder yells as he attempted to swat the other racers.

"You try to distance yourself from the others," Applejack replies.

"Those are some pretty bad insults," Sugarcoat comments. "You're not getting anywhere with them."

"Hey!" Sunny Flare yells from the back. "Let me through! I'm fell far behind because of my stupid decision!"

"You are bad at playing a game of chicken," Sugarcoat tells her. "You're going to fail every time you play!"

"What?" Sunny Flare gasps.

"Look, let's stop being harsh to each other for now," Applejack said. "We're not getting anywhere if you keep on arguing like this!"

"Oh yeah?" Sunny Flare asks. "Well, let's see how your school fares against my school in the matches between the two of us."

"Wait, what?" Thunder asks.

"Save the bickering for later," Sugarcoat said. "Look. We're nearly done with the lap."

The other racers looked ahead as they were about to enter the stadium, the same one where they begin the race. Rainbow and Lighting race past the finish line first as usual, followed by the rest of the racers.

Things would look pretty normal from up there. The second lap went just fine for everyone, except the third lap.

The racers finished off the second lap of the race, this time with nearly all the racers giving each other some space. Though, something was missing.

"I've got to say," Rarity said. "These racers sure are good at not messing each other up. They seem to be having a bit of fun racing. Isn't that right Pinkie?" She looks behind her expecting to see Pinkie agree, only to discover that she's not there. "Pinkie?" she said, calling her name. "Pinkie? Pinkie, where are you? Where are you going?"

There's something about the racers that rubs Fluttershy the wrong way. "Um...Rarity?" she asks.

Rarity continued to search for Pinkie. "Urg!" she growls. "I turned my back for two minutes and all of a sudden she's gone! Urg, that wild pink girl..."

"Rarity?" Fluttershy repeats.

This grabs Rarity's attention. "What is it, Fluttershy?" she asks.

"Did you spot something suspicious?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, of course I saw nothing suspicious," Rarity answers. "Nothing seems to be going wrong in the-"

"Did you see only five racers pass by the finish line?" Fluttershy asks.

Rarity ponders for a moment, recalling the time where the racers had completed their second lap. And then it hits her.

"Oh no," Rarity realizes.

* * *

Rainbow is at the final stretch of the race track, approaching the city and the finish line. Right behind her is a frustrated Lightning who seems to be falling behind.

"No!" Lightning screams. "I'm about to lose! Even when I'm doing my best, I still lose to this prismatic girl! Urrrg!"

Rainbow entered the streets of Snakewater and speeds her way into the stadium in front of her. She passes by an alley where one of Lightning's friends decide to hide. Sugarcoat. Witnessing that Rainbow has just flew past her and thus is approaching the goal, Sugarcoat pulls out a remote and presses a button. This causes the device at the bottom of Rainbow's board to blink.

Rainbow's close to the end. She can feel it. The sweet sent of victory is within her reach! She boosts one final time, just to secure her victory.

Boom!

Suddenly, Rainbow's board exploded, much to the shock of everyone. Rainbow is flung high into the air, going towards the finish line. She lands on the ground and rolls on it, stopping just behind the finish line. Moments later, Lightning would go past her and claim the victory. The other racers would soon follow.

As Rainbow lay there on the ground, Lightning flew up to her on her board before landing on her feet, holding her board under her arms.

"Ah, the dirt suits you so well," Lightning comments. "Might as well make that your new outfit instead of that stinking red vest."

Rainbow growled at Lightning for taking away a potential victory from her. She felt like punching Lightning in the face to show how angry she is at her loss, but all she could do is pound on the ground, and her broken hoverboard.

Thunder and Applejack flew up to Rainbow before landing on their feet.

"What happened there, Rainbow?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow stood up after pounding on the ground. "I prefer not to tell," she responded.

Lightning, being the victor of the grand prix, walked up to the Babylonian Keys and pulls out her Babylonian Lock. As she held it in her hands, the Babylonian Keys started to float and encircle her.

* * *

The Babylonian Keys send out a beam of light towards the Babylonian Lock, each colored like they were. After the Babylonian Lock is sufficiently charged up, it sends out a beam of light that goes across the river and into the center of the circle of road barriers.

Nothing seems to be happening at first, until an earthquake shook the city. It felt like the entire world is shaking, shaking enough to knock anyone down from their feet. Then, out from the ground, an large island as wide as the width of the nearby river at its widest, emerges. Along with it, a circle of smaller island connected by bridges appeared alongside the island.

The island hovers gently over the ground, within sight of the city itself.

"This..." Lightning said, unable to find the words. "This is...Babylon Garden...it's...beautiful...just like the legends..."

An arm cam from nowhere and snatched the Babylonian Key right from Lightning's hand.

"Hahahaha!" a man laughed as Lightning grab the air until she realized that the Babylonian Lock has been stolen from her. "The ancient treasure of Babylon is mine now!"

The man is gray in color, wearing tan weathered out clothing. Rainbow recognized the person.

"Dr. Caballeron?" she gasps.

"What?" Thunder and Applejack asks.

"Hahahaha!" Dr. Caballeron continues to laugh. "That's right Rainbow. I am back for my revenge!" He then turns to Lightning. "Thanks for revealing the island to me." He then flies away on his plane.

Lightning was furious. "Hey! Get back here!" she yells as she hopes on her board. "That's my cube! Give it back!" She then flies away on her board.

"Lightning!' Sunny Flare yells as she and Sugarcoat hopes on their boards. "Wait for us!" They then fly away on their board.

"Hey!" Applejack yells as she and Thunder hop on their boards. "You get back here you varmint!" They also fly away on their boards, chasing after their rivals.

Rarity pounds in frustration. "Urg!" she groans. "How are we going to help them? We've got no boards!"

"I do," they hard Pinkie say. Pinkie then flies in holding two boards.

"What? Pinkie?" Rarity gasps. "Where did you get them?"

"There's a board rental shop not far from here," Pinkie answers. "It must be for those who wanted to ride them after the grand prix ends. Well, what are you waiting for? Out friends are waiting for us over on that island! Here, take them!"

Rarity grabs the two boards. "But...what about Rainbow?" she asks.

Pinkie looks down and notices that Rainbow has a broken board in her hands. "Well, I didn't see that coming," she said. "Well, take the boards anyway. We can't have our friends waiting. And with that, wahoo!" Pinkie speeds off towards the island ahead.

Fluttershy whimpers as Rarity forced her on the board. "Urg...I can't..." Fluttershy said.

"Oh don't worry about it," Rarity assures her. "It's only a short trip. After all, we can't let our friends hanging!" Rarity then speeds off into the floating island towing Fluttershy by her side. Fluttershy screams as she is being carried on to the island ahead.

As her friends pass by her, Rainbow sheds a tear as she knows that she will not be joining them soon.

"...Good luck my friends..." Rainbow said.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We're ending Equinger on a cliffhanger, but it won't be resolved in this series. Instead, you'll have to look for my other stories just to see both the real ending and the events from another perspective.

So, even though this is a sentai series, it doesn't act like one. There is no main mecha or a main villain. Just a team fighting only in their scale, never in giant.

The Rainbooms/Equinger are about to enter a new chapter in their adventures, and they won't be alone in this...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

My Little Pony characters/franchise property of Hasbro.

Inspired by Super Sentai, property of Toei Company.


End file.
